PROMETISTE
by Farii Andrew
Summary: CANDY ES UNA JOVEN QUE CAMBIA SU VIDA RADICALMENTE Y QUE SE VE ENCERRADA EN UN MUNDO DE DOLOR, TRISTEZA Y SUFRIMIENTO A CAUSA DE UN INCIDENTE QUE CAMBIO SU VIDA POR COMPLETO, PUES EL GRAN AMOR DE SU VIDA LA DEJO EN EL ALTAR . PERO DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO CONOCE A UNA PERSONA QUE JAMAS PENSÓ QUE EXISTIERA. VOLVERÁ A ENTREGAR SU CORAZÓN? Y SI SU PASADO VUELVE?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

Hace más de dos años me prometí jamás volver a entregar mi corazón. Decidí ser yo quien haga sufrir a los hombres en vez de ellos a mí y es que me es imposible olvidar a ese hombre, ese hombre que me hizo tanto daño, quien destrozo mi corazón y hundió mi fe en el amor. Aun vienen a mi mente viejos recuerdos y momentos felices que pase a su lado, muchas veces he caído en el lecho del dolor, he derramado lágrimas al recordar lo que ESE HOMBRE me hizo, algo que no tiene nombre o perdón alguno, quizás si lo tenga pero no para mí, porque nunca en toda mi vida podre perdonarle lo que me hizo. Son las 03:00 de la mañana exactamente y como muchas noches me he despertado por una pesadilla que embarga mi mente pero esta vez fue diferente porque sueño con un hombre al que no he visto jamás en mi tiempo de existencia y es un sueño que me deja intranquila que a veces me da temor que se vuelva realidad. Mi mente en discordia se vuelve un enorme remolino de sensaciones al recordar el bello rostro del hombre de mis sueños y es que el sueño fue tan real que aun siento como ese aroma a naturaleza pura embarga mis fosas nasales, puedo sentir impregnadas cada toque y cada gesto practicado en ese sueño tan hermoso pero vuelvo a aterrorizarme al recordar el final de ese sueño. Si ahí estoy de nuevo yo en el altar con una enorme sonrisa pero veo claramente como desaparece cuando me susurra "lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto". Un susurro que termina resonando fuertemente en mis oídos, en mi mente, un susurro que termina por despertarme y desvaneciendo esa imagen de mi cabeza, y es que por más que lo he intentado no he podido descifrar el significado de ese sueño, he consultado con muchas personas y hasta se lo he platicado a mis mejores amigos pero todos terminan por decirme lo mismo "es algo natural, aún es muy reciente lo tuyo con Terry", si TERRY! Ese nombre con solo pensarlo empiezo a sentir como a todo mi cuerpo le hierve la sangre como mi corazón se acelera y la furia se comienza a apoderar de mí, pero también mi corazón abre de nuevo esa herida al escuchar o pensar ese nombre, y es que mi mente muchas veces como hoy me juegan chueco viajando a ese día, ese día que termine muerta en vida, ese día que fui humillada y ese día que murió una candy para renacer en la candy que hoy soy. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, y como no hacerlo si cualquiera que estuviese en mi lugar jamás podría olvidar lo que me paso. Si ahí me veo como en mi sueño en el altar con una enorme sonrisa rodeada de toda la gente que me ama, familia, amigos y de más. Pero por supuesto a mi lado a ese joven elegante y varonil, todo un galán y es que en ese entonces para mí lo era todo, era mi vida entera, podría ir i venir de donde sea con solo estar de su mano o de ver su hermosa mirada incrustándose en mí. Pero este no es el caso ahí estoy pronunciando aquellas palabras que cambiarían mi vida "SI, ACEPTO" y un par de segundos después volteando a ver la cara pálida y sin expresión de ESE HOMBRE… si ese hombre que solo dijo "LO SIENTO, PERO NO PUEDO HACER ESTO" y soltando mi mano para ponerse en marcha sin volver a mirarme a los ojos, sin explicación el solo se fue dejándome parada frente al altar, estaba petrificada, mi cuerpo no emitía reacción alguna, ni siquiera las lágrimas me salían en ese momento, parecía una completa estatua, solo cuando los susurros que albergaban ese lugar y las voces de mis padres y amigos empezaron a llamarme es que volví a la realidad solo para salir corriendo a toda prisa como si fuera en busca de algo, pero la verdad es que en ese momento solo quería huir de todos, quería una explicación y quería escucharla de su boca y de nadie más, y justo en ese momento las lágrimas empezaron por apoderarse de mi rostro, así que solo corrí y corrí por atravesando toda la ciudad sin importarme mi alrededor pero la verdad es que solo corrí sin dirección alguna, una mezcla de confusión, desilusión y tristeza albergaba mi corazón y razonamiento alguno. Llore como jamás en vida, no sé por cuanto tiempo corrí pero solo note que había pasado demasiado desde que decidí huir de aquel lugar cuando la luz de la luna me cubría por completo. Recuerdo que llegue a la orilla de aquel lago, un gran y hermoso lago que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad en donde pude desahogar un poco de aquel dolor que cargaba encima, sin pensarlo me eché a llorar revolcándome en el pasto como una niña, llore como jamás en mi vida veía pasar imágenes de ese gran amor y de los momentos que pase a su lado pero ese día todo se convertía en dolor, estuve así por mucho tiempo hasta que fui perdiendo todas las fuerzas y mi cuerpo empezó a resentirlo pues sentía como si un enorme camión me hubiese atropellado y sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

Y esta noche me encuentro aquí, en mi cama acostada mirando al techo con lágrimas queriéndose asomar pero las retengo con todas mis fuerzas o más bien con todo mi orgullo, si porque hace tiempo decidí ser una nueva candy, si una nueva candy que nadie lastimara, que nadie humillara y que no volverá a llorar por ningún estúpido hombre. y pensando en todo esto mi mente vuelve al presente y al misterioso hombre de mis sueños y es que me tiene absorta a una extraña sensación como a un "deja vu" que no puedo entender y me confunde cada vez más. Pero miro la hora y ya son las 04:38am y recuerdo que tengo que dormir y descansar un poco por que mañana será un largo pues archie, annie, Paty y stear han planeado un picnic para los 5, y como me veo obligada a ir tengo que hacerlo pues ellos piensan que distraerme me ayudara a solucionar mis supuestos "problemas", pero bueno es hora de dormir que mañana será un nuevo día.

Las horas pasan y pasan y son justamente las 10 de la mañana y con los chicos nos encaminamos a un lugar que según ellos es "sorpresa". La verdad desde que desperté he sentido una fuerte presión en mi pecho, como presintiendo algo pero más bien creo fue la desvelada que me puse anoche, pero sobre todo el no dejar de pensar en aquel hombre de mis sueños y es que entre más nos acercamos a aquel lugar al que nos llevaran los chicos siento un acelerado palpitar en mi corazón, como advirtiéndome o dándome una señal de que algo inesperado ocurrirá, pero me pregunto que será…

Al llegar al lugar mis ojos se abrieron como plato era exactamente el mismo lugar al que hace más de dos años llegue llorando, vaya ahora todo tenia lógica por eso me sentía tan nerviosa, pues nunca me hubiera pasado por la mente venir a este mismo lugar, pero al menos no pasó nada malo "hasta ahora" me dije a mi misma.

El resto del día estuvo genial entre juegos y risas, la verdad mis amigos tenían razón necesitaba distraerme, tenía tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto me sentía nuevamente llena de vida, estaba tan feliz creo que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba pero mi gran alegría se vio interrumpida cuando el gran grito de archie me asusto dejándome temblando inexplicablemente sin voltear (la verdad no entendía aun mi reacción pero sentía que todo mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio) sin razón alguna.

-TIO (grito archie eufóricamente)

-hola archie, hola stear, señoritas (dijo una angelical y educada voz)

Hasta ese momento mi corazón latía fuertemente pero en cuanto volteé la sonrisa que forzosamente iba a dar desapareció por completo. AHI ESTABA! Si el chico de mis sueños, estaba frente a mí, y jamás me imagine que realmente existiera y es que me había convencido que todo era producto de mi imaginación, pero al parecer no! Al contrario existía y era de carne y hueso y tal y como lo había visto en mis sueños (alto, rubio, cuerpo atlético, con un aroma delicioso que a pesar de la distancia podía reconocer y sin pasar por alto esos hermosos ojos AZUL CIELO que me hacían vibrar por completo. Pero justamente me había quedado como de piedra solo podía ver como él se acercaba a mí para saludarme caballerosamente con un beso en el dorso de mi mano. No podía emitir reacción alguna solo pude responderle con una leve venia y sintiendo que en cualquier momento podía desplomarme como una pluma.

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

El resto de la tarde me la pase en silencio, él estaba sentado frente a mi nuestras miradas muchas veces se enlazaban puesto que yo aún no salía de mi asombro enserio esto parecía una broma, el hombre al que muchas noches soñé estaba frente a mí y era nada más ni menos que el tio de mis mejores amigos, era algo que simplemente no tenía lógica, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, simplemente desde que llego quede completamente en silencio prefiriendo no participar en las conversaciones y solo dedicarme a escuchar con educación aunque gran parte de ella no pude terminar de escucharlas pues mi mente me estaba jugando chueco, en verdad era un hombre muy atractivo que cualquiera se derretiría a sus pies pero yo no podía darme ese lujo y es que sería muy evidente lo incomoda que me encontraba. Sentí un gran alivio cuando el picnic llego a su fin y mis amigos pasaron a dejarme a mi departamento. Al llegar fui directo a mi cama. Cerré mis ojos para liberarme de este día tan pesado pero al contrario la imagen de ese hombre o más bien de "albert" apareció en mis pensamientos y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el, pero bueno mañana será un día mejor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desperté muy temprano, eran las 07:00am del día lunes y es que hoy era un día muy importante hoy tendría otra entrevista de trabajo o más bien platicaría con el presidente de una compañía de moda, pues lo había conocido por accidente y al verme me ofreció trabajo, y la verdad que me sorprendió pero reaccione bien puesto que lo necesitaba pero me negué en cuanto me dijo que se trataba el trabajo, vaya quería que fuese modelo, si modelo de ropa femenina, pues según el yo era la indicada para ese gran trabajo, al parecer para él era muy hermosa y me aseguro que sería muy famosa (cosa que no me importaba) pero ganaría muy bien y la verdad si necesitaba el trabajo y por supuesto el dinero así que no me negué en aceptar y bueno hoy es mi primer día así que quiero ser muy puntual ya que me tengo que estar ahí antes de las 9. Al llegar al gran edificio de cristal que se encuentra a las afueras de chicago, soy recibida por una linda y agradable chicas, que al parecer me esperaba y sin darme tiempo me saludo y me llevo directo a una gran habitación donde había mucha ropa y mucha gente! Todo era un caos!. jane la chica me indico que me pusiera un lindo vestido entallado al cuerpo color turquesa, en verdad era muy lindo pero para nada de mi estilo preferiría algo más sencillo pero bueno el trabajo ¡ha empezado! Así que no me negué y me lo puse junto con unas hermosas zapatillas plateadas, al salir la estilista me soltó el cabello y definió más mis rizos, también poniéndome un ligero maquillaje que hacia resaltar mi rostro, me miraba muy hermosa (hasta ese momento me di cuenta).

Después de 7 horas en el estudio para mi primera sesión de fotos está muy agotada, estaba lista para marcharme iba cruzando la recepción cuando escuche como una dulce y angelical voz varonil me llamo por mi nombre.

-CANDY!

-Albert! (le respondí sorprendida) la verdad era que era la última persona que pensaba encontrarme.

-hola candy (caballerosamente saludando) pero dime que haces aquí… bueno si se puede saber (la verdad es que me interesas mucho pequeña "decía entre sus pensamientos"

-ho… hola albert… aquí trabajo

-enserio? (realmente sorprendido) pero que gusto el dueño de esta compañía a hecho sus inversiones en el banco de la familia.

-humm ya veo, tratando de terminar la conversación

-voy de salida y por lo que veo tu igual, si gustas puedo llevarte (dijo amablemente)

-NO! Gracias Respondí rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a responder y marchándome a toda prisa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto albert se sentía decepcionada, justamente estaba pensando en ella cuando la vio no dudo en acercarse para cerciorar que en verdad se trataba de la misma chica y es que desde que la conoció es decir ayer no había podido sacarla de su mente, era la misma chica, si la misma chica que vio aquel día… (uff como olvidar ese día, ese tan trágico día de mi vida, aquel día que aquella mujer me traiciono de la peor manera como nunca pensé) y es que no sé por qué estos recuerdos vuelven a mi memoria, he sido un hombre fuerte que ha tratado de olvidar todo lo malo, no he cerrado las puertas al amor porque sé que llegara la mujer indicada y sobre todo porque no puedo dejarme caer solo por un amor que no fue valorado y que al contrario fue traicionado.

Me dirigía rumbo a la gran mansión de la familia donde mis queridos sobrinos, mi hermana Rosemary y mi tía elroy me esperaban para cenar. Pero cuando llegue me dirigí hacia mi habitación quería descansar o más bien poner en orden mis pensamientos y es que no hacía más que pensar en la chica que conocí ayer, si la misma chica que vi hace más de dos años y ala que nunca deje de pensar y soñar noche tras noche y es que sus hermosos ojos son tan difíciles de ignorar y olvidar. Jamás habría pensado que volvería a verla pero al parecer el destino quiso que volviéramos a encontrarnos. Perdido entre mis pensamientos y con los ojos cerrados escuche la dulce voz de mi hermana.

-vaya con esa actitud de seguro se trata de una chica o me equivoco?

-rose por favor ahora no (le respondí sin abrir mis ojos)

-hermanito sabes que te quiero mucho y que tu y mi hijo Anthony son mi prioridad… solo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir lo mismo

-no te preocupes rose, no pasa nada solo he tenido un mal día (me excuse, pero en verdad tuve un mal día la chica que me traía loco entre mis sueños decidió ignorarme, bueno eso capte yo y lo peor tenerla siempre entre mis pensamientos)

Al día siguiente me desperté, tome una larga ducha y después de unos minutos bajaba al comedor pero antes decidí ir a la habitación de mi sobrino Anthony pues me daría información que quería. Bueno la verdad es que me quede tan intrigado por la reacción de candy que he decidido preguntarle a mi sobrino para saber por qué una mujer tan hermosa actúa de esa forma tan fría.

-así que quieres saber de candy? (enarcando una ceja) solo quiero que sepas que es mi mejor amiga y que ha sufrido mucho, por eso actúa así.

-pero por qué? La verdad me intriga su comportamiento

-te entiendo tio pero… bueno está bien te contare

Después de una hora Anthony termino por relatarle la larga historia de candy sobre todo lo que le paso y el difícil proceso de recuperación y renacimiento de la nueva candy fría y orgullosa.

-no puedo creer que ese estúpido haya hecho eso. En verdad hay que ser muy tonto como para dejar ir a una hermosa dama como ella

-lo mismo pensamos nosotros, pero nunca recibimos respuesta, ni siquiera ella

-qué triste, ha sufrido mucho ahora entiendo por qué me trato ayer así

-tú también has sufrido mucho ti… he ayer? Confundido)

-si Anthony ayer me la encontré en las empresas Smith y me ofrecí a llevarla y secamente me respondió que NO! Y sin darme tiempo a responderle o insistirle se fue dejándome ahí parado.

-enserio? (rompiendo en risas)

-no te burles! (sentencio)

-candy te ha impresionado bastante, verdad tio? (Dejando a un albert sin aliento, no se esperaba esa pregunta repentina)

-solo me llama la atención… (Nerviosamente)

-hay tio ojala que no solo sea eso y en verdad sea algo más para que la ayudes a salir de ese mundo de soledad al que ella misma se ha sumergido…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liovana gracias por tu review y por seguir cada una de mis historias. Saludos especiales para ti preciosa!

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**después de la charla con Anthony me sentía más seguro para acercarme a candy sé que tengo que ganarme su confianza antes que nada y no presionarla, pues después de lo que me entere sabía que había sufrido mucho. Así que dispuesto a verla de nuevo me encamine a las empresas Smith pues teníamos que firmar el contrato y de una vez mataría a 2 pájaros de un tiro, bueno si veía a candy… si a candy (ensoñando) es que están hermosa, tiene un lindo rostro angelical y esas pecas tan encantadoras que le dan un toque picaresco pero en sus verdes y hermosos ojos puede notarse su inocencia más allá de esa actitud tan fría sé que es una mujer llena de virtudes… una mujer con una alegría por la vida oculta a causa de una experiencia dolorosa. Días como hoy me pregunto que hubiese sido de mi si me hubiera dejado caer ante a esa mujer que destrozo, hizo y deshizo con mi corazón lo que se le antojo, que hubiese sido de mi si no hubiera estado conmigo mi familia y en especial mi dulce hermana. Si a ella le debo todo porque gracias a sus consejos no me dejo caer y me levanto con nuevas esperanzas, ilusiones y metas que algún día lograre alcanzar. Pero hoy me doy cuenta que si no fuese por aquella mala experiencia con aquella mujer, jamás hubiese conocido a CANDY! Si a candy. Aquella mujer que vi esa fría noche tirada llorando como a una pequeña chiquilla, se veía tan frágil que no puedo contenerme para acercarme mas ella y verla por completo, si, ella que al verla me hizo darme cuenta que hay personas que sufren más que yo y que por eso comprendí cada uno de los consejos de mi hermana. Aun no puedo creer que el destino otra vez me ponga frente a ella, solo espero que al menos no le sea indiferente, pero sé que me ganare su confianza, su amistad y tal vez algún día, tal vez en un futuro.**

**Al llegar a la empresa albert iba con una determinación así que decidió poner su plan en marcha y se dispuso a hablar con el señor Smith para terminar de firmar el contrato.**

**-William estas seguro? **

**-claro! Usted es uno de nuestros más importantes inversionistas es por eso que me gustaría darle más publicidad al banco de chicago para que más personas inviertan con nosotros, así nuestras empresas alzarían de inmediato las ganancias.**

**-entiendo y por eso me es de gran alago que nos elijas ante la competencia… (Dándole la mano) William cuando quieras puedes seleccionar a las damas que quieras que sean la cara de tus empresas.**

**-gracias señor Smith. Pero me gustaría ver los álbumes con sus fotos y elegirlas.**

**-no quieres verlas en persona? (enarcando una ceja)**

**-no. Prefiero elegirlas así. (Regalándole una sincera sonrisa)**

**Después de varios minutos albert pudo elegir a las 5 hermosas modelos para que fueran la figura estrella de sus empresas y entre ellas una pequeña rubia. Logro su cometido a partir de la semana entrante las 5 modelos estarían en sus empresas y tendría la oportunidad de acercarse más a candy. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Este día llegue con la ilusión de ver a albert si al hombre de mis sueños y es que en toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en él, sonara extraño pero siento algo especial cuando noto su mirada sobre mí, hay pero que cosas digo! Él ha de ser igual que todos… mejor iré a mi restaurante favorito a comer una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Albert al salir de las empresas Smith decidió ir a su restaurante favorito a tomar una malteada de vainilla "su favorita". Llego a un pequeño negocio pero elegante y la comida era maravillosa, el dueño del negocio y sus trabajadores eran sus amigos. Ya que se había vuelto en el cliente más importante porque constantemente iba ahí.**

**Albert estaba concentrado tomando su malteada, ya que era algo que no podía hacer seguidamente porque era un "importante hombre de negocios" pero al estar ahí podía disfrutar de ser libre, nadie que lo conociera llegaba ahí y se sentía más seguro. Al terminar su malteada estaba a punto de pedir la cuenta para marcharse cuando vio a lo lejos que una bella dama entraba, al reconocerla solo pudo atinar a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Llamo a Nick uno de los empleados y le pidió un enorme favor.**

**-por favor llévaselo a la chica rubia de aquella mesa (señalándola disimuladamente)**

**-desea que le de algún recado o alguna nota**

**-solo dile que es de parte de albert! Ella recordara mi nombre**

**-está bien señor William y déjeme decirle que la dama es muy hermosa **

**-lose (con ojos ilusionados)**

**El mesero cumplió con lo pedido por albert llevo a la mesa de la rubia un enorme pastel de chocolate con mermelada encima, una rosa roja y con el recado "es de parte de albert"**

**-QUE HA DICHO! (poniéndose de pie)**

**-señorita el señor albert le ha mandado este detalle**

**-sí, ya escuche pero como se atreve a aceptar ese comportamiento**

**-señorita fue un pedido no se altere si gusta yo regreso las cosas y se lo hago saber al señor..**

**-no señor yo misma se lo regresare (levantándose furiosa con el pastel y la rosa en manos)**

**-pero señorita…**

**Candy sin dudarlo lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontraba hasta que "BINGO" lo diviso en la mesa de al fondo sentado viéndola fijamente con una sonrisita "encantadora"**

**-ahí esta! (exclamo triunfal la rubia) yo le enseñare que conmigo nadie juega dijo en voz casi en susurros**

**Sin dudarlo se dirigió a paso firme a la mesa donde estaba albert quien se encontraba muy feliz porque pensaba que había aceptado su detalle, pero lo que no se esperaba es lo que la rubia haría al llegar a él.**

**-esto es para que aprendas que conmigo nadie juega (tomando con fuerza el pastel y postrándolo sobre la cara del rubio) y para ti soy señorita candy. (Dando media vuelta para marcharse) a y se me olvidaba aquí tiene su rosa de regreso señor William.**

**-pe… pero candy! (sin pensarlo salió tras de ella sin importarle que estaba batido de pastel)**

**La llamaba por su nombre pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba pero cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de subir a su auto con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia ella y le dio un jalón llena de fuerza y la beso, olvidando que su rostro estaba cubierto de pastel. Al principio el beso fue rígido pero segundos después parecía que candy también disfrutaba de él. Pero de pronto en todo ese mágico momento candy se despegó de golpe sin darle tiempo a albert de reacción y ¡plazz! Le dio tremenda cachetada dejándolo impactado. Y sin importarle abrió la puerta de su carro dispuesta a irse pero una fuerte mano la volvió a cerrar para detenerla y sin pensarlo le pregunto secamente.**

**-por qué me odias candy? (con voz seria)**

**-que dices? No seas tonto me acabas de conocer hace unos días y vienes y me besas, que esperas que se una estúpida y que por tus millones caiga rendida a ti por un simple detalle, pues te equivocas no soy una más del montón con la que puedes jugar, divertirte y hacer todo lo que quieras.**

**-pero mi intención no es esa…**

**-entonces cuál es? (interrumpiéndolo) que acaso venir y besarme no es su intención, más bien creo que usted es como todos los hombres y sabe algo hubiera preferido no ir a ese dichoso picnic para no conocerlo**

**-candy… (Cabizbajo) yo si estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y por lo del beso, discúlpame no fue mi intención solo que…**

**-solo que nada señor William**

**-solo soy albert para ti candy (dijo tiernamente)**

**-para mi es "señor William" el brillante magnate de negocios que piensa que todas las mujeres somos tontas y caeremos en sus encantos, pero fíjese que no es así, además… además usted no me llama la atención ni un poquito al contrario si hace dos días me agrado ahora lo detesto**

**-pues cuando te bese no lo pareció **

**-pues me importa muy poco lo que le parezca o no, así que déjeme en paz señor Andrew (completamente furiosa)**

**Sin esperar respuesta subió a su auto y al cerrar dio tremendo portazo dejando a un albert sorprendido. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos rubios sospecho es que un fotógrafo les había sacado una foto justo cuando se besaban y otra en donde se enfocaba a un albert lleno de pastel discutiendo con una pequeña rubia.**

**Albert después de lo sucedido se sentía triste y pensaba en lo que sucedería cuando ella se enterara que "técnicamente" trabajaría para él. Decidiendo ignorar lo malo sonrió y recordó el tierno beso que se dieron, porque sabía que aunque sea por unos segundos ella también lo había disfrutado (se llevó los dedos a su labio delineando sus labios y recordando el rose de los labios de candy la mujer de sus sueños).**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**liovana preciosa gracias por tus comentarios y espero sigas la historia, un abrazo. saludos!**

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**-buenas tardes candy**

**-buenas tardes señor Smith, ya iba de salida (le dijo amablemente la rubia regalándole una gran sonrisa)**

**La verdad era que desde ayer que ocurrió aquel incidente no se había topado con albert en todo el día y eso la tenía sumamente alegre pues pensaba que le había dado su merecido y que por fin había entendido que ella no era igual a las mujeres con las que de seguro estaba acostumbrado a salir.**

**-candy me gustaría hablar seriamente contigo**

**Sin pensarlo candy acepto y siguió al señor Smith hasta su oficina y más haya de estar tranquila se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, pensaba que a lo mejor se había arrepentido de contratarla y estaba a punto de despedirla, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tanto que las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba pero tenía que controlarse no se podía dejar llevar por los nervios. Al llegar a la oficina entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí para tomar asiento.**

**-y entonces señor Smith de que quería hablarme?**

**-candy (en tono serio) quiero saber qué relación tienes con William albert Andrew?**

**-señor Smith no entiendo por qué me pregunta eso… el solo es un conocido (desconcertada mientras sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas por que se esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa)**

**-segura? No me estarás mintiendo (tomando unos periódicos)**

**-en efecto… al señor William lo conocí hace un par de días y salvo a eso no estoy relacionada de ninguna forma con el**

**-pues los diarios y los noticieros dicen lo contrario (entregándole los periódicos para que se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba)**

**Candy los tomo algo desconcertada pues no se imaginaba porque le entregaba ese bonche de periódicos si a ella no le gustaba leer más bien le daba algo de pereza, pero al cambiar la página sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de par en par que no pudo evitar dar un gemido de sorpresa, pues nunca se imaginó lo que estaba viendo y lo peor era lo que cada nota decía. "El magnate hombre de negocios William albert Andrew estrena novia" "la novia oculta de William albert Andrew" "amor a pastelazos una forma de demostrarlo" leía y leía los encabezados sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de ella y pero cuando vio las fotos sentía que hervía de tanto coraje contenido, su cuerpo entero temblaba de coraje asi que con todo su auto control dejo los periódicos en el escritorio y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.**

**-entonces candy?**

**-nada señor, eso es solo un error, es… es como un montaje esas fotos son falsas…**

**-entonces no tienes nada que ver con William?**

**-Por supuesto que NO! (con cara de repulsión )**

**-menos mal… (más tranquilo) me alegro de saber eso porque eso puede traer sus beneficios pero también sus problemas y la verdad me sentía preocupado por que no se vería bien que la novia de William trabajara para él, bueno si lo fueras pero ya me has dicho que no, aunque creo que deberían aclarar todo esto.**

**-he… espere señor Smith, que ha dicho? Yo trabajar para al… digo el señor William?**

**-candy esto te lo haría saber en dos días pero debido a esto te lo diré de una vez. 5 de nuestras modelos han sido elegidas para trabajar con William y entre ellas has sido elegida tú, así que espero que des una buena impresión y hagas un buen papel ya que esto será tu pase para brillar en futuro en el modelaje, es una gran oportunidad así que no lo dejes pasar.**

**Candy solo se dedicó a escuchar cada una de las palabras del señor Smith mientras sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de ella porque sabía que detrás de todo esto estaba el, si de seguro el, la había elegido apropósito. Pero que equivocado que estaba si pensaba que con esto iba a caer, primero caería el pero ella no nunca más preferiría ser ella quien lo hiciera sufrir antes que ella sufra. Así que con todo la hipocresía del mundo trato de dar una buena impresión al señor Smith regalándole una sonrisa para que pensara que estaba encantada con su nuevo contrato con WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW si ese riquillo que quería jugar con ella.**

**Salió del enorme edificio con una gran sonrisa fingida directo a su auto pero al ver a la persona que estaba parada junto a su auto su cara dio un inmenso cambio se convirtió en un rostro lleno de iré, de odio, de coraje y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.**

**-Hola can… (No tuvo tiempo de terminar de saludarla cuando sintió como unas pequeñas pero suaves manos se estrellaban contra su cara)**

**Si tremenda cachetada le pego candy a albert sin poder contenerse así que sin quitarle la mirada de encima le dijo:**

**-esto es para que aprendas que a mí nadie me compra… **

**-candy pero… pero de que hablas (sobándose la mejilla del dolor)**

**-que jugaste muy bien tus cartas, me contrataste entre todas tus modelos, pero que crees no me importa porque no te daré el gusto de caer a tus pies como las otras, has lo que quieras pero has que quiten esas fotos del periódico.**

**-candy yo solo venía a aclarar lo de las fotos**

**-así? Y que me vas a aclarar he? **

**-que yo no tuve nada que ver yo igual me impresione al ver las notas de hoy y pensé que te molestarías por eso vine a verte**

**-gracias señor Andrew o mejor debo llamarte jefecito? Pero no tenía por qué venir **

**-candy porque me odias? Yo… yo solo quiero ser tu amigo**

**-no me interesa en lo absoluto ser tu amiga y ahora menos que nunca! (abriendo la puerta de su auto)**

**Estaba a punto de subir cuando albert se apresuró la cerro de golpe y la cargo entre sus brazos mientras ella impactada forcejeaba para zafarse pero albert con todas sus fuerzas se apresuró y la subió en el asiento copiloto de su auto cerrando con seguro todas las puertas para que no intentara subir, mientras ella se hinchaba de coraje.**

**-déjame bajar William**

**-soy albert para ti y no te dejare bajar hasta que me escuches**

**-por dios William eres un completo extraño para mí no tengo por qué escucharte**

**-nos conocimos hace unos días es suficiente **

**-por dios tienes que escucharte para saber que eres un demente **

**-si quizás lo sea por estar como un tonto detrás de una chica que me gusta mucho y que encima acabo de "conocer hace unos días" (le dijo irónico)**

**-estás loco! (tratando de abrir la puerta)**

**-solo quiero que me escuches (deteniéndola y obligándola a verlo a los ojos) no sé qué te he hecho para que me trates así pero ten por seguro que lo de los diarios no ha sido mi intención ni si quiera fue mi culpa más sin embargo te pido perdón.**

**-solo déjame bajar (contesto secamente)**

**-candy solo dime porque me odias tanto?**

**-por.. Porque todos los hombres son iguales y todos piensan que con unos detalles caemos rendidas a sus pies pero lo siento señor William YO NO SERE UNA MAS DE SU COLECCIÓN! Asi que déjame bajar**

**Albert al escucharla se mordió el labio inferior y es que a pesar de la mala actitud de la rubia no podía borrar lo que ella causaba en él, es que al verla sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, se sentía como un adolescente, y sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y le planto tremendo besote que a pesar de que ella oponía todas sus fuerzas poco a poco fue relajándose y gozando de ese besos tanto como él.**

**Candy por su parte sentía que por más que quería no podía dejar de sentirse bien con él, quería odiarlo y detestarlo pero la verdad es que desde que desde antes de conocerlo no podía dejar se pensar en el sí en el hombre de sus sueños. Sin querer admitirlo ella también disfrutaba de ese beso que le hacía olvidar que hace apenas unos días se habían conocido, le hacía olvidar todo hasta su rencor.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Paloma: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos preciosa!**

**Liovana: gracias por seguir todas mis historias y por tus hermosos reviews. saludos hermosa!**

**Delhia: tienes razón los sueños a veces nos dan mensajes increíbles, gracias por todos tus reviews y gracias por seguir las otras historias preciosa. Saludos! (:**

**Carmen: gracias preciosa y si ya mas adelantito veremos que pasa con Terry.**

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**"Hace unos días que no la veo pero me anima saber que en un momento llegan las modelos y entre ellas esta esa hermosa mujer que me trae loco, aunque la última vez que la vi no termino nada bien. Aún recuerdo los gritos que pego al cortar aquel maravilloso beso y como corrió como loca hasta llegar a su auto para marcharse a toda velocidad sin darme tiempo a seguirla, la verdad estaba en un estado de ensoñación después de ese mágico momento, pero después me petrifique al escucharla gritar ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME ME SECUESTRAN!..."**

**Mientras albert recordaba tocaron la puerta a lo que el respondió y en seguida entro George con 5 jóvenes damas detrás suyo.**

**-buenos días William, las señoritas son las modelos q..**

**-buen día George, señoritas (amablemente) permítanme presentarme… soy William albert Andrew y es un placer tenerlas aquí (mientras las saludaba con un beso en el dorso de la mano de las jóvenes) pero cuando llego a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes quedo boquiabierta porque justamente cuando estaba por emitir la misma acción con ella, candy se adelantó esquivándolo y dándole la mano a modo de un saludo profesional y educado y por supuesto volteando su mirada a George para no verlo.**

**George al ver la escena quiso estallar en risas pero no podía hacerlo porque era la mano derecha de William y para todos era una relación formal, pero más allá de eso ellos se llevaban muy bien, George lo veía como a un hijo pues había pasado toda su vida cuidando de él.**

**-buenos días señoritas, gracias por aceptar este "trabajo" como verán George las guiara al departamento de publicidad ahí se reunirán con una amiga KAREN CLAISE la famosa diseñadora que les entregara los atuendos que usaran para la sesión de fotos y les dará la información necesaria. Para terminar espero que estas 2 semanas podamos llevarnos bien y ejecutar un excelente trabajo (mirando fijamente a la rubia que tenía una cara seria y sin expresión alguna, era como si el hablara con la mismísima pared)**

**Minutos después de haber dejado a las 5 hermosas damas, George regreso a la oficina de albert, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá con un cojín en la cara.**

**-y bien William me contaras que ha sucedido con aquella señorita? (George que miraba el estado en que se encontraba el joven mientras servía un poco de whisky para los dos)**

**-no se George, juro que no sé qué pasa con ella….. HhAAAA! Están tan, tan… hermosa, tan tierna, tan noble pero conmigo no es así conmigo es todo lo contrario. (Sostuvo llevándose apretando más fuerte el cojín contra su cara y soltando un grito ahogado)**

**-me parece que te gusta mucho pero como la conociste?**

**-en un picnic que organizaron mis sobrinos pero Anthony no pudo ir así que me invitaron a mi… en un principio me negué aunque debo admitir que algo en mi cabeza me decía que fuera y luego la conocí y me la volví a topar en la empresa del señor Smith y luego decidí contratarla…..**

**-vaya el destino los junto, así que me parece que esto puede volverse en un gran amor**

**-vamos George alucinas, ni siquiera le atraigo en lo más mínimo, piensa que soy un riquillo que tiene una innumerable lista de conquistas que solo las usa y desecha como…**

**George al escuchar eso soltó una larga y ruidosa carcajada contagiando a albert mientras tomaban un sorbo de su whisky.**

**-y bien que harás?**

**-nada creo que es mejor dejarlo por la paz, en verdad tiene una mano pesadita y mi mejilla aun resiente el dolor, así que creo que mejor acabaremos este trabajo y punto final (mientras se mordía un labio por las palabras recién dichas)**

**-William te vas a dejar vencer? Vaya pensé que eras más valiente… esas damas son únicas y si ella se porta asi debe haber algún por que**

**-de hecho lo hay…**

**-entonces joven William se inteligente y cambia tu estrategia si en verdad la quieres conquistar, porque solamente tienes que ver tu cara para saber que esa chica en unos días te ha robado tu vida entera.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Aun me siento mal por lo de hace un rato creo que me pase con el desplante que le hice mientras el solo fue amable… mmm pero bueno así entenderá que no quiero nada con el… bueno aunque esos ojos, ese cuerpo, esa voz, su rostro es tan… tan! ¡Rayos! Que estoy diciendo el… lo detesto es un niño rico como todos, si claro piensa que con ser educado y amable me conquistara pero no yo no caeré rendida ante sus pies… tengo que hablar con el fingir una amistad para saber contra que luchare siiiiii… eso está muy bien, CANDY eres muy inteligente… espera porque estoy feliz de quererme acercar a el… porque tiene que ser tan dulce que hace que mi corazón se agite cuando estoy cerca de, el… hay candy creo que estas metida en un gran problema William albert te gusta! Espera un gusto solo es un gusto, awsss menos mal no estoy enamorada de mi "jefecito" ¡NO ESTOY LOCA PARA ESTARLO! O SI? Hay ya mejor me concentro y dijo de pensar en ese engreído.**

**Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Karen se acercó a candy para avisarle que la prueba de vestuario había terminado.**

**-Candy estas bien?**

**-haa! Hoo si claro, discúlpeme señorita me decía?**

**-que pueden retirarse mañana a las 10 las esperaremos aquí para la sesión fotográfica… de acuerdo?**

**-si**

**Dicho esto Karen y las 5 jóvenes salieron rumbo a la entrada principal donde albert ya se encontraba con George en la recepción charlando un poco. Candy al verlo se encamino hacia él pues quería llevar a cabo su plan. Albert al darse cuenta puso pie en marcha hacia la misma dirección y justo cuando estaba por llegar a candy le dio una sonrisita de lado y la esquivo pasándole por un lado y llegando a la dama que venía detrás a "Karen".**

**Candy al verlo pasar de un lado se quedó parada con los ojos muy abiertos pues ella juraba que venía por ella pero que equivocada que estaba la ignoro y se fue con "Karen". Sentía que el corazón por 1 minuto dejo de latir, que las piernas estaban por fallarles y caer, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba al mismo ritmo, si y todo por culpa de su "jefecito". Estaba FURIOSA pero pese a todo su orgullo Sonrió ampliamente fingida y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Salió de la empresa Andrew, fue directo a su auto entro, y arranco a toda velocidad sentía que si no manejaba más aprisa sus venas estallarían, su mirada era fría y expresando toda la furia contenida.**

**George al ver toda la escena y la actitud de candy solo guardo silencio pues el habría jurado que albert iría hacia ella pero no, la esquivo y lo peor fue ver la reacción de la rubia, que por un momento hasta le dio miedo pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos que se veían penetrantes y lo peor fue escuchar rechinar las llantas de un auto minutos después de que la joven salió de la empresa. Ahora si que William se había metido en un aprieto.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"otra vez estoy aquí en el mismo lugar que lo vi por primera vez, el mismo lugar al que llegue aquel tormentoso día. No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, yo que estuve a punto de hablar con él y tal vez darle la oportunidad de ser "amigos" pero que tonta fui es… es igual a todos! Pero es un tonto si piensa que me a herido yo el enseñare lo que es realmente ignorar a alguien porque de mi nadie se burla… por un momento pensé que él era diferente, que tal vez con él podía darme una nueva oportunidad pero… el amor no es más para mi … mi corazón murió cuando el … si… cuando aquel hombre al que amaba, al que amo con toda mi alma y no puedo olvidar por más que lo intento me dejo en el altar, aun lloro y me veo corriendo tras de él rogándole y pidiéndole una explicación… si una explicación que no obtuve por más que implore, por más que rogué… pero al mismo tiempo el rencor se apodera de mi corazón si… por que no puedo volver a enamorarme no! Nunca más! Todos los hombres son iguales!"**

**-candy!**

**-heee?**

**-que haces aquí? (sentándose a su lado para verla)estas bien? (notando el resto de lágrimas cerca de sus hermosos ojos que lucían tristes y cargados de dolor"**

**-Anthony me asustaste… estaba distraída! Estoy muy bien!...Y respondiéndote este es mi lugar favorito**

**-vaya también es el lugar favorito de mi tio**

**-Anthony por favor no quiero hablar de eso y mucho menos de tu tio**

**-paso algo? Me entere que trabajaras en las empresas **

**Candy rodo los ojos y con la mirada le rogo a Anthony cambiar el tema a lo que el entendió y mejor comenzaron a platicar un tema diferente.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Anthony creo que esto no es una buena idea mejor llévame de regreso a mi departamento**

**-candy no es la primera vez que vas a mi casa y si tu temor es mi tio no te preocupes el solo va los fines de semana por eso no lo habías conocido hasta el día del picnic**

**-es que…**

**-candy mi madre me pidió que te invitara quiere verte y sabes que ella te adora**

**-está bien pero solo por ella! Heee**

**Al llegar entraron alegremente a la mansión Brown siendo recibidos por la madre de Anthony muy entusiasmada**

**-CANDY! QUE ALEGRIA VERTE DE NUEVO! MIRATE ESTAS HERMOSA (abrazándola efusivamente)**

**-gracias Rosemary en realidad tenia pena de venir pero Anthony me convenció (acercándose a el para abrazarlo y guiñarle pero Rosemary rápidamente se acercó y le tomo las manos)**

**-candy! Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial…**

**-en verdad?**

**-Rosemary la cena esta…es…taaaa…CANDY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ALEMO Y LIOVANA: PRINCESAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y VEREMOS QUE TACTICA UTILIZARA ALBERT PARA CONQUISTAR A LA RUBIA! GRACIAS Y SALUDOS PRECIOSAS.**

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-no puedo creer que ustedes ya se conocían (Rosemary con una enorme sonrisa)**

**-querida, más bien fue un accidente conocernos, si un gran accidente (le respondió candy con una enorme sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada a albert)**

**Albert al entender la indirecta de candy sintió que el corazón se le apachurraba… nadie le había tratado de esa manera tan fría y lo peor que esa mujer que lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo hacía sentir un estorbo en su vida... Le gustaba, Si esa mujer le gustaba, le encantaba y aunque suene raro la quería, fue amor a primera vista desde aquel día que la vio llorando vestida de novia pero desde ese momento no pudo olvidar esos verdes y hermosos ojos que lo hipnotizaron. Si pero ahora que pretendía acercarse a ella y ser su amigo o tal vez… conquistarla, ella se negaba y simplemente lo ignoraba con tal frialdad que a veces ni el mismo podía creer que esa rubia lo estuviera volviendo loco.**

**-tienes razón candy un enorme accidente (devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de ella) es más creo que también fue un gran accidente haberte elegido entre las modelos. **

**-señor Andrew o más bien diría jefecito si usted gusta podemos deshacer ese contrato que por cierto nada me haría más feliz **

**-hey, hey esperen! candy trabaja para ti hermanito? Vaya que sorpresa no me lo imagine**

**Albert al escuchar lo que candy dijo se puso rígido y empuño las manos de coraje casi a punto del descontrol e ignorando por completo la pregunta y comentario de su hermana le dijo**

**-perfecto candy mañana mismo hablo con el señor Smith y gracias señorita modelo!**

**-de nada jefecito (le respondió altanera) … y si me disculpas Rosemary tengo que irme, prometo visitarte otro día!**

**-está bien candy pero que te lleve Anthony **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Antes de que candy saliera de la mansión Brown albert subió rápidamente a su habitación como alma que lleva al diablo estaba lleno de ira, de furia y no por lo que candy le había dicho si no por… - "por estúpido" se dijo así mismo - por haberle seguido el juego el mismo había puesto fin a sus esperanzas y pudo verlo en los ojos de ella. Para relajarse se dejó caer sobre la cama y puso una almohada en su rostro oprimiéndolo con sus manos y grito fuertemente. Pero no se había dado cuenta que una hermosa rubia lo miraba!**

**-vaya hermanito debe gustarte mucho para ponerte así (le dijo Rosemary sentándose a un lado donde él estaba acostado)**

**- Rosemary no digas tonterías ella... Ella**

**-te gusta mucho hermanito no lo niegues y se nota que a ella también le gustas**

**-ella me odia**

**-trata de hacerlo pero no te odia y sabes estoy segura que muy pronto tendré cuñada**

**-rose agradezco tus buenos deseos hermanita pero es algo muy difícil**

**-pero no imposible… y yo les voy a dar un empujoncito el viernes!**

**-que tramas rose?**

**-invitare a candy a la fiesta de la tía elroy (le respondió con una gran sonrisa traviesa)**

**-QUE HARAS QUE?**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"No puedo creer que me tratara así, es un canalla se cree la gran cosa porque es un riquillo berrinchudo…. Hay un berrinchudo muy hermoso diría yo!... pero que cosas digo, candy tienes que concentrarte, tú tienes que odiarlo, detestarlo, porque es un hombre igual que todos… pero dios! Ni siquiera puedo detestarlo u odiarlo cuando veo esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, hay! Es tan… tan guapo y esa sonrisa que me derrite, aun no entiendo cómo puedo contenerme cuando lo tengo frente a mí. Pero ya BASTA CANDY! Piensas y dices cosas imposibles… es que no puedo, no puedo caer ante un hombre, no puedo volver a cometer el mismo error, pero en los ojos de albert puedo ver algo muy diferente, algo que me llena de confianza por un momento pero después el recuerdo de aquel hombre me agobia. No quiero aceptar que albert me gusta, no quiero que él también se vaya de mi vida y me deje destrozada, el hombre de mis sueños que a pocos días de conocerlo me hace sentir algo muy especial, esa emoción que mi corazón siente cada vez que lo veo pero que oculto con mi frialdad, porque no quiero que este sentimiento me domine… por que, por que Terry me tuvo que causar ese gran dolor que ahora me hace desconfiar! Por qué…. Me pregunto si algún día volveré a amar a alguien y lo más importante volveré a confiar en alguien?... no se!.. Tengo tantas dudas pero siento un presentimiento, siento que muy pronto lo descubriré.."**

**-ya se lo que hare! (se durmió la rubia diciendo esto ultimo)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Muy temprano albert estaba llegando a su empresa, estaba bajando del auto cuando una rubia hermosa se posó ante sus ojos, dejándolo sorprendido ya que después de lo sucedido la noche anterior pensó que no la volvería a ver algún tiempo.**

**-puedo hablar contigo? (dijo seria con el rostro agachado)**

**-está bien… (Suspirando) si quieres vamos por un café para tener más privacidad**

**-podemos ir a otro lugar?**

**-si**

**Albert estaba sorprendido y un poco emocionado porque candy le había pedido que fueran a otro lugar eso significaba que a lo mejor un lugar muy especial para ella. Pero algo lo tenía desconcertado y era la actitud de ella, ayer la miraba tan agresiva y hoy estaba sumamente diferente estaba tranquila, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y con la mirada perdida. Nos e esperaba esta reacción de su parte si bien pensaba verla después y pedirle disculpas pero ella llego de improvisto a verlo a él.**

**Minutos después llegaron a aquel lugar especial para candy si para candy pero también para albert, aquel lugar donde los dos lloraron por un gran amor que los traiciono, aquel lugar en donde aquel día tal vez sus almas lloraron juntas. **

**Candy camino hacia un gran árbol y se sentó en el pasto invitando a albert a hacer lo mismo.**

**-sabes algo albert… este lugar me trae recuerdos muy malos**

**-si quieres podemos irnos**

**-no, aun no! Tengo que decirte algo…**

**-está bien (dijo confundido) entonces me dirás? (le dijo un poco impaciente)**

**-te odio albert**

**-haaa… lose! Aunque señorita modelo no es algo que me guste es...**

**-te odio porque me haces sentir cosas que no quiero sentir (por fin solo candy con los ojos cerrados dejando a un albert impactado)**

**-ca..**

**-déjame terminar albert, después del incidente de ayer lo pensé mucho y sé que actuaste así por la manera en que te he tratado pero lo hice por que**

**-me odias**

**-por hacerme desearte con esa mirada, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me sonríes, tus coqueteos nada discretos, no soporto que hagas que con solo verte mi mundo gire hacia ti, no quiero sentir algo más por ti… y no soporto que antes de conocerte ya fastidiabas mi sueños**

**-antes de conocerte?**

**-si albert antes de conocerte yo soñaba con un hombre que termino por embriagarme de él, que se metió en muchos de mis pensamientos, sueños y en i vida. Aquel día que te conocí quede impactada pensé que todo era producto de mi imaginación pensé que no eras real, pero al aparecer el destino me vuelve a jugar sucio otra vez.**

**-otra vez?**

**-supongo que tus sobrinos ya te habrán contado sobre lo que me sucedió… es.. estuve a punto de casarme (con los ojos cristalinos)**

**-Anthony me platico…**

**-lo ame como no tienes una idea, le di lo mejor de mí, anhelaba tener un futuro juntos, tener un hogar una familia que los dos estuviéramos juntos para siempre, prometimos tantas cosas que él no cumplió, promesas que el olvido y decidió irse sin darme una explicación… le rogué que me digiera el por qué, le suplique que se quedara a mi lado y a cambio solo recibí "nada" el me humillo frente a todos, el destrozo mi corazón, el me mato en vida, mato el amor de mi corazón que hoy solo agoniza de tanto dolor. (le decía mientras gruesas lagrimas se desprendían de su rostro) por eso me niego a volver a entregar el corazón me niego a volver a amar, porque… porque todos son iguales, solo te utilizan, te elevan hasta el cielo y te dejan, te abandonan sin explicación alguna.**

**-candyy..! (Mirándola con ternura mientras con su mano le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de esos hermosos ojos que ahora tenían su luz apagada! Pequeña las cosas siempre pasan por algo, estoy seguro que la vida tiene preparado algo mejor para ti.**

**-albert la vida es tan injusta jamás le perdonare lo que me hizo… jamás perdonare el daño irreparable que me causo.**

**- candy no te aferres al pasado, no te aferres a los recuerdos tristes. No reabras la herida que tal vez ya cicatrizo. No revisas los dolores y sufrimientos antiguos. **

**¡Lo que paso; paso!**

**Así que de ahora en adelante, pon tus fuerzas en construir una vida nueva, orientada hacia lo alto, y camina de frente, sin mirar atrás.**

**Haz como el sol que nace cada día sin pensar en la noche que paso.**

**-candy al escuchar las palabras de albert se quedó sin palabras solo lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, jamás pensó que un hombre como el pudiera pensar de esa manera y ella que lo había tratado muy mal, tal vez lo había juzgado mal- **

**"aunque no quiera aceptarlo… albert tiene razón debo seguir adelante" **

**continuara... chicas dejen su review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"nunca pude imaginarme que albert sería un hombre tan diferente, no es igual que todos los hombres al menos eso pude notar con todo lo que me dijo, aun siento el sentimiento con que me dijo aquellas palabras y en sus ojos pude notar el dolor que el también carga, es como si el también sufriera por algo, pero no pude descifrarlo, pude ver como el trata de ocultar su propio dolor… pero POR QUIEN SUFRIRA?... aunque creo que tome la mejor decisión no debo dejar que el pasado arruine mi presente tengo que empezar a olvidar así que estoy feliz que hayamos quedado como amigos"**

**-candy, candy… que tienes? **

**-discúlpenme stear y archie pero estaba distraída**

**-de seguro pensabas en mi tio**

**-que dices archie? (dando un pequeño saltito de la impresión)**

**-candy Anthony ya nos mantuvo al tanto y ahora que empezaremos a trabajar en la empresa ya nos hemos enterado de todo**

**-es cierto candy nos mostraron el periódico de hoy **

**-periódico?... no te entiendo stear**

**-candy dime algo ayer estuviste con mi tio en la mañana?**

**-si pero…**

**-lo sabía, el periódico tiene razón ustedes… ustedes son novios**

**-no digas tonterías archie entre albert y yo no hay nada y si estuvimos ayer juntos fue porque teníamos que hablar y por qué hicimos un acuerdo…**

**-qué clase de acuerdo? (archie curioso mientras ponía toda su atención a lo que la rubia iba a responder)**

**-es algo personal entre su tio y yo… solo puedo decirles que somos amigos (les dijo retirándose y dejando solos a los dos jóvenes)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Archie y stear no conformes se dirigieron a la oficina de Anthony para sacarle información o por lo mínimo que aclarara sus dudas, así que rápidamente llegaron y entraron agitados.**

**-Anthony tu puedes decirnos que significa lo que candy nos dijo? (entraron de golpe a la oficina)**

**-de que hablan (sin despegar los ojos de los documentos de su escritorio)**

**-que tio y candy son amigos, según tu no podían ni verse (sentándose frente a él)**

**-igual a mí me gustaría saber eso, ayer llegaron juntos a la empresa, parecían muy cambiados al día de la cena y los dos se veían muy feliz **

**-creo que eso significa que tio y candy se entienden y me alegra que ya no se peleen por que en verdad empezaba a asustarme lo que nos contabas… solo espero que los dos superen su pasado por que tio albert sufre mucho y aunque intente ocultarlo puedo darme cuenta… (menciono stear mientras su mente viajaba a otro lugar)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"no puedo creer que haya aceptado la invitación de mi hermana, vaya creo que después de aquella platica pude al menos ganarme un pedacito de su confianza, aunque no me daré por vencido el viernes hare todo lo posible por estar con ella toda la noche en la fiesta (pensaba albert con mucha emoción tocando su barbilla coquetamente"**

**-SEÑORITA CANDY! (grito George para llamar la atención de albert)**

**-heee… candy? (mirando para todos lados)**

**-William debo decirte que en tan poco tiempo este muy enamorado, solo así pude llamar tu atención**

**-discúlpame George, quieres un whisky? (mientras se dirigía al pequeño bar de su oficina)**

**-no gracias William pero vine a entregarte esto (extendiéndole la mano para entregarle una carta)**

**Albert se sirvió un whisky y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo mientras sentía como la garganta le quemaba. Abrí la carta y leyó poco a poco. Al principio tenía una cara de confusión no entendía el contenido de la carta pero al leer la última parte y ver aquel nombre plasmado en esa hoja sus ojos se abrieron como plato dejándolo en shock y soltando la carta hasta caer al piso. George sin entender y ver la reacción del rubio tomo la carta y la leyó, porque debía ser algo sumamente delicado para dejar en ese estado al gran William albert Andrew, al terminar de leer George estaba tan sorprendido como albert pero ahora entendía por que la reacción del joven así que sin más que hacer lo ayudo a sentarse y espero a que el reaccionara. Albert estaba en completa confusión su mente daba mil vueltas, parecía un remolino, parecía una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, su corazón latía rápidamente, no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo otra vez esa mujer quiera volver. Si a esa mujer a que tanto amo y que tal vez por la que todavía sentía algo pro que saber de ella le dolía tanto… le afectaba, lo hacía vulnerable, porque con solo saber de ella otra vez se reabría la herida que ya estaba cicatrizando, porque ahora que todo marchaba tan bien- se preguntaba una y mil veces-**

**-William sabias que estabas vulnerable a que esto algún dia pasara (tomando asiento frente ha el para confortarlo)**

**-ge… George por qué ahora? Por qué ahora que empezaba a enterrarla en mi corazón… RAYOS! (Grito desenfrenadamente con una voz ronca y llena de ira) no sé por qué diablos me pongo así no sé por qué ella tienes este efecto en mí. Hubiera preferido no saber nunca más de ella (tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos mientras sus dedos se enterraban en su cabellera)**

**-William es simple responder a tu pregunta por qué no tuviste oportunidad a poder desahogar tu dolor, te encerraste en el mundo del trabajo para ignorar lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, preferiste guardarte el sentimiento que tanto te agobiaba porque sabias y sabes que tu familia depende de ti. Muchas veces fingiste esa gran sonrisa ante tu tía, hermana, sobrinos, empleados, ante tu familia, ante la sociedad, pero ante mi podías sonreírme pero tus ojos no me engañaban. Tus ojos siempre han mostrado ese dolor que has cargado por mucho tiempo, ese dolor que a un no has sacado, ese dolor que no has dejado ir y que cada día te consume. William es tiempo que pienses en ti, siempre pones a todos antes que a ti mismo y es tiempo que tu prioridad seas tu mismo, no puedes esperar que los demás sean completamente felices cuando tu estas lleno de tanto dolor. **

**Albert al escuchar las palabras de George bajo mas la cabeza con sus manos mientras se jalaba el cabello como señal de dolor y empezó a llorar como un niño, se desató en un mar de lágrimas, él no quería llorar pero las lágrimas se abrían paso solas, así que con todas sus fuerzas lloro, lloro y lloro como nunca dejando a un George muy impresionado. Albert apretaba los dientes mientras recordaba todo lo que le paso, mientras recordaba aquella mujer que tanto daño le hizo, su cuerpo temblaba por que el sentimiento empezaba a apoderarse de su ser sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, su piel tenía un tono sonrosado por la fuerza en que lloraba. George lo miraba con ternura sabía que durante mucho tiempo había tratado de ser fuerte pero era hora de cerrar el pasado y la única forma de hacerlo era sacando todo ese dolor y esas lagrimas que en ese entonces no se permitió sacar y ahora para ponerle fin prepararse para afrontar frente a frente el pasado.**

**Albert dejo de llorar, apretó fuertemente los ojos para dar fin a más lágrimas, se limpió el rostro con su brazo y con toda la seriedad se puso de pie de golpe y dijo con una voz ronca –George necesito que te hagas cargo de la empresa estos dos días, el viernes nos vemos en la fiesta de la tia elroy- George perturbado y sin esperar lo mencionado solo a tino a responder con un asentamiento de cabeza- así albert salió de su oficina hirviendo en coraje, enojo, con sentimientos negativos y dando tremendo portazo que llamo la atención de todos los empleados que estaban en el pasillo y sin hacer caso omiso a su alrededor con paso marcado y con toda la prisa salió de la empresa dejando a todos con la boca abierta, hasta a sus sobrinos que lo toparon en el pasillo y que hicieron el intento de detenerlo pero al ver la cara de su tio sin expresión alguna, una cara que jamás le habían visto sintieron terror y decidieron no hacer intento alguno- para albert no existía nada a su alrededor en ese momento estaba cegado por los sentimientos encontrados, estaba encerrado en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de que una rubia que estaba por entrar a su auto le dedico una gran y hermosa sonrisa.**

**Candy al ver que albert paso a su lado ignorándola por completo le grito muy enojada "Señor WILLIAM" justo cuando el abría la puerta de su auto para marcharse**

**Albert al escuchar esa dulce voz se detuvo en seco y voltio hacia ella sin expresión alguna y se dirigió a ella con peligro y sin detenerse llego hasta ella tomándola por la cintura espantándola un poco y la… la beso, tomo sus labios sin permiso alguno mientras sus ojos yacían cerrados, el beso al principio fue con fuerza pero poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo lento con cariño con ternura hasta que las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaban de rostro, dejando a la rubia que disfrutaba de ese beso impactada pues no lo había visto llorar y más como lo vio con esa frialdad hace unos segundos y ahora llorando mientras la besaba- albert termino el beso y lentamente y con una voz muy suave se acercó al oído de candy y le dijo – PERDONAME PEQUEÑA!. Sin más se despegó de ella y dio media vuelta para subir a su carro y marcharse con alta velocidad dejando a una candy petrificada y con la boca abierta. No entendía la actitud de albert tofo fue tan raro estaba realmente confundida.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"como pude ser un estúpido, como puedes ser una persona tan mala… no te basto con todo el daño que me hiciste no te basto con causarme dolor, ahora vienes y quieres hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, quieres probarme si todavía te amo… preferiría no volverte a ver pero no por odio si no por temor a no haberte olvidado por que porque ahora que he conocido a una mujer fantástica ahora que empezaba a olvidarte completamente, tengo miedo. No puedo ni siquiera seguir el consejo que le di a candy porque tu vienes a arruinarlo nuevamente..-pensaba albert mientras manejaba rápidamente y apretando con fuerza el volante- **

**continuara... chicas dejen su review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy se encontraba muy confundida por lo que ocurrió al salir de la empresa, estaba sumamente enojada podía creer que albert se había atrevido a besarla y en un lugar público. Se recostó en su cama para tratar de calmar sus pensamientos cuando a su mente vinieron las palabras de stear.**

**FLASHBACK**

**-candy dime algo ayer estuviste con mi tio en la mañana?**

**-si pero…**

**-lo sabía, el periódico tiene razón ustedes… ustedes son novios**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Abrió los ojos y meneo la cabeza para buscar los periódicos de estos últimos días, aquellos periódicos que no había querido leer. Sin dudarlo tomo los periódicos en sus manos y empezó a ojearlo cuando llego a aquella página en donde albert y ella estaban bajo un árbol sentados y la otra donde el posaba su mano en sus mejillas, bueno eso parecía al ver las fotos. Quedo estática al leer el título "UNA PAREJA DISPAREJA" pero quedo aun peor al leer un poco de la reseña "EL MAGNATE HOMBRE DE NEGOCIOS WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW OCULTA A SU NOVIA, LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON QUE LO ORILLO A HACER ESTO? DESPUES DE TANTOS RUMORES AL FIN EL JOVEN SENTARA CABEZA CON UNA JOVEN Y HERMOSA MODELO… QUE AL PARECER LO TRAE TOCANDO EL CIELO. VAYA PAREJA! Y VAYA QUE HA SUFRIDO EL GRAN HOMBRE DE NEGOCIOS POR ESTA SEÑORITA "PASTELAZOS, CACHETADAS Y PLEITOS" TENDRA ALGUN FUTURO ESATA RELACION? al leer esto candy soltó un gemido de terror no había pasado por su mente "sentar cabeza"? matrimonio? Compromiso? No, no los diarios exageraban con lo que publicaban- (dio un suspiro y fue justo cuando desvió su vista a la siguiente foto, al ver lo que decía debajo de la foto su corazón se detuvo por completo, se puso pálida y por un momento sintió que toda ella se congelaba "HABRA OLVIDADO A SU EX – PROMETIDA? O SOLO ES UNA MAS EN SU LISTA PARA BORRAR PASADOS RECUERDOS" con enojo candy dio un último vistazo a la foto – una foto donde albert se veía muy feliz y sonriente y a su lado una joven hermosa de ojos grises claros, una cabellera larga, negra y lisa, un cuerpo perfecto y tan alta como él y parecían estar muy felices los dos, en sus ojos podía notarse el amor entre los dos- Candy sin darse cuenta de su reacción cerro de golpe el periódico y lo aventó al suelo, mientras con coraje apretaba los dientes… si algo era cierto William albert Andrew sufría y sufría por amor, pero por amor a otra mujer mientras se burlaba de ella-se decía así misma la rubia- **

**"William, William, William no puedo creer que fueras capaz de esto, que tonta fui al pensar en siquiera darte mi confianza, mi amistad… te burlaste de mí, te abrí mi corazón y tu mientras me mirabas como tu desahogo mientras me besabas a la hora que quisieras, pero si pensabas que iba a caer rendida a ti… estas muy equivocado, ya una vez llore por un hombre que me hizo mucho daño y ahora tu… -mientras sus ojos mostraban la gran molestia que cargaba encima- por un momento pensé que eras diferente que quizás… pero no William gracias por hacerme darme cuenta que todos los hombres son igual… TODOS! – tomando el periódico mientras lo hacía en mis pedacitos- sin aun entender por qué candy empezó a llorar con amargura sin dar respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía- le dolía saber que él amaba a otra? O saber que él había jugado con ella?- se preguntaba la rubia"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Albert estaba devastado, conducía velozmente sin rumbo alguno, no sabía por qué pero el corazón internamente le dolía mucho, tal vez George tenía razón al fin había llegado el momento de soltar toda la carga que no pudo desahogar y ahora era tiempo de cerrar esa etapa en su vida, darle fin y continuar con su vida- mientras conducía dio un tremendo frenon que hizo rechinar las llantas enmarcando el pavimento de la carretera- "que estoy haciendo porque ahora me quiebro? Por qué ahora si antes no lo hice, por que dejo que esto me afecte tanto… creo que estoy manejando mal las cosas… no debo darle la oportunidad de que ella arruine mi vida así como si nada… si algo es cierto es que yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, nada que nos una… me atrevo a decir que ya ni siquiera la amo… pero de quererla?, no se estoy muy confundido no sé qué hare cuando vuelva a verla, pero… -mientras se decía así mismo esto la imagen de una rubia de ojos verdes llego a su mente junto con lo sucedido al salir de la empresa- Dios mío! CANDY! Que tonto he sido desquite toda mi frustración con ella… besándola.. pero ese beso – recordando aquel beso mientras con sus dedos tocaba sus labios- sus labios tan suaves, carnosos, esos labios rosados que tienen un sabor a dulce, esos labios que me seducen sin que ella se dé cuenta, esos labios que son mi perdición y tentación. Candy! Eres tan hermosa, ayer me demostraste que eres una mujer llena de tantos sentimientos y virtudes, y no la mujer frívola que demostraste ser al conocernos, eres tan frágil por dentro que te ocultas tras una máscara para no volver a sufrir, tu que has sufrido tanto como yo! tu más que nadie sabe el dolor que causa el perder a alguien que has amador tanto, pero ahora tu eres libre y yo también, los dos tenemos derecho a dar la vuelta a la página y continuar con nuestras vidas… desde aquel día que te vi ahí sufriendo tanto tus ojos se impregnaron contra los míos, desde ese día no pude borrar u olvidar tus ojos, tu rostro, no pude apartarte de mi mente ni de mis sueños de los que te adueñaste, siempre viví con la ilusión de volverte a ver y quien iba a decirlo siempre estuvimos tan cerca y ahora estamos juntos!... pero algún día podrás verme con ojos de amor? algún día podrás borrar los recuerdos malos? Podrás olvidarlo? Y yo podre olvidarla? –dios un suspiro cabizbajo- y ahora en cuestión de segundos mande todo al diablo con mi comportamiento, candy no debí robarte aquel beso, no ahora que habíamos hecho un trato, soy un estúpido! Pero… pero candy tengo que verte, tengo que ver aquellos hermosos ojos que me transmiten tanta paz!"**

**Albert después de unos minutos de análisis decidió regresar para buscar a candy… para pedirle disculpas por la forma en que había actuado, si bien él quería besarla, pero no de la forma en que lo hizo, bueno aunque ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones atrás! Pero no importaba le fallo a la amistad que le brindo y eso a que apenas tenía 2 días y ya le había fallado, se sentía muy mal pero muy en el fon do feliz porque la beso y por qué ella lo disfruto…estaba casi seguro!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy después del mal momento que había vivido al leer los periódicos decidió tomar una larga ducha de agua caliente con sales con aroma a rosas, estaba profundamente perdida disfrutando de su ducha cuando el golpe de la puerta la saco de su tranquilidad, con un poco de molestia corto su ducha, se secó, se puso su ropa interior, estaba a punto de vestirse al ver que los golpes cesaron pero al escuchar la voz de Rosemary decidió ponerse una bata larga. Candy se apuró para abrir la puerta dejando a pasar a una Rosemary sumamente nerviosa.**

**-candy mi hermanooo. Mie hermano ha desaparecido (dijo alterada)**

**-cálmate rose, él está bien yo lo vi hace un rato pero…**

**-pero que candy dime? (dijo suplicante la rubia)**

**-estaba un poco raro, pero creo que exageras Rosemary él está bien (dijo tratando de calmarla)**

**-que dices candy… no tienes idea (estaba a punto de decirle algo importante a candy cuando la puerta volvió a sonar y Rosemary decidió sentarse en el sofá de lado izquierdo)**

**Candy pensó que tal vez era algunas de sus amigas pues nadie más tenía su dirección, así que no dudo en abrir la puerta, pero no se esperó nunca a la persona que aparecería frente a ella.**

**-CANDY PERDONAME (le dijo albert abrazándola fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se embriagaba del olor a rosas que desprendía de su cuerpo)**

**Candy esta petrificada ni siquiera podía emitir palabra alguna, las palabras parecían no salirle, no esperaba tal reacción de albert y justamente cuando la hermana de él estaba ahí en su departamento, era realmente un mal momento pero lo peor estaba por venir justo cuando ella pensó que al fin el, la soltaría sintió como sus labios se posaban sobre ella, estaba absortan en ese beso quería decirle a albert que parar que no estaban solos pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba hasta que el grito de una suave voz corto aquel momento. **

**-WILLIAM! (dijo Rosemary levantándose y tapándose la boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Saori: gracias por tu review preciosa espero sigas la historia y ya veremos que pasa con los rubios!**

**liovana: veremos que pasara con albert mas adelante ya viene el encuentro con su ex y ya meros igual aparecera terry!**

**continuara... chicas dejen su review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Albert al escuchar la voz de su hermana corto el beso de golpe para asegurarse que la dueña de la voz era de ella, al verla su rostro se tornó en un tono rojizo, estaba sumamente apenado sabía que lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien, estaba por decir algo cuando candy quien aún no apartaba su mirada del marco de la puerta dijo en un susurro y tartamudeando "Te..t..te..rry" albert al escuchar ese nombre voltio su mirada a la puerta en donde se encontró con unos ojos azules oscuros y profundos que también habían volteado a verlo desafiante, sabía que había presenciado la escena ocurrida, pero ni siquiera podía emitir palabra alguna o más bien no sabía que decir por qué a juzgar por la reacción de la rubia y de la cara que tenía, estaba casi seguro que él era el hombre que dejo a candy en el altar, albert no sabía que decir pero solo pensar en eso la sangre empezó a hervirle y sin pensarlo tomo a candy de la cintura para abrazarla por detrás amorosamente y decirle.**

**-princesa es amigo tuyo? (Mientras posaba su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia)**

**-he, he si… (Dijo un poco confundida) amor me permites unos minutos (dijo mirándolo a los ojos entendiendo y siguiéndole el juego a albert mientras salía de su departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí)**

**-ha que has venido Terry? (pregunto directamente la rubia)**

**-candy.. yo… quien es él? Por qué te trata de "mi amor"? (dijo un Terry celoso)**

**-disculpa! Déjame entender te apareces en mi departamento como si nada y vienes a pedirme explicaciones de MI vida? Eres… eres un estúpido acaso crees que después de lo que me hiciste te estaría llorando toda la vida (le dijo candy a medios gritos haciendo notar la exasperación de la rubia que tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente mientras su cuerpo temblaba por toda la furia que estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo)**

**-candy espera! Yo no sé qué decirte… sé que te hice daño pero tienes que saber que lo hice porque…**

**-TERRY! Aquel día te rogué que me explicaras el "por qué" pero ahora no quiero saberlo, ahora no quiero nada más que te desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre, que te alejes, que me dejes ser feliz (expreso furiosa mientras gruesas lagrimas se apoderaban de su rostro)**

**-candy por favor déjame explicarte, yo aún te amo jamás deje de hacerlo yo te amo candy (dijo tomándola por los hombros y besándola sin darle tiempo a que ella reaccionara) **

**Candy al sentir como Terry la besaba sentía como el enfado se hacía más grande pero por algún motivo no opuso resistencia permitiéndose gozar de aquel beso, pero justo cuando el, la beso Rosemary y albert abrieron la puerta del departamento agarrándolos infraganti, candy al ver como albert la miraba a los ojos y ver la cara de desilusión que puso corto el beso de inmediato y trato de decir algo y tratando de hacer que albert la mirara a los ojos, aun no entendía por qué pero tenía la necesidad que el la mirara y explicarle que ese beso no significaba nada pero fue en vano porque albert sin decir palabra alguna se fue dejando a una candy muda. **

**Rosemary al ver la reacción de su hermano y como se marchaba entendió sus sentimientos, miro unos segundo a candy y le dijo **

**-candy creo que será mejor que me vaya!**

**-Rosemary espera (trato de detenerla) necesitamos hablar**

**-candy hablaremos mañana no te preocupes y cualquier cosa avísame (le dijo dirigiendo su mirada al joven que estaba tras de la rubia)**

**-rose yoo… (La abrazo y en el odio muy despacio le dijo) dile a albert que necesito hablar con el, dile que lo veré mañana en la fiesta**

**-está bien candy no te preocupes! Y hasta mañana! (así Rosemary corto el abrazo dejándola con Terry)**

**Terry solo se limitó a mirar aquella escena sabía que el rubio que había salido hace unos minutos estaba furioso por haber besado a candy a su novia o esposa? (se preguntaba Terry temiendo lo peor). Cuando vio que la amiga de candy se marchó se quiso acercar a ella pero no esperaba la reacción de la joven.**

**Candy estaba sumamente enojada sentía que la cólera se había apoderado de ella y sin pensarlo al dar media vuelta para ver como Terry se acercaba a ella plasmo su mano en la mejilla del joven dándole una gran, fuerte y ruidosa cachetada.**

**-Terry jamás en vida quiero volverte a ver deja de arruinar siempre mi vida! Te odio te odio… (le dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara)**

**Terry sabía que esa podía ser la reacción de la rubia cuando se presentara nuevamente ante ella, sabía que lo que hizo era difícil de perdonar pero estaba seguro que como el, ella aun lo amaba y con el beso que le robo pudo sentir que ella aun lo amaba aunque lo negara, aunque le digiera miles de cosas. Sabía que el camino no sería fácil y mucho menos sabiendo que había alguien a su lado y que por lo que vio también la amaba pero no se daría por vencido el volvería a recuperar su amor, su confianza a su candy! (se decía mientras se marchaba)**

**Candy por su parte al cerrar la puerta se dejó caer contra ella deslizándose hasta el suelo para doblar sus piernas contra su pecho y tirarse a llorar amargamente sentía que su corazón nuevamente se quebraba en millones de pedacitos no pensó volver a ver a aquel hombre que le hizo tanto daño, ahora que empezaba a sanar la herida! Las lágrimas salían automáticamente una tras de otra entre sollozos, sabía que por un momento disfruto aquel beso sabía que su amor por Terry aun no terminaba por completo pero imágenes del rostro triste y desilusionado de un rubio pasaban por su mente! No sabía por qué pero sentía que de solo pensar en él, de solo imaginarlo en su pecho se hinchaba una fea opresión y hacia que llorara más amargamente, sentía que debía buscarlo tenía que explicarle, tenía que aclararle miles de cosas pero no tenía ni la cara ni el valor para hacerlo.**

**No supo cuánto tiempo lloro ni en qué momento se quedó dormida tirada en el suelo cuando unos fuertes golpes la hicieron despertar de golpe sobresaltándola, con un poco de temor se puso de pie miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que era tarde, pero los golpes nuevamente la asustaron y decidió abrir la puerta pero al abrirla no se esperaba a la persona que encontraría frente a ella…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-mama estas segura?**

**-Anthony yo estaba ahí…**

**-pero como se atrevió… (Anthony estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las voces agitadas de stear y archie lo interrumpieron)**

**-tía, Anthony! **

**-que pasa por que gritan? (pregunto temerosa Rosemary)**

**-tía, el tio albert se ha ido**

**-que dices archie? (asustada)**

**-dijo que necesitaba tomar aire, al principio pensamos que sería una buena idea pero cuando vimos que arranco a toda velocidad nos dimos cuenta que fue un error dejarlo ir y más por el estado en que se encontraba**

**-entiendo! (dijo dando un largo suspiro)**

**-pero tía que paso? (stear que seguía sin entender)**

**-yo les explico! (se apuró a decir Anthony para dejar descansar a su madre que al parecer también le afecto lo sucedido)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Albert manejaba velozmente nuevamente, no sabía a donde ir, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que todo el mundo se le caía encima que fue inevitable no derramar lágrimas de dolor… de dolor? Si de dolor por su "amiga" la verdad es que había decidido darle tiempo a la amistad que ella le estaba brindando pero el amor que estaba sintiendo su corazón le hizo regresar y buscarla! Estaba cegado por ese sentimiento que no dudo en besarla al verla detrás de la puerta en cuanto se abrió, sintió que por un momento ella le correspondía que ella también sentía amor pero… que equivocado que estaba tan solo basto para que el nuevamente se apareciera en su vida para arrojarse a su gran amor que le hizo tanto daño. Si en algún momento vio alguna esperanza ahora se habían esfumado justo cuando abrió aquella puerta y los vio ahí los dos besándose, expresándose su gran amor! pero "y quien soy yo" se preguntaba albert mientras aumentaba la velocidad y su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia que sentía hacia el mismo por hacerse ilusiones él solo. Sentía que no podía más, que ya no podía controlarse y no sabía por qué una mujer que conocía de apenas días le hacía ponerse en ese estado pero lo que sentía, esa opresión en su pecho que se lo estrujaba causándole un dolor lo obligo a frenar y tirarse sobre el volante para dejarse caer en un mar de lágrimas sin evitarlo, le dolía claro que le dolía, le dolía tanto que las lágrimas no eran suficientes, salió de su auto y cerro de un portazo, camino unos cuantos pasos para tomar su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba y dando gritos ahogados, con todas sus fuerzas dio media vuelta dando varia patadas a su auto hasta que su puño se estampo contra la ventanilla haciendo que se quebrar y su mano se hiriera por la fuerza del impacto. Tenía las manos bañadas en sangre pero para el ahora eso era insignificante, no se comparaba con los gritos de dolor que emitía su corazón en estos momentos.**

**Slendy, saori la diosa athena,maria 1972, liovana, carito Andrew, lucyluz muchas gracias por dejar sus hermosos comentarios que me motivan a continuar, gracias por seguir esta historia… gracias y espero que sigan leyéndome y dejando sus reviews que esperare! Gracias hermosas amigas! Espero les guste este capitulo.**

**chicas dejen su review!**

**continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy al ver al abrir la puerta dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa –Albert! – dijo con la voz temblorosa no se esperaba que albert después de lo acontecido regresara a su departamento, hasta le resultaba difícil pensar que el la escuchara. Cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba y de la sangre en sus nudillos candy se espantó y rápidamente lo invito a pasar casi a jaloneos para que se sentara. Albert simplemente se dejó conducir y se limitó a ver como se movía de lado a lado buscando algo. Mientras candy buscaba un botiquín que siempre guardaba en casos de emergencia pero estaba espantada por que no dejaba de sangrar que todo se le olvido, la preocupación la hacía descontrolarse. Cuando por fin encontró el botiquín saco desinfectante, alcohol y algunas gasas, tomo la mano lastimada de albert y con infinita ternura le curo la herida. Las manos le temblaban y millones de pensamientos pasaban por su mente.**

**"no quiero imaginarme como se lastimo, se ve tan mal, el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro me confirman que ha estado llorando, albert si tan solo supieras que yo igual llore por Terry porque aún me duele lo que me hizo pero llore más por ti, no sé por qué sentí que mi corazón se detenía cuando vi la expresión de desilusión en tu rostro, me sentí tan mal… albert porque siento que te quiero más de lo que imagino, porque siento que eres muy importante para mí y por qué me duele lo que pueda pasarte. Desde el día que te conocí en el picnic sentí una conexión inexplicable hacia ti eras y eres exactamente como en mis sueños y basto solo una mirada para que mi corazón empezara a sanar nuevamente.. si te trate mal después fue por miedo, por miedo a volver a sufrir pero ese día aun después de haberte dado ese pastelazo fuiste tras de mí, me besaste y ese beso, dime como olvidare aquel primer beso? Ese beso que me hizo sentir tan viva, tan especial pero no podía dejarme vencer por miles de sensaciones que tu causabas en todo mi cuerpo por eso seguía tratándote tan mal pero entre más quería alejarte de mí más quería estar cerca de ti. Porque tienes que ser un hombre excepcional, porque me tienes que gustar, porque te empiezo a querer? Porque cuando mi razón me dice algo mi corazón me dice otra cosa… si tuviera la oportunidad de estar a tu lado no te dejaría ir, no renunciaría a ti pero eso está muy lejos de la realidad, Terry a regresado y dice aun amarme y yo aún no sé qué es lo que siento por Terry aun, y por otro lado lo que decían los periódicos… en verdad trataras de olvidar a tu ex – prometida conmigo? Albert yo sé que no eres así… pero no quiero hacerte ilusiones cuando aún estoy muy confundida"**

**Albert solo miraba como ella se perdía en sus pensamientos se veía tan hermosa despeinada se decía en su mente, así que poco a poco le tomo las manos para darles un beso haciendo que ella fijara su mirada en él. Albert hizo lo mismo al mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos, cuando sintió como ella acortaba la distancia aproximándose lentamente a él. El solo cerró los ojos para esperar lo que tanto deseaba que sucediera, cuando sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los de él, sintió como su corazón galopaba rápidamente. Albert estaba sentado en el sofá y candy casi estaba sobre el probando sus labios, la tomo por la cintura jalándola hacia el para hacer más profundo el beso, pensó que candy tal vez cortaría el beso pero fue todo lo contrario ella se mantuvo sobre el mientras enredaba sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de él. Candy abrió un poco más su boca para invitarlo a entrar y gozar más de ese beso. suavemente empezó acariciar de abajo hacia arriba la espalda de la rubia sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, mientras ella bajaba sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y empezar una danza rítmica de caricias en él, sin detenerse ella corto el beso para bajar poco a poco a la barbilla de el para continuar con su camino a su cuello haciéndolo estremecer ante el contacto mientras sus manos se desliaban por debajo de su camisa sintiendo como él se tensaba ante sus caricias, poco a poco ella fue sacando sus manos para empezar a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, mientras él seguía acariciándole delicadamente su espalda haciendo cada vez más largo el camino bajando y subiendo un poco más mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados gozando las caricias que ella hacía. Al desabotonar el último botón recorrió lentamente desde su abdomen hasta su pecho para continuar quitándole la camisa hasta que cayó al suelo. Candy iba a continuar con sus caricias cuando suavemente las manos de él la detuvieron haciendo que ella levantara su mirada hacia él. Albert la miro y vio como ella se sonrojaba, el en verdad estaba disfrutando de ese maravilloso momento pero no quería hacer las cosas de ese modo y en un momento tan vulnerable para los dos, el en verdad amaba a candy y de eso hoy más que nunca estaba seguro y es por eso que quería hacer las cosas bien, quería hacerla suya pero no era el momento, él quería hacerlo cuando ella fuera su esposa aunque eso le costara toda una vida. Candy sin entender y avergonzada se sentó a un lado de el cabizbaja no quería verlo sentía como su cara ardía fuego por el momento tan íntimo que acababan de pasar y más sabiendo que ella había comenzado y es que no entendía como pero perdió el control de todo y siguió su impulso. Albert al notar su sonrojo, la tomo por la barbilla dándole un beso fugaz mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba su mejilla.**

**-albert yo…**

**-no digas nada princesa**

**-es que no sé qué pensaras de mi yo estoy muy confundida**

**-lose y por eso teníamos que parar… candy yo te amo pero entiendo que aun tengas muchas dudas y más ahora que él ha regresado (se detuvo un momento antes de continuar para dar un suspiro) pero necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos yo estoy casi seguro que sientes lo mismo que yo pero necesitas darte cuenta de eso tu misma y por el contrario si no fuera así yo… yo sería muy feliz de verte feliz aunque no sea conmigo. (Candy iba a interrumpirlo cuando él puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no diga nada) no olvides que te esperare todo el tiempo necesario y que para mí eres una mujer excepcional… la mejor! Pero ahora pequeña tengo que irme, no quiero que la gente hable cosas malas de ti por estar conmigo a estas horas de la noche.**

**-a mí no me importa lo que diga la gente… por favor quédate! (le dijo fijando su mirada en el)**

**-pero…**

**-por favor! (le pidió suplicante)**

**Albert al ver su expresión suplicante acepto aunque no fue muy difícil de convencerlo. Pasaron un rato platicando y aclarando algunas cosas como lo sucedido hace un rato y sobre la nota del periódico entre otros temas de sus sobrinos y las amigas de candy… y sobre todo de la fiesta de gala de la tía elroy donde candy acepto ser la pareja de albert. Después de un par de horas el sueño los venció quedándose dormidos los dos en el sofá abrazados con sus respiraciones acompasadas.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**La noche de la gran fiesta había llegado todos llegaban vestidos con sus mejores trajes muy elegantes, toda la alta sociedad se reunía a la fiesta del año como todos la llamaban ya que eran anfitriones la familia más importante de estados unidos. Todos se concentraban en el gran salón de baile, entre toda la gente se encontraba una dama que esperaba ansiosa la llegada de un apuesto rubio. Había mando a traer su hermoso vestido desde Europa para sorprenderlo, y esperaba que después de su carta el también esperara ansioso su llegada, aunque se le había adelantado por que moría de ganas de verlo nuevamente pero no se esperaba la sorpresa de la vida que le tenía preparada a ella…**

**chicas esperare su review!**

**continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy se encontraba con los nervios de punta a pesar de haber compartido un dia hermoso con albert, algo que miraba muy lejos pero ahora conocía una parte tan linda de el por que era todo lo contrario a lo que sus pensamientos siempre le decían, vivía atormentándose cuando el era un hombre único "el mejor" se decía asi misma mientras lo miraba embelesada y de ella salían unos suaves suspiros llenos de tanto amor. "fue tan lindo despertar entre sus brazos y mas hermoso aun lo primero en ver sus bellos ojos que transmiten tanto amor, tanta paz, es un hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener como olvidare este día tan perfecto, hacia tanto tiempo que no era tan feliz como hoy, me trato como a una princesa y lo que menos voy a olvidar aquellas caricias que accidentalmente nos dábamos mientras preparábamos el almuerzo, hay es tan lindo que ahora no se si pueda dejarlo ir, claro que no lo dejare ir… es tiempo de que yo sea feliz y que él también sea feliz, borrare mi pasado por que ahora se que Terry esta muy lejos de ser mi presente ahora mi corazón late muy rápido pero late de amor por albert lo quiero… lo amo y no lo dejare ir a menos que el me lo pida.. te amo tanto albert me atrapaste con tan solo una mirada… " **

**Albert al notar su pálido rostro y como estaba sumida entre sus pensamientos detuvo su paso para mirarla de frente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su cabello. Le causaba mucha ternura verla en ese estado, desde que subieron al auto se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de la rubia, estaba tensa, muy nerviosa. Aunque él también estaba lejos de sentir la calma que en estos momentos quería transmitirle, sentía como su corazón le decía que no entrara a la fiesta y se llevara a candy a otro lugar, pero por otro lado la razón le decía que debía quedarse por su tia. Albert teniendo entre sus manos el rostro de candy se perdió en la nada –albert- dijo candy al ver como albert se perdía entre sus pensamientos- candy si tu quieres podemos irnos- replico el rubio rogando por dentro que ella aceptara y se fugaran, sin saber por que pero deseaba eso con todas sus fuerzas- albert tu tia se enojara si no estas con ella, además no te preocupes por mi estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho- en ese momento ella tomo las manos que posaban sobre su rostro y las entrelazo con las suyas.**

**Albert al ver ese tierno gesto apretó suavemente las manos de la rubia y acercándose muy despacio le dio un beso en la mejilla enmarcando sus labios sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de candy. Candy a pesar de sentir como mariposas revoloteando en su estómago ante tal contacto de los labios de albert sobre su mejilla se percató que algo no andaba bien en albert pues había tenido un cambio drástico desde que llegaron y sus ojos proyectaban preocupación… pero que podía hacer? Se preguntaba la rubia mientras le sonreía tratando de pensar en algo para que el también estuviera tranquilo y disfrutara de la fiesta. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Albert y candy antes de entrar al gran salón de fiesta con una sonrisa luciendo en sus rostros, fueron acorralados por varios segundos por un montón de periodistas que tomaban foto tras foto ya que era noticia de primera plana tener a la pareja en público. Ignorando el altercado los rubios siguieron su camino para ir con la tia elroy quien miraba a su sobrino mejor que nunca. La tia elroy emitio una sonrisa con una mirada de aprobación para la pareja –William hacia mucho que no te miraba tan feliz- pensaba la dama. Sin más preámbulos albert saludo a su tia educadamente con un beso en el dorso de la mano para luego continuar a darle un enorme abrazo que casi hace caer a la anciana – William! – dijo un poco alterada-tia acaso no puedo darle un abrazo a mi tia favorita?- expreso juguetón – si pero no frente a todos William además veo que vienes muy bien acompañado- le dijo soltándolo al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a una hermosa rubia que miraba la escena – señora elroy es un placer conocerla- haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ella – el placer es mío, he leído sobre ti en los periódicos… te llamas candy no es así?**

**-periódicos? (se apresuró a preguntar albert)**

**-wi…. (Estaba por responder su tía cuando George los interrumpió)**

**-señora (hizo una venia) discúlpenme pero necesito hablar con William es algo importante**

**Albert sin resistirse se disculpó y acompaño a George, estaba seguro que se trataba de algo importante para interrumpirlo ante su tía y a juzgar por la seriedad que tenía no era algo para pasar desapercibido. George por su parte estaba nervioso al ver que en la fiesta también se encontraba una dama no muy deseada por la familia. Al ver que la dama no le quitaba los ojos de encima a albert decidió ponerlo sobre aviso a cualquier situación que se le fuera a presentar. Se fueron directamente al despacho donde tenían la costumbre de platicar cosas importantes y con mucha privacidad que este les daba.**

**-william creo que debes saber algo (le dijo George un poco temeroso)**

**-george acaso quieres decirme que "ginebra" está aquí… en la fiesta (le dijo albert mientras se dejaba caer sobre su asiento al mismo tiempo que resoplaba)**

**-pero William yo creí que no la habías visto, estabas tan sereno que no pensé que supieras de su asistencia**

**-la verdad George desde que entramos sentía que alguien tenia su mirada sobre mi pero lo ignore, cuando abrace a mi tia seguía sintiendo lo mismo y fue ahí cuando la mire… y no se… por un momento sentí que me hundía pero al ver a candy, al verla a ella mi corazón volvió a latir sentí que no tenia nada por que temer, George amigo creo que estoy muy enamorado de candy, estoy seguro que la amo. (le decía mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo imaginando el bello rostro de la rubia)**

**George solo dio una sonrisa de lado de satisfacción, asi que decidio no sofocarlo mas con el tema y se levanto invitando a albert a hacer lo mismo para regresar a la fiesta.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy después de que albert se fue igual continuo a saludar a sus amigos y Rosemary, después de lo acontecido el dia anterior tenia mucho que explicarle. Al verlos los abrazo a todos mientras ellos la invadían de millones de preguntas por verla llegar con nadie mas ni menos que albert. Todos se morían de la curiosidad al igual que todos los invitados de la fiesta.**

**-chicos ya les dije que solo somos amigos**

**-candy no tienes por que ocultárnoslo ya todos sabemos que lo de lso periódicos parece ser verdad (dijo Patty bromeando)**

**-por dios Patty eso… eso es una total calumnia (expreso la rubia con enfado) pero es inútil hacerlos entender… Rosemary me acompañas al tocador?**

**Rosemary la madre de Anthony al entender la invitación de la rubia acepto gustosa pues ella también tenia algo importante que decirle. Las dos rubias salieron al jardín, se sentaron en una banca entre los rosedales estirando un poco las piernas por el cansancio de usar tacones tan altos. Candy iba empezar a hablar pero Rosemary se le adelanto para platicarle un poco del pasado de su querido hermano, le explico con mucha delicadeza y furia contenida que la ex de su hermano estaba en la fiesta. Al principio candy se tensó por saber que ella estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, en el mismo lugar que albert, pero debía mantener la calma por albert que de seguro no sería nada agradable para el encontrarse a la mujer que tanto daño le ha hecho. Pero muy ajeno a eso sentía un sentimiento diferente acaso… acaso estaba sintiendo "celos" la rubia despejo toda probabilidad a ello. Las dos rubias decidieron regresar a la fiesta pero lo que se encontrarían en su camino no se lo esperaba ninguna de las dos.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ginebra estaba envuelta en emoción cuando vio entrar al fin a William (como ella lo llamaba) sentía que su corazón galopaba rápidamente, la felicidad la embargaba, se levantó con la intención de ir en búsqueda del rubio al que miraba fijamente pero justamente cuando se puso de pie su enorme sonrisa curvada en el rostro se desvaneció… se esperaba todo pero menos encontrarlo a el con otra mujer y peor aún con una mujer que no era ella y verlo ahí tan feliz… no pudo ocultar su enfado así que a regañadientes regreso a su lugar pero mientras pensaba un millón de planes para acercarse a el su mirada no podía despegársele… si de algo estaba segura es que fue una tonta al dejar ir a un hombre como William y ahora mas que nunca deseaba no haber hecho esa tontería que arruino sus planes, pero no todo estaba perdido pensaba la pelinegra "William mientras no estes casado aun puedes ser mio y asi será… y tu chiquilla estúpida disfruta esta noche por que será la ultima que pases feliz a lado de William por que el será mio… solo mio" mientras sus ojos transmitían un brillo de maldad. Minutos mas tarde vio que albert salía de la fiesta y mas tarde candy igual salía junto a su ex - cuñadita asi que sabía que era el momento perfecto para presentarse ante el rubio. Sin pensarlo atravesó sigilosamente el salón para ir tras su búsqueda.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Albert regreso a la fiesta, pregunto por candy y le dijeron que había ido al tocador asi que decidió ir en su búsqueda, estaba cruzando gran parte de la mansión para salir al jardín ya que no la había encontrado pero una dama muy coqueta se le cruzo en el camino, dejándolo sin aliento, si estaba sintiendo tranquilidad, en estos momentos se había esfumado toda su tranquilidad. Por un momento su corazón se detuvo, su mirada se clavo en esos profundos ojos grises que hace mucho tiempo no miraba. Por mas que trataba de emitir algún movimiento su cuerpo no respondia. Estaba pasmado no esperaba encontrársela justo ahora. Ginebra al ver la reacción del rubio sonrio triunfante por sus adentros pensando que albert a un se llenaba de emociones tras su presencia –william! – expreso con una voz seductora al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse mas a el para abrazarlo, pero con lo que ella no contaba es que alguien se le atravesaría antes de conseguir lo planeado.**

**Candy estaba de regreso con Rosemary, venían platicando justamente de aquella mujer la famosa "ginebra" que ahora le causaba tanta furia por todo lo que le hizo a albert, cuando los vio ahí parados frente a frente. Candy sintió que los celos empezaban a invadirla, al verla se dio cuenta que era mucho mas hermosa que en las fotografías pero al parecer era una total tonta al haberle hecho esa mala jugada a un hombre como albert, al que todas deseaban y que ahora ella misma deseaba. Candy al ver que albert no reaccionaba puso pie en marcha rápidamente justamente atravesándose entre los dos. Sin mirarla abrazo a albert sacándolo del shock en el que había caído – mi amor justamente volvíamos a la fiesta-le dijo mientras veía que Rosemary se acercaba con una cara sin expresión alguna por la presencia de la otra dama- he… pequeña estuve buscándote pero no te encontraba y justamente iba al jardín- le dijo albert siguiéndole el juego e ignorando por completo a la dama que yacía frente a el – será mejor que volvamos deben estar preguntando por nosotros – candy tomo las manos del rubio dirigiéndolo al salón de fiesta mientras el se dejaba guiar . Albert se sentía aliviado sabía que si candy no hubiera llegado tal vez ginebra lo habría agarrado en un momento tan vulnerable, aunque la verdad al ver esas esmeraldas y escuchando como ella le decía "mi amor" le dio un vuelco de felicidad haciendo que su corazón latiera pero de emoción haciendo que olvidara el amargo momento que acababa de vivir.**

**Ginebra al ver como los rubios se marchaban emitió un gemido que más bien sonó como aun gruñido de la rabia que se apoderaba de ella… "William albert Andrew la había ignorado por una muñequita de quinta" pensaba por sus adentros, justamente estaba por ir tras de ellos para darles una lección cuando una delgada pero fuerte mano la jaloneo para atrás sacudiéndola por completo y dejándola sorprendida.**

**-que rayos te pasa? (le dijo al ver que Rosemary la había retenido)**

**-pasa que quiero que te largues de mi casa… que te largues de chicago y que te largues para siempre de nuestras vidas y en especial de mi hermano (Rosemary se moría por sacarla a rastras, ganas no le faltaban pero no iba a rebajarse a ese nivel, no sería igual que ella)**

**-vaya, vaya ahora la hermanita mosca muerta viene a decirme lo que tengo que hacer (la pelinegra dio una larga y fuerte carcajada haciendo enfurecer más a la rubia) pues fíjate que talvez me vaya de esta fiesta tan aburrida (con una mano toco el codo de su brazo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla simulando pensar en algo) pero algo que te quede muy claro y quiero que se lo digas a esa arrastrada… William será para mí y de nadie más… así tenga que vender mi alma al mismísimo diablo, así que no te ilusiones con tus palabras que no me incomodan ni un poco CUÑADITA (le dijo burlonamente)**

**-le dices arrastrada a una verdadera mujer que hace feliz a mi hermano? (esta vez ella dio una tremenda carcajada haciendo rabiar a ginebra) vaya querida lamento decirte que la falda te queda mejor a ti… o quieres que te recuerde lo que le hiciste a mi hermano?**

**-eres una estúpida (ginebra estaba perdiendo el control, las palabras de Rosemary le llegaron porque sabía que tenía razón que la hizo enfurecer. Estaba por darle tremendo cacheta don cuando una mano varonil la detuvo.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Albert después del mal momento vivido invito a candy a bailar, se posicionaron en medio de la pista perdiéndose entre las otras parejas. Tomo a candy por su cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el, ella por su parte enredo sus manos sobre el cuello de el para tenerlo, para sentirlo mas cerca. Sus miradas se entrelazaron mientras bailaban lentamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba solamente se deleitaban con sus miradas sin mirar a su alrededor. Candy por fin se atrevió a preguntar**

** – Quien es ella para ti? (mientras el rubio tardaba unos segundos en contestar ella temía por su respuesta)**

**-ahora ella no es nadie en mi vida y mucho menos para mi… pero eso no es importante (le dijo tranquilamente)**

**-ella te hizo mucho daño… tu no merecías eso, por que no me lo dijiste?**

**-lo que mi hermana te haya dicho no tiene caso, por que ella no significa nada en mi vida, ahora tu eres mi vida! Aunque se que aun estas confundida por… por la llegada de Terry! ahora se que no dejare que él te aparte de mi lado, luchare por tu amor si es necesario (le dijo mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera y cerrara sus ojos)**

**-No quiero que te apartes de mi (le dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían nuevamente) albert yo… te necesito junto a mi pero se que tu también sufres y yo….**

**-candy hay algo que tu no sabes! (Suspiro profundamente mientras su memoria viajaba a un dia que lo marco) Aquel dia que ginebra hizo lo que hizo, sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, sentí tanta impotencia de encontrarla en mi propia cama con… ver como ella se entregaba a otros mientras yo vivía enamorado de ella… ese día sentía que iba a morir, recuerdo que maneje sin dirección alguna hasta que llegue al mismo lugar donde nos conocimos… (guardo silencio por unos minutos tratando de moderar sus voz que empezaba a desvanecerse por el nudo que sentía en la garganta aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras sus ojos se nublaban) cuando llegue ahí, subi sobre aquel gran árbol a mirar el horizonte para tirarme a llorar pero minutos mas tardes vi como una pequeña rubia corría y corría hasta la orilla del lago vestida de novia, vi como lloraba amargamente, escuche sus gritos, vi cuanto sufrimiento emitía con cada lagrima que salían de sus ojos… estuve a punto de bajar para hablarle pero… cuando vi esos bellos ojos, los mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida, algo me detuvo! Cuando vi como ella caia sobre el pasto llorando mas fuerte casi agonizando, mi corazón sintió un golpe que me trajo a la realidad, me hizo darme cuenta que hay personas que sufren mas y… sin conocerte candy te vi aquel dia, me quede hasta que te marchaste, sentí que tenía que cuidarte pero no tuve valor para acercarme, ese dia mi corazón se partió pero al ver como sufrías, una mujer como tu no debía sufrir de esa manera… desde aquel día candy no pude olvidar tus bellos ojos, tu rostro, te metiste en mi vida sin saber quién eras, me llenaste de vitalidad y sabes ****me diste una razón ****para volar, ****  
me diste una razón para reír, y cuando no podía yo ver, tu fuiste mis ojos en la oscuridad.  
me diste una razón para vivir, me diste una razón para morir, y cuando no podía alcanzar,  
ahí estabas tú para levantarme Como fue que lo hiciste por mi, si en mi vida nada era bueno…. Fue tan duro tu sufrimiento, que me hiciste darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la vida, esta vida que ahora yo tengo… tú fuiste el ángel que me devolvió a la vida, a la que por mucho tiempo espere… y ahora no quiero separarme de ti… quédate a mi lado candy…**

**Candy estaba sorprendida, pero al oír las palabras de albert sus recuerdos volvieron a su presente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas que soltándose de los brazos de albert se despegó bruscamente para correr para salir de la fiesta…mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro…**

**Miriam ramirez, ale salinas, Jenny, saori la diosa athena, liovana, Carito Andrew gracias por sus bellos comentarios! Gracias por seguir su historia! Un abrazo muy fuerte para todas y nuevamente esperare sus comentarios**

**continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-¿Qué rayos te pasa? (dijo una furiosa ginebra al ver detenida su mano)**

**-SEÑORITA… ginebra por favor váyase de aquí, su presencia no es muy agradable para la familia Andrew así que la invito a irse por cuenta propia o..**

**-o me correrás? Enserio George? Si tú eres simplemente un empladucho**

**-cállate! George, es más que un empleado para la familia porque él es de la familia (contesto furiosa Rosemary)**

**-señora no se preocupe, no me ofende en lo más mínimo el comentario de la SEÑORITA!**

**-vaya, vaya (esbozo una sonrisa) así que tú y el empleaducho tienen algo que ver? (pego una carcajada) y saben algo me voy y no porque ustedes me lo pidan, sino porque esta fiesta está muy aburrida, pero antes de irme no olviden darle mis saludos a mi futuro prometido**

**-estás loca si piensas que mi hermano volverá a caer en tu juego… **

**-pues veremos (le dijo mientras daba media vuelta hacia la salida dejando a una furiosa Rosemary con George)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy corría hacia la salida de la gran mansión Andrew mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza que aparecieron al escuchar las palabras de albert. Si era cierto que estaba segura de sentir algo muy especial hacia albert y que lo amaba pero su pasado… el pasado que por más que quería olvidar y dejar atrás otra vez venía a sacarla de si, por más que intentaba ignorar y olvidar los tristes recuerdos que abrumaban constantemente su vida no lograba conseguirlo, de una manera extraña aún seguía afectándole mucho su pasado… Terry… la boda… estaba por dar al fin un paso afuera de la mansión cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por su cintura atrayéndola hacia adentro. Al reconocer los brazos que rodeaban sus cintura cerro los ojos –princesa estas bien- albert la giro para que lo mirara y delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos limpio los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro – albert, yo lo siento mucho no quería..- albert le puso un dedo sobre sus labios – princesa perdóname no quería reabrir el pasado, sé que aun te afecta recordar pero no fue mi intención yo solo quería que supieras que desde ese día siempre has sido tu la única que se a robado por completo mi corazón y que luchare día a día por ganarme tu amor y sanar tu corazón- le dijo mientras con su mano tomaba la barbilla de la rubia que lo miraba tiernamente al escuchar sus palabras – albert te amo… pero necesito sanar mi corazón y olvidar mi pasado-albert la brazo acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo – te esperare aun asi sea una eternidad, ahora tu eres mi prioridad pequeña- candy se sintió más aliviada y enterró su rostro en el cuello del rubio para dejarle delicadamente un beso que apenas sus labios rozaron con la piel de albert, pero albert al sentir aquel contacto se estremeció haciendo que sus cuerpo vibrara ante tal sensación que hacia descontrolar ciertas partes de su anatomía. Cerro sus ojos pensando en algo para deshacer la palpante reacción de su cuerpo – pequeña te gustaría hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo- candy sin entender rápidamente se despegó –albert me encantaría pero tengo que trabajar el lunes- albert tomo su mano para besarla – pequeña no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo, ahora solo dame unos minutos tengo que avisarle a George que nos vamos a Lakewood – Lakewood? Ahora?- dijo sorprendida la rubia que hacía tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. Albert se acercó y le dio un enorme y tardado beso en su frente dejándola en la sala principal para ir en búsqueda de George.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pasaron varios minutos albert no encontró a George así que decidió dejarle una nota en el despacho, rápidamente regreso con candy para irse en su auto. Sin darse cuenta unos malévolos ojos lo miraban marcharse. –William disfruta este día que te prometo que será el último- .**

**Después de pasar por ropa al departamento de candy, emprendieron su viaje a Lakewood iban platicando un poco sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos y anécdotas de su infancia, entre bromas y risas la rubia fue quedándose profundamente dormida, albert la miraba tan angelical dormida, se le veía tan tierna que no hizo el intento por despertarla. En un par de horas llegaron por fin a la mansión de Lakewood pero albert por el contrario solo paso por un poco de ropa y comida y nuevamente emprendió un viaje de apenas unos minutos hacia lugar preferido, en donde podía despejar su mente cuando lo ameritaba, llegaron a la cabaña del bosque en donde a unos cuantos minutos se encontraba una enorme cascada con una posa hermosa para nadar. Paso por su mente despertar a la rubia pero sonrió para el mismo al verla tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hecho paradas…- en verdad tienes un sueño pesado pequeña- sonrió mientras con cuidado la sacaba del auto entre sus brazos para recostarla en la cama de la cabaña. Pasaron las horas dando la llegada a un soleado y hermoso día, así que albert decidió acomodar los víveres para empezar a cocinar, hizo una deliciosa ensalada acompañada de queso parmesano, un jugo de naranja fresco y café para despertar por completo. Candy dormida plácidamente pero entre sus sueños el olor a naranjas que se había impregnado por toda la cabaña hizo que abriera sus ojos mientras aspiraba ese fresco aroma, se puso de pie observando a su alrededor, nada le parecía familiar o conocido, por un momento se desató el temor dentro de ella pero imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente provocándole una nerviosa sonrisa al recordar que estaba de viaje con albert – en que momento me quede dormida? Habrá visto mi mala costumbre? Dios que vergüenza – pensó la rubia mientras rápidamente buscaba su maleta para cambiarse. Minutos más tarde bajo siguiendo el delicioso aroma a jugo fresco. –buenos días dormilona- le saludo coquetamente albert haciendo que ella se sonrojara – buenos días albert, yo no sé en qué momento me dormí- albert pego una carcajada en verdad era una dormilona que no se había dado cuenta que se durmió justo cuando él iba a platicarle sobre sus travesuras de niño- no te preocupes princesa, que te parece si desayunamos para después ir un rato al rio- mientras la invitaba a sentarse- me parece una excelente idea – le dijo candy mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente. Después de desayunar tomaron una canasta, llevaron algunas frutas, emparedados y limonada para pasar el rato. Llegaron a la orilla del rio y rápidamente visualizaron un gran árbol que emanaba una sombra perfecta para pasar una hermosa tarde, tendieron una manta para sentarse sobre ella y tomando como respaldo el tronco del árbol, pusieron a un lado la canasta. Albert invito a candy a recargarse en su hombro en verdad estando ahí todo los malos momentos se esfumaban, estaban pasando un día perfecto y que quizás nunca olvidarían. Candy desde la noche anterior tenía una gran curiosidad por preguntarle algo a albert pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. –Albert- pregunto dándose animo a ella misma para preguntar – que pasa pequeña?- le pregunto mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados- sé que no te gusta hablar de esto… pero ayer Rosemary me dijo algo sobre…. Sobre ginebra y yo… quería saber qué fue lo que te hizo exactamente… pero si no quieres contarme lo entiendo, yo solo..- albert suspiro, sin abrir sus ojos- está bien pequeña creo que es hora de que hablemos de lo que sucedió, tarde o temprano tenías que saberlo.- antes de hacerlo tomo aire y aguanto unos cuantos segundos para empezar a relatarle una parte de su pasado que por mucho tiempo trato de ocultar.**

**"cuando conocí a ginebra fue en una fiesta a la que mi familia fue invitada, sus padres eran los anfitriones, nos presentaron… cuando la vi fue inevitable no pasar desapercibida su belleza, en verdad se miraba hermosa, tan culta, educada, elegante y muy amigable. Tenía un efecto especial para todos los que la conocían era excepcionalmente bella y única, siempre que necesitabas ánimos ella sabía cómo animarte, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerte reír, alegrarte, de robarte el corazón. Poco a poco nos fuimos volviendo más amigos, compartíamos, desayunos, comidas y cenas, en las fiestas siempre terminábamos yendo juntos, nuestras familias estaban maravilladas con la nueva relación, todos ansiaban el enlace de nuestras familias y más siendo las familias más importantes de américa. Después de algunos meses nuestro noviazgo iba mejor que nunca siempre estábamos juntos, era…. Éramos muy felices. Nuestro primer aniversario llego, ese día recuerdo que le organice una cena en un lugar alejado de la ciudad bajo las estrellas, llene de pétalos y arreglos florales el lugar, velas y globos haciendo una atmosfera romántica… hice que todo se viera perfecto como se merecía "eso pensaba" en verdad me tenía muy enamorado tanto que ese día pensaba entregarle un anillo muy especial que perteneció a mi madre… ya que tenía un mes que nos habíamos comprometido pero pensaba reemplazar el anillo con uno más especial y más significativo – albert abrió los ojos dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos por las lágrimas acumuladas pero continuo – ese día la espere por horas en el lugar, llego el chofer que había asignado para traerla y me dijo que "ginebra" nunca salió, pregunto por ella, la busco y no hubo pistas de ella. Cuando me dijo eso Salí preocupadamente del lugar y fui a su departamento en su búsqueda, al llegar todo estaba en penumbras, vi que todo estaba en su lugar, me sentí muy triste así que decidí ir por George a la mansión, él iba ayudarme a buscar a ginebra pero recuerdo que en ese momento me di cuenta que no llevaba la ropa adecuada y para no regresar fui a un departamento que hacía meses había adquirido, casi nunca iba ahí, solo iba con… con ginebra, pero ese día no me imagine nunca lo que descubriría al llegar ahí. Subí rápidamente las escaleras del edificio hasta el último piso junto con George, cuando llegue a la puerta del departamento vi la luz encendida algo que se me hizo muy raro, después escuche gemidos de una mujer y 2 voces varoniles más… me asusté mucho y por un momento creí haberme confundido de departamento pero después escuche una voz conocida que decía "mas" al reconocer la voz rápidamente regrese estaba por abrir la puerta pero George me detuvo, recuerdo que me dijo –William será mejor que nos vayamos, no te hagas esto- ignore sus palabras, la furia empezaba a invadirme aunque en lo profundo quería cerciorar que fuera una confusión, abrí la puerta entre sigilosamente vi la puerta de la habitación abierta, me asome y lo que vi a continuación… no me lo imagine nunca… ella, mi prometida, mi gran amor, la mujer a la que pensaba darle el anillo especial que estaba reservado solo para mi esposa, para mi compañera de toda la vida, la madre de mis hijos… estaba desnuda sobre mi cama con dos hombres… al verla ahí la rabia se adueñó de mí, rápidamente jale a los dos tipos, al primero con un solo golpe lo tumbe y al segundo simplemente lo mire, llore al reconocer al segundo, mi propio sobrino… eso fue lo que más me dolió encontrarla con dos hombres en mi cama y uno de ellos mi propia familia… estuve a punto de cometer una locura pero George me detuvo, Salí rápidamente de ahí ignorando las suplicas y ruegos de ella, ahora todo en mi era abrumador sentía una enorme tristeza, así conduje hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde te vi por primera vez… ese día pensé que me moriría de tristeza, de amargura, pero… -se quedó en silencio- creo que hubiera dado todo por jamás haberla conocido, pero desafortunadamente es algo que siempre estará en mi vida. A pesar de lo que me hizo hace mucho que la perdone pero aun no estoy listo para enfrentarla, ella aun piensa que el amo pero mi corazón ya no es suyo o tal vez nunca lo fue. –Suspiro y miro a candy, cabizbajo le dijo – te amo pequeña no lo dudes-.**

** Candy al ver que las lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro, lo abrazo protectoramente acariciándole el cabello- albert no digas más, dejemos el pasado en su lugar, ahora yo estoy aquí y jamás te hare algo así, albert te amo- lo abrazo aún más fuerte haciendo que él se recostara sobre su regazo. Los dos estaban abrazados que después de varios minutos terminaron quedándose dormidos los dos se sentían agotados mentalmente sobre todo lo que les había pasado, era sorprendente saber que los dos estuvieron a punto de casarse pero no lo hicieron por razones diferentes, aunque candy aun no entendía el por qué Terry se fue sin darle alguna explicación.**

**Ya era tarde pero aun el sol daba claridad, albert quiso moverse pero se dio cuenta que unas pequeñas manos lo retenían por la cintura, suavemente las deslizo para zafarse, la miro, le dio un beso en la frente y la acomodo para que siguiera durmiendo. Camino a la orilla del rio y comenzó a quitarse toda su ropa… se metió a nadar un rato sintiendo como el agua tibia relajaba su tenso cuerpo, nadaba sin darse cuenta de su alrededor.**

**Candy se movió un poco buscando el cuerpo de albert, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba rápidamente abrió sus ojos levantándose de golpe, pero lo que vio la dejo en shock albert estaba nadando completamente desnudo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo pero se sentía maravillosamente al ver ese hermoso y bien tonificado cuerpo. Sus ojos se clavaron hacia él, estaba tan atraída y perdida viéndolo, que sin darse cuenta ya se había desecho de toda su ropa. Camino lentamente adentrándose al rio sin que él lo percibiera, se sumergió por debajo del agua hasta llegar a él, justamente quedo a su espalda cuando el voltio topándose con candy que estaba igualmente desnuda. –CANDY!-**

** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Liovana hernandez, Saori la diosa athena, Jenny,Ale salinas y chiquita andrew.. gracias por sus hermosos comentarios aqui les dejo un capitulo mas para que sepan que fue lo que hizo "ginebra" gracias y esperare de nuevo sus reviews chicas! un abrazote virtual a todas.**

**continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy estaba frente a él, su mirada había cambiado a una totalmente profunda, mientras que albert no salía de su asombro. Al darse cuenta la rubia se acercó a él pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, paso sus manos sobre el cuello de albert al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos entre la melena dorada del rubio y acercándose a sus labios los tomo con un beso apasionado, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y danzaran al compás de sus agitadas respiraciones. Albert empezaba a resentir el efecto de ese beso, su parte más íntima de su anatomía estaba empezando a tensarse haciendo que se endurezca a causa de la excitación y la oleada de calor que invadía su cuerpo. Candy sintió como el miembro duro de albert rozaba contra su vientre, al sentirlo una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que aumentara el deseo de sentirse entre los brazos del rubio que la besaba. Las manos de la rubia se deslizaron por la espalda del rubio haciendo caricias y roces aumentaran la excitación de albert, bajaba y subía sus manos para pasarlas hacia sus pectorales siguiendo poco a poco su camino. Sus manos bajaron quedando dentro del agua siguiendo el camino de caricias hasta que se topó con el miembro endurecido del guapo hombre que tenía a su merced, hasta que obtuvo entre sus manos el escroto del bien excitado albert tomo la iniciativa de hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo con él, mientras el beso se tornaba más salvaje dejando fluir un mar de pasión –Ahhh- gimió albert al sentir como candy tomaba entre sus manos su parte anatómica más sensible – pequeña… ahh… creo que…. Ahh- no pudo continuar al sentir como ella subía el ritmo de sus movimientos, mientras dejaba de besar sus labios para continuar su camino a su cuello. Candy estaba fuera de sí, guiada por el deseo que le hacía sentir el hombre que amaba, besaba como una fiera el cuello del rubio mientras sentía como las grandes manos de albert empezaban a pasearse desde su cuello hasta el final de su espalda, sus caricias hacían parecer roces de pétalos de rosas sobre su piel haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia temblara por la sensación que le causaban. las manos de albert bajaron hasta sus glúteos aprisionándolos contra sí, candy al sentir ese ligero apretón solo atino a dar gemidos ahogados en los labios de albert, pero albert ya había perdido toda la cordura que tenía, sin darle tiempo y tomándola desde sus glúteos la alzo haciendo que candy enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y que roce su pene erecto contra la vagina de candy, el deseo estaba al tope haciendo que la razón se esfumara, los dos tentados por el deseo, besándose desenfrenadamente al borde de la locura. Candy se alzó ligeramente invitando a albert a posicionarse para que ocurriera lo inevitable, su excitado cuerpo se lo pedía, se lo gritaba, quería sentirlo suyo, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, su cuerpo ardía, su sangre hervía y ya no resistía mas – Albert por favor- suplico la rubia agitada- pequeña no quiero lastimarte, me gustaría que fuera algo más especial, que sea algo inolvidable- le dijo albert con la voz ronca y entrecortada – es el momento perfecto y especial porque tú estás conmigo… albert tu serás el primero en mi vida- albert al escuchar que sería el primero en la vida de candy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad – pequeña quiero ser el último en tu vida, te amo princesa- sin decir más tomo los labios de la rubia apasionadamente como si fuera el último beso de su vida, se posiciono en la entrada de la intimidad de candy y poco a poco fue adentrándose –ahh- gritaba candy en una mezcla de placer y dolor por el gran tamaño del miembro del rubio- princesa te prometo que no te dolerá más- aguardo unos segundos para que candy se acostumbrara, cuando sintió como el cuerpo tenso de candy se aflojaba, la penetro completamente – albert… ashhh…alb..- decía candy entre gemidos eróticos al sentir reemplazar el dolor por uno de placer dando paso al vaivén de caderas, con sus piernas lo pegaba más contra su cuerpo… entre besos, gemidos, caricias, palabras de amor, al fin llegaron a la cúspide de la pasión – albert, candy te amo!- gimieron por última vez al tiempo que terminaban de saciar sus cuerpos.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**las cosas en la mansion andrew estaban un poco tensas con la noticia del inesperado viaje de albert, la tia elroy estaba que la comian los nervios, presentia que al estar solos podia pasar algo entre ellos. por un lado le agradaba candy por que se veia que lo hacia muy feliz pero no podia olvidar la educacion y el protocolo social.**

**-no puedo creer que William se haya ido sin avisar y simplemente dejar una nota (reclamo enojada elroy)**

**-tía mi hermano ya sabe lo que hace, además solo es por 2 días, él llega mañana no entiendo cuál es su molestia**

**-como que no sabes? Se fue solo con candy y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán… (Dijo mientras con una mano se tomaba la cabeza)**

**-tía por favor mi hermano ya no es un niño..**

**-ya me di cuenta! (Dijo enfadada retirándose a su habitación)**

**Momentos después entraban Anthony, archie, stear, Patty y annie preocupados e inquietos por lo que acababan de escuchar**

**-Anthony porque me miras así?**

**-mama no puedo creer que hayas permitido que mi tio se lleve a candy **

**-Anthony por favor! (Dijo Rosemary que empezaba a enfadarse por los reclamos)**

**-tía Anthony tiene razón cómo es posible que usted permitiera eso**

**-stear, Anthony, ella no tiene la culpa de las decisiones de albert t candy, si ellos lo decidieron así es muy su problema, ellos están lo bastante grandecitos para enfrentar sus responsabilidades**

**-gracias Patty! Al parecer mi hijo y mi sobrino no lo ven de esa manera**

**-tía Anthony y stear están así por que les preocupa candy ella.. ha pasado por momentos malos y no queremos que vuelva a sufrir al igual que mi tio albert**

**-archie lo comprendo pero hay que aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás, no podemos forzarlos a nada… y no entiendo su drama ellos merecen ser felices! Asi que no se diga más (salió molesta Rosemary)**

**-chicos esta vez se pasaron la señora Rosemary no tiene la culpa**

**-annie tienes razón, mi mama no tiene culpa de nada (suspiro tristemente arrepentido Anthony)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mientras tanto en un departamento en chicago los planes de ginebra iban como viento en popa, ya había mandado a investigar todo sobre candy y lo que tenía en mente era una completa obra de arte – vaya así que esa zorrita es modelo- decía en voz alta – vaya así que el duquecito protegido estuvo a punto de casarse contigo- rio fuertemente y burlona – vaya esto me beneficiara mucho, me pregunto qué será de ti si…. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**chicas les dejo este pequeño capitulo! espero que les guste y esperare sus reviews. un abrazo!**

**continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Después del maravilloso y mágico momento vivido por los rubios pasaron el resto del tiempo junto entre bromas, risas, besos y caricias, la dicha y felicidad que sentían ambos no cabía en su pecho. Sentían como si llevaran conociéndose toda una vida, sus cuerpos, sus emociones se acoplaban rítmicamente haciendo vivir momentos inolvidables – Albert quisiera que este viaje jamás acabara. Me siento tan bien a tu lado – le dijo Candy mientras estaba recostada sobre su pecho – pequeña este viaje es el comienzo de nuestro amor – le dio un beso en su cabeza, pero Candy rápidamente se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos con una cara de horror, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos – Albert no me has pedido que sea tu novia, hooo eso significa que … Albert me siento tan mal que pensaras de mi –Albert sin controlarse pego una tremenda carcajada ante los gestos de su amada, se le veía tan graciosa y tierna que no pudo evitar reírse – no sé qué le parece tan gracioso "jefecito" – la rubia le dijo molesta – mi señorita modelo para mi usted es mi novia desde la primera vez que te vi – le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su nariz entre sus dedos haciendo que ella riera – Bert no sabes lo feliz que me haces, deseo que nuestro amor sea eterno que nada, ni nadie nos separe… tengo tanto miedo a perderte, ya una vez sufrí por un amor… pero contigo me pasan cosas tan distintas, siento que sin ti mi vida se vendría abajo, siento que sin ti ya no hay motivo para seguir adelante, por favor mi Bert no me dejes nunca, promételo, porque estoy segura que si te pierdo no podría… –lo abrazo intensamente con los ojos cristalinos –princesa yo no te hare lo mismo, mi amor por ti es infinito, desde el primer momento que vi tus ojos supe que eres el amor de mi vida, sin conocerte tu salvaste mi corazón… Candy yo te amo y no pienso perderte. Si tengo que luchar por estar a tu lado, lo hare, no importa cuanto tenga que arriesgar porque sé que valdrá la pena… solo prométeme que siempre serás sincera conmigo, yo no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, prométeme pequeña que compartirás conmigo tus tristezas y tus alegrías – tomo la barbilla de Candy para ver sus esmeraldas – Te lo prometo mi amor – le dijo al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de el para cerrar esa promesa en un tierno beso.

Las horas pasaron como un rayo, sin darse cuenta el momento de partir había llegado, regresarían a su rutina, a su vida pero ahora como fieles compañeros, ahora como novios, como pareja. Al llegar a chicago Albert hizo una parada en su restaurant favorito, al mismo donde una vez recibió un pastelazo de la misma mujer que ahora tomaba su mano con amor. –"valió la pena, porque ahora estás conmigo"- se decía entre pensamientos el rubio. Ocuparon una mesa y ordenaron, los empleados del lugar sonreían al reconocer a la chica que venía con su amigo y al recordar aquel cómico momento protagonizado por los rubios. – pequeña recuerdas el pastelazo que me diste? – pregunto Albert mirándola tiernamente – ni me lo recuerdes, ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice y como te trate, pero tu tenías la culpa - le dijo de broma – vaya princesa si soy culpable de morir de amor por ti, acepto la culpa… pero cuál es mi condena?- Candy tomo su mano haciendo una leve caricia – quedarte a mi lado por siempre, así que dígame señor Andrew, acepta? – alzo una ceja esperando la respuesta de su adorado novio, mientras lo miraba curiosa – me declaro culpable si con eso puedo estar a tu lado para siempre – tomo la pequeña mano que acariciaba la suya para impregnar un cálido beso en el dorso de la pequeña mano de Candy, haciendo que ella se emocionara y lágrimas de alegría invadieran sus verdes ojos. Después de terminar su comida, pidieron 2 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate que enseguida se apresuraron a probar, iban por su segundo bocado pero el hermoso momento se desvaneció, cuando una dama se presentó ante ellos borrando sus sonrisas de su rostro – William que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – le dijo mientras ágilmente le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios, dejando al rubio sorprendido y a una Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior para controlar su molestia – ginebra que quieres? - pregunto secamente el rubio sin dejar de ver a su novia – solo venia por algo de comida, y te vi, así que me pareció un buen momento para saludarte o acaso ya has olvidado lo bien que nos la pasábamos juntos – le dijo seductoramente ignorando por completo la presencia de la rubia – Me parece que no es buen momento y nunca lo será, así que por favor podrías dejarnos solos – le dijo fríamente con una mirada firme – hoo.. discúlpame no me has presentado a tu amiga y que grosera soy perdóneme, mi nombre es ginebra – extendió su mano a la rubia – Soy su NOVIA, creo que se dio cuenta el día de la fiesta – le dijo Candy furiosa por las insinuaciones e hipocresía de ginebra – William me gustaría hablar contigo después – fijo su mirada coqueta hacia Albert haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por la rubia y rápidamente acercándose a él para darle un beso fugaz en los labios sin darle tiempo a Albert a desviar su rostro. Albert se sintió furico por lo que se levantó como un resorte pero Candy que estaba que le hervía la sangre de coraje, al ver como ginebra besaba a su novio, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se puso de pie furiosa y tomando desprevenida a la pelinegra le tiro encima la rebanada de pastel y para complementar el jugo de naranja dejándola llena de pastel y empapada – que te pasa idiota! – grito ginebra tratando de quitarse el pastel de la cara – es para que aprendas a que nadie se mete con mi novio – le dijo tomando la mano su novio que estaba estupefacto al presenciar lo hecho por su novia – eres una estúpida me las pagaras - dijo entre gruñidos la pelinegra que por dentro se moría de la vergüenza y de furia al ver que su plan no había funcionado.

Después del altercado con ginebra los rubios fueron al departamento de candy, ahí pasaron la noche juntos. Albert había preparado la cena mientras candy ponía en orden el departamento. –albert hay algo que me tiene con curiosidad- camino hacia ella alzándola entre sus manos mientras giraba- dime princesa, ahora de que tiene curiosidad esa cabecita? - sonrió mientras nuevamente la ponía en el suelo – albert porque ginebra vivía en un departamento si se supone que su familia es una de las más importantes de américa? – el rubio se puso tenso pero suspiro profundo, en verdad el escuchar ese nombre aun le causaba un retorcijón en el estómago- a ella le gusta ser independiente, desde antes de conocerla ella ya vivía sola… la razón la verdad la desconozco – guardo silencio unos segundos y miro nuevamente a candy – albert… que te parece si olvidamos los malos momentos y te quedas a dormir aquí, te prometo que nos portaremos bien- le dijo mientras le guiñaba coquetamente haciendo que al rubio se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terry desde el día que vio a candy estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella sin que lo rechace – pecosa porque siento que ya te he perdido- pensaba el castaño mientras la imagen de un rubio enfadado venía a su mente, tomo su chaqueta y salió apresurado de su nuevo hogar "la mansión grandchester". Subió a su auto y fue directo a la compañía de modelaje Smith. Suspiro antes de entrar, pensó muy bien su decisión antes de llevarla a cabo aguardando un par de segundos hasta que por fin se animó a entrar al gran edificio- es ahora o nunca, y yo no pienso perderte- se adentró al edificio a zancadas largas y seguidas, por la prisa que tenía, llego a la recepción – buenos días señorita, soy Terry grandchester tengo una cita con el señor Smith, podría anunciarme por favor es que tengo prisa- la secretaria le regalo una enorme sonrisa al reconocer de quien se trataba y sin hacerlo esperar, lo hizo pasar con el gran dueño de la compañía.

-joven grandchester es un placer tenerlo por acá (le ofreció asiento enseguida)

-señor Smith el gusto es mío (le dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para saludarlo y después tomar asiento)

-joven me he tomado la molestia de hacer la elección de mis mejores modelos para que puedan beneficiarlo en su nuevo proyecto, aunque he de confesarle que es algo extraño habiendo tan buenas y hermosas actrices que podrían dejarle mejores prospectos (le entrego un bonche de fotos de las jóvenes elegidas)

-discúlpeme señor Smith pero ya he elegido, quiero que la srita. Candy White sea quien trabaje en este nuevo proyecto ella saldrá conmigo en la portada inicial y prefiero que sea ella para evitar mal entendidos con los actores (le dijo al mismo tiempo que le devolvía las fotos)

-la señorita candy? Vaya tiene suerte joven justamente hoy termina su contrato con el joven Andrew, pero comprendo su decisión!

-me parece perfecto, el contrato es por un mes necesito que ella esté dispuesta

-joven tenga por seguro que el contrato se cumplirá, ella tiene un contrato con nosotros, así que no veo por qué piensa usted que no esté dispuesta

-está bien señor Smith confiare en usted

Después de unos minutos finiquitaron por fin el contrato, Terry se sentía feliz tenía un mes exacto para poder ganarse de nuevo el corazón de su amada candy y que mejor manera de obtenerlo que teniéndola a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Si pensaba el rubio que él no lucharía estaba muy equivocado, candy seria suya cueste lo que cueste…

Decidió ir a un pequeño restaurante a merendar sin darse cuenta que un auto lo había seguido desde que salió de su mansión, iba tan aprensado a sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Candy hoy estoy de nuevo aquí pensando en ti, derramando lagrimas pensando y recordando que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el día en que nos despedimos una brisa se llevó el vestido de un amor que parecía eterno. Han pasado algunos años me pregunto si aún vistes de blanco, si el domingo es tu día favorito y que me dijeras que hiciste para olvidar que te amo. Y si pudieras escribirme en una carta que hiciste para olvidarte de mi vida porque yo aún no consigo olvidarme de ti, si pudieras hoy enviarme la esperanza de llorar porque regreses algún día seria el hombre más feliz… Desde aquel día en que me fui de tu vida desde ese día me siento desolado y hoy recuerdo ese día tan triste quemándome por dentro el alma, despedazando en mil trozos mi corazón por impotencia, por arrepentimiento… si por que hoy empuñando mis manos me arrepiento de no haber luchado por tu amor… Y si me resignara ahora a no luchar por ti, te diría que si alguien llega a preguntarte que ha pasado con la segunda parte de mi vida, dile que tu corazón deje en pedazos que hoy esta segunda parte esta vacía. Fui un tonto por jugar con tu cariño en el tiempo en que más me necesitaste te engañaba y me portaba como un niño y yo no tuve razones para engañarte, s tan solo te hubiera dicho la verdad, tal vez hubiéramos luchado juntos de la mano, pero hoy siento que a mi vida ya no volverás y me lastima el alma porque me duele el tan solo pensar que no regresaras y al ver como un nuevo amor te pretende siento que mi vida se desvanece porque aunque no me olvides no regresarás … candy porque aunque no me olvides no regresaras, pero si antes no luche, hoy luchare por ti hasta el infinito por tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, renunciare a todo si es necesario pero no puedo irme de aquí sin ti… candy eres una diosa en mi corazón, eres quien le da motivo a mi vida y solo me bastaría con saber que tú me amas todavía… candy mi gran amor, mi pequeña pecosa… si tan solo me dejaras explicarte"

Mientras tanto una joven miraba desde el interior del auto a una pieza clave a lo que sería su plan – vaya que eres guapo, pero no tanto como William además él es mucho más… que tu… duquesito me serás de mucha utilidad y sin que te des cuenta me estás haciendo un gran favor, si fuiste a esa compañía de seguro es por esa mocosa de quinta- sonrió por sus adentros – William, William tú te buscaste esto, tienes que pagar por la humillación que me has hecho pasar junto con esa mocosa y también gracias a la odiosa de tu hermana, de esa estúpida a la que echare a la calle apenas nos casemos- siguió su camino mientras se embriagaba de felicidad por sus ilusiones pero en sus pensamientos una nueva agonía la embaucaba haciendo que su felicidad viaje a recuerdos memorables que paso a lado de albert.

"que dulce es la venganza, candy te metiste con la persona equivocada, sigue cantando victoria y veremos quien ríe al último. William me sigue amando aunque no quiera aceptarlo el sigue siendo tan mío como la primera vez… William no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que te hice, en parte mi ambición traza este plan pero a quien engaño esto solo lo hago porque te sigo amando, siempre te amé, siempre te amare y por amor hare todo para que regreses a mí, así tenga que entregar mi alma al mismo diablo, pero tú serás mío nuevamente… William si hubiera cambiado las reglas del juego donde mi egoísmo se fuera de aquí si hubiera elegido un camino seguro  
lo más conveniente para nuestro amor, no estaría llorando por ti por tu adiós, por lo que pudo ser, por lo que ya no fue"

-por favor josh llévame a la empresas Andrew (le dijo mientras reprimía las lágrimas que ligeramente alarmaban por salir)

-enseguida señora

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albert estaba que no cabía en la felicidad llego a su enorme edificio caminando lleno de frescura mientras saludaba a todos los trabajadores de la empresa, todos lo veían con un brillo especial. Siempre lo habían considerado un excelente jefe, tan lleno de vida a pesar de los miles de problemas con los que tenía que lidiar pero a pesar de eso no se quejaba, al contrario parecía una maquinaria, siempre tan atento con todos, tan humilde y caballeroso, sin hacer distinción social. Llego hasta su secretaria – buen día jane – haciendo un ademan con sus manos, siguió su camino hasta su oficina pero cuando estuvo a punto de poner la mano en la manija de la puerta su secretaria se acercó en un movimiento rápido a el – señor William lo están esperando en su oficina- el rubio se sorprendió de tener visitas tan temprano si apenas se había retrasado una hora – gracias jane, pero puedo saber quién es?- pregunto curioso – es una joven, me ha dicho que usted la ha citado… no quiso decirme su nombre, dijo que era un asunto importante y yo pensé que si usted la cito pues… - no te preocupes jane – le dijo al ver a la joven nerviosa y como tartamudeaba. Por fin abrió la puerta y cerro tras de sí, se quedó estático en su lugar viendo que su silla principal estaba ocupada por una dama que conocía tan bien. –GINEBRA!-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Candy había despertado más tarde de lo normal, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando albert se fue, pero es que había dormido como nunca y sobre todo porque albert había dormido a su lado. Se despertó perezosamente y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, observo la mesa y se dio cuenta que la mesa estaba puesta con el desayuno preparado y una nota a un lado.

Princesa te vi tan tierna durmiendo que no tuve

El valor para despertarte, eres hermosa que hasta

Dormida tu luz resplandece por todo a tu alrededor.

Te amo princesa que tengas un excelente día mi señorita

Modelo, te veo en la noche princesa. Te extrañare..

Siempre tuyo.

W.A.A.

Candy esbozo una risita mientras sus mejillas se tornaban en un ligero sonrojo –albert hasta con tus notas me pones en este estado – volvió a sonreír para dirigirse al baño a tomar una larga ducha de agua caliente, cuando su mirada se fijó en un sobre negro que había sido deslizado por la puerta. Lo tomo entre sus manos observándolo por unos segundos – es para mí, pero no tiene remitente - la curiosidad la venció al ver que estaba dirigida a ella, abrió el sobre y saco una foto – es albert – el contenido del sobre había sido una foto partida a la mitad en donde solo salía albert. Por un momento el corazón de la rubia se detuvo – debe ser alguna broma – se convenció la rubia volviendo a respirar profundo, pero cuando le dio la vuelta a la foto vio que había algo escrito en ella "si en verdad lo amas déjalo en paz… 3" candy soltó de golpe el sobre con la foto al terminar de leer, el corazón de la rubia se detuvo nuevamente, su mente trataba de buscar una razón lógica pero no lograba calmarse, el temor la venció haciendo que las lágrimas se apoderaran de su rostro … sin saber por qué, una punzada en el corazón le hacía sentir que algo malo se aproximaba, algo que ella no podía dejar de sentir y de pensar…

Saori, jenny, chiquita andrew, candy fan72, liovana.. nenas muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran y animan a seguir escribiendo les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste

**continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Candy había salido de su departamento muy nerviosa, durante el camino a su trabajo sentía que alguien la observaba, miraba de lado a lado para buscar a esa presencia que la turbaba, pero era inútil el esfuerzo, por más que se detuvo un par de veces mirando a todas direcciones, no encontró, ni vio a nadie, siguió su camino con desesperación hasta llegar al estacionamiento del gran edificio. Respiro profundamente –candy tranquila, cuenta hasta tres, no hay por qué temer, debió haber sido solo una broma – se trató de convencer la rubia para ignorar un poco esa angustia que invadía su ser. Llego hasta la recepción – buenos días, el señor Smith está desocupado?- la dama que la atendía se alarmo un poco al notar el estado de la rubia, su pálido rostro no pasó desapercibido para la dama –candy te sientes bien – candy trato de enderezarse y relajarse – no te preocupes merari todo es... esta excelente, pero dime el señor Smith está en su oficina?- merari no la enfrento, pensó que a lo mejor estaba exagerando – si candy el señor Smith te espera. Sin perder más tiempo candy dejo a merari para ir directo a la oficina del señor Smith. Al llegar toco la puerta suavemente, esperando respuesta – adelante- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Con calma candy entro a la oficina y tomo asiento.

-buenos días señor Smith, merari me dijo que me esperaba

-así es candy… quiero hablarte de un nuevo contrato con una compañía de teatro

-compañía de teatro?

-sí, necesito saber si estas dispuesta, tendrás buenas ganancias y este será el hincapié para tu carrera como modelo

-señor Smith, claro que estoy dispuesta! Muchas gracias por esta gran oportunidad

-me alegra saber eso porque mañana mismo tienes que ir a esta dirección (le entrego un pequeño papel blanco)

-está bien señor Smith, no lo defraudare

Después de salir de la compañía de modelaje, candy decidió ir a la mansión Andrew, necesitaba hablar con Rosemary sobre todo lo que había ocurrido estos días y además de tener que dar una explicación sobre el viaje y de la nueva relación con su hermano. Trataba de concentrarse en su objetivo pero sus pensamientos volvían a aquella nota que hizo que el temor retumbara en su cabeza. Al fin llego a la mansión Andrew y la llevaron hasta el balcón que daba con el jardín, en donde se encontraban sus amigos, la tía elroy y Rosemary. –CANDY- dijo en voz alta annie al visualizar a su amiga. La rubia saludo a todos de manera cordial y preparada para las preguntas que de seguro todos le harían. Después de terminar los saludos todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la tía elroy con un carraspeo lo rompió y se animó a preguntar – y bien candy nos dirás que pasa entre mi sobrino y tú?- candy trago en seco, no pudo haber sido más directa – señora elroy, albert y yo… so… somos novios – dijo casi tartamudeando, los presentes sonrieron de alegría, mientras que la tía elroy con toda la seriedad le pregunto – candy, supongo que en este viaje los dos tuvieron la cordura suficiente para respetarse, verdad? – candy al escuchar eso, abrió grandemente los ojos, mientras un temblor de nerviosismo se apoderaba de sus manos. Elroy al ver la reacción de la rubia se dio cuenta que era de mas escuchar lo que le diría, su reacción era más que evidente – al menos se cuidaron? – pregunto alzando una ceja, esperando a que la rubia respondiera. Rosemary al leer el temor en los ojos de candy sospecho muchas cosas, pero no podía dejar que su tía siguiera cuestionándola, además ya era su cuñada política, así que para relajar el ambiente intervino – candy, me acompañas a mi habitación? – candy al entender las palabras de la rubia salió disparada junto con Rosemary a su habitación. Mientras la tía elroy con un suspiro de resignación dijo – esta juventud me va a volver loca! Pero al menos William tendrá que sentar cabeza al fin – sonrió ligeramente, su más grande ilusión era ver a su sobrino casado, con sus pequeñines sobrinos. Annie y Patty solo se regalaron una sonrisa intercambiando una mirada cómplice, en verdad querían a su amiga y ver que al fin nuevamente abría su corazón las llenaba de alegría, aunque en este tiempo habían estado muy alejadas. Cuando por fin candy y Rosemary estuvieron solas, Rosemary se acercó a ella para examinarla de pies a cabeza – entonces candy me dirás si mi hermano y tú se cuidaron? Porque hasta donde yo sabía ustedes se trataban como perros y gatos- candy sonrió – Rosemary a ti no puedo mentirte, estoy muy enamorada de albert y en este viaje albert y yo – Rose la interrumpió – ya sé que mi hermano y tú, hicieron cosas muy personales, pero aun no contestas mi pregunta – la rubia dejo de sonreír – No, nos cuidamos – Rosemary abrió la boca de sorpresa no podía creer la irresponsabilidad de su hermano – tengo que hablar con William, no es posible que no haya ni un tantito de responsabilidad en alguno de los dos – candy tomo las manos de la rubia – rose no te preocupes, no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos- pero candy que tal y si… - si quedo embarazada?- Rosemary hizo un asentamiento de cabeza – sería lo mejor que me podría pasar en el mundo, amo a tu hermano y el tener un pequeño cachito de él, de nuestro amor, me llena de alegría, de ilusión. Rosemary no quiero separarme nunca de tu hermano seria la mujer más feliz s llegara a embarazarme, no me importaría nada con tal de que los dos estemos juntos… lo amo más que a mi propia vida, lo amo como nunca he amado y como jamás podre amar a alguien más, ahora mi mundo, mi vida gira entorno a mi amado albert - Rosemary la miro con ternura y casi al borde de las lágrimas, sabía lo que los dos habían pasado y ver que ahora los dos eran felices, hacía que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad. La abrazo fuerte y cálidamente – candy has muy feliz a mi hermano, no dejes que nada, ni nadie los separe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albert estaba envuelto en furia, no podía creer que ginebra fuera tan sínica para presentarse a su oficina e inventar un montón de historias solo para poder entrar. Sentía que la paz en su interior lo había abandonado, la sangre corriendo por las venas le quemaban con el simple hecho de verla frente a él sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el daño que le hizo jamás se lo hubiera hecho, como que si hubiera olvidado el pasado. A zancadas largas llego hasta ella tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas – que quieres? Porque estás aquí? Con que derecho te atreves a meterte en mi vida privada? Haaaa… contéstame – la cuestiono albert casi a gritos – William por favor déjame hablar contigo, necesito explicarte que… - ginebra trato de zafarse de su agarre para tomarlo por la abertura de su saco pero fue un completo error porque antes de que terminara su bien pronunciado argumento el rubio la interrumpió quitándose de encima las manos de la pelinegra en un movimiento brusco – que vas a explicarme? Que todo fue un error?, no soy estúpido, entiendes? – le dijo irónicamente – William por favor escúchame yo te amo, todo fue un error, sufrí mucho por el error que cometí y hoy quiero recuperarte por que te amo William, siempre te he amado – se abalanzo contra él mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, pero el rubio inteligente y sutilmente desvió su cuerpo para darle la espalda – no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, es muy tarde para darte cuenta de que fue un error no crees? – empuño las manos con fuerza mientras vivas imágenes del pasado pasaban ante sus ojos haciendo que la furia en él se desencadenara ascendentemente – pero William tienes que escucharme, yo sé que me amas, y tú lo sabes, por favor reacciona di que me amas, di que aun sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, sé que me amas William – lo tomo del brazo para que la mirara a los ojos. El rubio la miro fijamente por unos segundos hasta que su voz ronca se escuchó – quieres saber qué es lo que siento por ti? … pues bien te lo diré! – camino en círculos alrededor de ella mirándola fríamente hasta que de su boca empezaron a salir palabras.

"si en algún momento te amé hoy solo siento lastima por ti, si en algún momento pensé haber tenido amor por ti hoy te digo lo contrario. Me dejaste muerto en vida cuando más te necesitaba, me traicionaste y encima con mi sobrino. Y ahora vienes a decirme que aún me amas? No crees que ahora ya es muy tarde para que me llores y me supliques a gritos que regrese contigo. Como dices que eres mía si tú siempre has sido libre libre como gaviota que hoy se encuentra perdida buscando un motivo y excusa para volver cuando ya no hay compostura, Buscándole un rumbo a su vida. Si fuiste tú quien arruino su vida con tu hipocresía y no fui yo quien destruyo el altar en donde te tenia, el altar que uniría nuestra vida, que uniría un amor que no era compartido, ni la mitad de aquel amor tan grande que yo un día te tuve puede compararse con la victoria que gracias a ti y a tu maldito ego hoy logro regalarme , y por eso te digo gracias, porque gracias a tu traición conocí a la mejor mujer del mundo, conocí a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, porque gracias a tu traición conocí el verdadero amor, el más puro de los sentimientos y por qué ahora después de sufrimiento,  
después de arrastrarme hasta en el mismo suelo ahora estoy de pie, ahora estoy completo porque estoy con la mujer que amo, y esa mujer déjame decirte bella dama esa mujer no eres tú!"

ginebra se quedó pasmada ante las palabras del rubio, no sabía si quedarse o salir corriendo, si era cierto que había dañado mucho al rubio, pero el escucharlo de sus labios y el escuchar que ya no la ama, habían destrozado su corazón, sus esperanzas que ella ficticiamente tenia. Ahora se sentía desecha, sentía que en cualquier momento se hundiría en llanto pero ahora no podía demostrarlo, así que sacando todo su orgullo y sin mirar a los ojos al rubio le dijo –William juro que regresaras arrastrándote a mi… cuando te des cuenta que esa mocosa insignificante no vale la pena – camino hacia la puerta rápidamente pero unos fuertes brazos la regresaron hacia atrás - te equivocas, ella vale más que a mi propia vida y te advierto déjala en paz porque… -porque si no que? William- albert sonrió de medio lado antes de responder acabando con la paciencia de la pelinegra – porque si no, en verdad conocerás a "William Albert Andrew"- ahora el camino a la puerta abriéndola invitándola a salir con un movimiento en su mano. Ginebra no tuvo más que salir, por dentro sentía que era aclamada por un volcán activo pero por fuera no podía perder su elegancia, luchaba consigo misma para mantener su auto control, salió del edificio y se dirigió al auto que la esperaba. – josh a mi departamento, rápido! – grito eufóricamente mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban intensamente en sus ojos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Candy después de un par de horas, se dispuso a regresar a su departamento estaba caminando hacia su puerta cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la esperaba, camino rápidamente pensando que era albert pero cuando quedo muy cerca de la persona que esperaba, abrió inmensamente los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa al reconocerlo – TERRY! – al escuchar la dulce voz que decía su nombre, inmediatamente giro su cuerpo hacia ella para abrazarla- pecosa, al fin llegas, llevo horas esperándote, necesitamos hablar, necesito explicarte tantas cosas- candy no pudo articular palabra alguna cuando sintió como Terry se apoderaba de sus labios, por un momento intento zafarse, lucho para despegarse, pero por un momento empezó a disfrutar aquel beso, aquel beso lleno de deseo, aquel beso que muchas veces vivió anhelando. Entre confusión en su cabeza no se opuso al beso y al contrario se perdió en él, pero era un beso diferente que hizo que imágenes de un rubio sonriendo pasaran por su mente haciendo que rápidamente reaccionara y se despegara de golpe utilizando toda su fuerza.

–BASTA TERRY déjame en paz- grito aturdida

– candy perdóname, no quise…

-vete, no quiero volver a verte

-pero candy escúchame, tienes que saber por qué me fui sin darte alguna explicación

-lo que tengas que decirme o explicarme ahórratelo, me costó bastante salir adelante y ahora regresas como si nada… si en algún momento quise saber el motivo de tu abandono, ahora no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones

-pero candy por dios! Reacciona, escúchame al menos (grito exaltado Terry mientras la agarraba de los brazos) yo no quería dejarte, no quería que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, yo te amaba y te sigo amando, pero fui obligado a hacer algo que yo no quería. Mi padre estaba muy enfermo "el duque de grandchester" al morir yo ocuparía el puesto del ducado por ser su primer hijo varón , yo tenía un compromiso arreglado, un compromiso del que yo no tenía ni idea que existía, 2 días antes de la boda mandaron a james para que me pusiera al tanto, al principio me negué pero cuando me dijo que mi padre estaba en las ultimas… candy no pude negarme, le debo tanto a mi padre que no podía darle más conflictos, su enfermedad lo había acabado y yo…

- y tu preferiste el ducado, preferiste el dinero y preferiste dejarme en un altar, en vez de haberme dicho para buscar una solución, si en verdad me hubieras amado no lo hubieses hecho

-era mi obligación candy, por favor entiéndeme

-nadie puede obligarte a nada, la decisión fue solo tuya, la decisión la tomaste porque así lo quisiste ( le dijo la rubia entre sollozos a causa del llanto en el que estaba envuelta) tu decidiste dejarme y lo conseguiste! Y ahora yo he decidido sacarte de mi vida

-pero candy yo sé que aún me amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos… (la tomo de la barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos)

-no te amo, ya no te amo Terry, así que déjame en paz (candy se zafo de Terry entrando rápidamente a su departamento, corrió hasta llegar a su habitación y tirarse sobre la cama a llorar amargamente, ahora todo le daba vueltas, hubiera preferido no saber que Terry la abandono por dinero, porque eso significaba el ducado, dinero, status social… y todo para simplemente dejarla y querer regresar como si nada hubiera pasado)

"Terry por que, por que tuviste que herirme de esa manera, porque no me dijiste, yo hubiera dado todo por ti, si hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera renunciado a todo por ti, porque si yo si te amé con todas mis fuerzas. Nuevamente estoy aquí sola llorando, llorando por el mismo hombre que me hizo tanto daño, pero ahora es diferente, en ocasiones atrás hubiera dado todo por verte, hoy es lo que más me perturba, tener tu presencia tan cerca, porque aunque no pueda perdonarte o tal vez hace mucho que te perdone ahora siento que si tan solo me miras y me lo pides tomando mi mano, siento que puedo olvidar todo el daño… pero por que, por que me pones en este estado. Yo tengo a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso, al mejor de todos, porque tuviste que aparecerte a desequilibrar mi vida, porque siento que aun te amo… pero estoy muy segura que amo mucho más a albert, no quiero perderlo por mi confusión… Terry porque volviste… tal vez solo necesito aclarar mi corazón… necesito darme un tiempo con albert, alejarme… no quiero hacerle daño"

Candy se hacía miles de preguntas entre su llanto, llanto amargo lleno de confusión ante su pasado y su presente, no podía tener claro lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos, sin darse cuenta y entre lágrimas se quedó profundamente dormida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de salir de las oficinas Andrew, Albert se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión decidió no pasar a ver a Candy e ir a verla al día siguiente por que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, hoy especialmente sentía que su cuerpo no se daba abasto en verdad había tenido un mal y pesado día. Llego a la mansión y fue directo a su habitación para recostarse, pensaba dormir un poco para después comer algo ya que no había probado nada desde el desayuno, pero el cansancio término venciéndolo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

El dia había llegado y todos desayunaban tranquilos en la mesa, pensaban que a lo mejor William no había llegado a dormir pero era extraño su auto estaba frente a la mansión estacionado. – Rosemary sabes si William vino a casa a noche?- le pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de jugo – Rosemary estaba a punto de responder cuando los gritos desesperados de la mucama los asusto haciendo que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie – que sucede nataly por qué gritas? – Anthony tratando de calmarse – la joven fue directo a la señora elroy para responder a la pregunta – el joven William está muy mal, tiene mucha fiebre – al escuchar lo dicho por la joven todos se alarmaron e inmediatamente stear llamo al doctor de la familia. Rosemary fue la primera en correr hacia la habitación de albert, seguida por archie, Anthony y elroy. Al entrar se dio cuenta de las gotas de sudor que empañaban su frente y del temblor de su cuerpo, el enrojecimiento de su rostro y de su respiración acelerada. Inmediatamente Rosemary reacción y mando a pedir compresas húmedas y frías para aplicárselas en la cabeza en lo que llegaba el médico

Todos esperaban nerviosos afuera de la habitación de albert, el doctor ya llevaba mas de una hora. Cuando porfin salio elroy se acerco rápidamente para preguntar el estado de su sobrino – doctor como esta mi sobrino?- el doctor hizo un ademan con sus manos para que se relajara – señora no se preocupe ya le aplique el medicamento para bajar la fiebre pero necesito que sigan las instrucciones en cuanto a los medicamentos, comida y descanso, sobre todo descanso por que es lo que su cuerpo necesita, al parecer ha estado muy estresado y eso a descompensado su organismo, minimo que se tome toda esta semana de reposo para que pueda recuperar todas sus energías y mucho cuidado ya que es muy terco el joven William – todos respiraron aliviados de tener buenas noticias – gracias doctor y no se preocupe de eso me encargo yo, William estará muy bien cuidado lo hare yo personalmente – dijo convencida la tía elroy. El doctor se despidió y se retiró dejando la receta y las instrucciones para los cuidados de albert.

Albert por el contrario sentía que estaban exagerando, estaba desesperado por ver a candy y esta situación creo que no lo dejaría hacerlo – entiende William el doctor fue especifico – albert hizo una mueca de disgusto – tia, no le parece que exageran?- elroy suspiro profundamente para mantener la calma y tener paciencia con su sobrino – William he dicho que no, y si es por tu novia ya le hemos enviado un mensaje con tu nombre para que venga lo más pronto posible a verte, así que deja de quejarte William ya no eres un niño- albert no pudo decir nada mas ya todo estaba decidido ahora solo mantenía la esperanza de que su novia llegara a visitarlo imaginándose la sorpresa y los cuidados que a lo mejor le daría.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La luz del día entraba por el ventanal de la habitación de Candy haciendo que se despertara. Sentía un gran cansancio de tanto haber llorado que no tenía ganas de levantarse, a regañadientes se ducho, se arregló y desayuno para ir a trabajar. Tomo el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección para conducir hasta allá. Al llegar vio un edificio no tan grande pero a su lado se postraba un gran y amplio teatro y por lo que podía ver, muy lujoso. Sin detenerse por más tiempo siguió su camino para adentrarse al edificio. Camino por un largo pasillo para después tomar el ascensor e ir al tercer piso como lo indicaba la nota. Al llegar al tercer piso se topó con nadie más ni menos que – Terry- el castaño le sonrió – buenos días Candy – le dijo amablemente, mientras la rubia confundida le respondía con un asentamiento de cabeza – pero que haces aquí? – Terry rio divertido ante la pregunta – pecosa, estas en mi compañía - Candy se puso tensa al entender que trabajaría con Terry – entonces tu… - así es pecosa soy el dueño de la compañía- Terry aprovecho el momento de vulnerabilidad y confusión de Candy y le ofreció su brazo, mientras ella estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando acepto y fue guiada a una amplia oficina, con exquisito gusto pero sombrío ya que los colores que lo protagonizaban eran rojo, negro y ligeramente blanco. Terry invito a Candy a sentarse en el sofá – Candy solo quiero decirte que no suelo mezclar el trabajo con lo personal, así que no te preocupes – le dijo mientras se mordía la lengua por sus adentros, ya que solo era parte de su estrategia para que no desistiera – está bien, aunque es muy extraño que el señor Smith me haya propuesto esta oportunidad habiendo chicas con más madera- le dijo la rubia sacando sus propias conclusiones, se puso de pie y camino al ventanal de la oficina de Terry para visualizar la hermosa vista que dejaba ver – Terry dejemos el pasado atrás, finjamos un nuevo comienzo, ahora de jefe a empleada solo esa relación quiero que haya entre los dos – cerro sus ojos lentamente esperando la respuesta del castaño – Candy no me pidas fingir algo que no podré hacer, sabes lo importante que eres para mí..- se acercó hacia ella quedando justamente por detrás de su espalda – por favor! – suplico Candy sintiendo un calor emanando de su cuerpo – a que le tienes miedo Candy? Si estas tan segura de lo que sientes por a quien dices amar, porque dudas de ti?- Terry paso sus manos por la cintura de Candy enredándolas en ella, haciendo que la abrazara por detrás – Terry aun no estoy segura de haber olvidado lo que me hiciste… y verte aquí- se quedó en silencio – comprendo, pero puedes al menos perdonarme o déjame intentar ganarme tu perdón, me conformo con solo ser tu amigo pero no me quites la posibilidad de enmendar mi error - Terry oprimió su rostro contra el cabello de Candy sintiendo como se embriagaba del olor a rosas frescas que emanaba de su melena dorada, Candy cerro fuertemente los ojos, tenerlo cerca de ella aun la hacía sentir nerviosa y sensaciones inexplicables pero nuevamente recordó aquella tarde de amor entre ella y Albert que la hizo volver a la realidad – está bien Terry olvidemos el pasado y tratemos de ser amigos – se despegó un paso de el para verlo de frente mientras él sonreía triunfante.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron 2 días y candy nunca llego a visitar a albert, a todos se les hacía raro la actitud de la rubia y albert estaba peor que nunca, entre su enfermedad y su mal humor nadie podía hacerlo salir de su habitación. Anthony, stear, archie no aguantaban esa situación, candy no era así, debió pasar algo para que decidiera no venir a ver a su tio. Decidieron ir en la noche a visitarla y averiguar el porqué de su decisión.

Candy había tenido dos largos días de trabajo, entre tantas sesiones de fotos, entrevistas y otras cosas había decidido guardar la carta de albert para leerla más tarde, pero el cansancio y el estrés termino por hacer que se olvidara de aquella carta, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para descansar bien, Terry en verdad que la estaba haciendo pasar horas y horas en el teatro. Candy iba saliendo del teatro eran las 8 de la noche y ya estaba oscuro, ese día no había podido llevar su auto por lo que tuvo que ir en un taxi. Estaba esperando en la entrada a que alguien le diera parada, pero era en vano, nadie pasaba y si pasaban estaban ocupados. Decidió caminar un poco para ver si alguien se detenía, de pronto sintió como un auto se detenía a su lado lo que le provocó un ligero saltito de sorpresa pero al reconocer al conductor sintió un gran alivio. –Terry me asustaste- le sonrió amablemente – pecosa es muy tarde para que andes caminando sola por estos rumbos, si quieres puedo llevarte – candy dudo un poco, pero al ver a su alrededor se convenció de que Terry tenía razón, era muy tarde para estar caminando sola, así que olvidando su orgullo acepto. Subió al auto y durante el camino a su departamento solo hubo silencio, cuando por fin el carro de Terry se detuvo en su edificio –Terry gracias por traerme, te debo una – le dijo sonriéndole, estaba por salir cuando la mano de Terry la jalo haciendo que por la fuerza su cabeza se impactara en el pecho de Terry – haaa- grito candy pero al alzar su mirada se encontró con ese azul intenso que la miraba fija y profundamente haciendo que ella olvidara su alrededor, estaban tan perdidos en el momento que sin darse cuenta sus rostros fueron acercándose más y más, estaban a milímetros que podían sentir el vaivén de sus respiraciones, sus cuerpos suplicaban ese beso, cuando por fin sus labios se encontraron los dos cerraron los ojos, gozando ese beso tan deseado, pero una voz muy cerca los saco de su encanto – CANDY!- dijeron los 3 jóvenes amigos de la rubia. Candy al darse cuenta de la situación se despegó de golpe saliendo a toda prisa del auto de Terry, olvidándolo por completo.- chicos… esto… esto no es lo que parece – Patty y annie habían acompañado a los jóvenes para visitar a su amiga, pero ellas que también habían visto la escena no daban crédito a lo que veían – no puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a mi tio- dijo Anthony furioso – annie, Patty, stear, archie, Anthony esto no es lo que parece es un error yo..- archie estaba por decir algo cuando una voz gruesa, conocida y a alto volumen interrumpió - TU QUE, CANDY?- la rubia palideció de inmediato quedando como piedra y solo a tino a decir – ALBERT-

**LIOVANA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO HERMOSA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS! UN ABRAZO UN BESO AMIGA HERMOSA! Y UN SALUDO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN, ESPERARE SUS REVIEWS AMIGAS**

**continuara...**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Candy temblaba de temor, sabía que albert la había visto besarse con Terry, lo podía ver en sus ojos que ahora se tornaban oscuros y sin expresión. No sabía qué hacer y sin tener control de su cuerpo salió corriendo hacia adentro del edificio para ir a su departamento. Albert al ver la reacción de la rubia, con toda calma se dirigió a sus sobrinos.-por favor déjenos solos, necesito hablar con candy- los chicos entendieron e hicieron un asentamiento de cabeza pero antes de marcharse Patty se acercó a él para susurrarle algo – albert ella no es así, primero escúchala, estoy segura que te ama, solo que tener a su pasado nuevamente cerca, la confunde – Patty le dio una palmadita en el hombro, mientras albert respiraba profundamente tratando de serenarse. Estaba por entrar al edificio cuando la voz de Terry lo detuvo – ella a un me ama – albert empuño las manos, cerro por un momento los ojos para después abrirlos y continuar con su camino. Llego hasta el departamento de candy, pensó en tocar pero en verdad las palabras de Terry estaban taladrándole la cabeza y oprimiéndole el corazón. Abrió de golpe para encontrarse con candy quien lloraba sentada en el sillón, mientras sus piernas estaban dobladas contra su rostro sumergido en ellas. Albert al verla en ese estado sintió que el corazón se le iba salir, verla tan vulnerable en verdad lo mataba. Se sentó frente a ella para abrazarla. Candy al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, reconoció el aroma que emanaba de ese cuerpo que en tan poco tiempo conocía tan bien. Lo abrazo fuertemente hasta que por fin alzo su rostro para decirle algo pero unos dedos sobre sus labios lo impidieron – no digas nada princesa – se sintió confundida y frustrada por un momento en verdad quería explicarle a albert lo que paso, pedirle perdón y no buscar justificación alguna ante lo evidente. Las palabras fueron de menos cuando albert empezó a acariciar su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, un movimiento que erizaba el cuerpo de la rubia, candy tomo el rostro de albert para aprisionar sus labios contra los de él, este era un beso diferente, un beso agitado, un beso que trataba de borrar rastros del pasado, los dos se besaban con fuerza pero con mucho amor, albert hizo un camino de besos de la barbilla hasta el cuello de candy , mientras acariciaba suavemente sus piernas en un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Volvió a tomar los labios de la rubia mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa haciendo que en el cuerpo del rubio recorriera una corriente eléctrica creándole una oleada de calor que empezaba a quemarle el cuerpo. La ropa poco a poco fue cayendo en el suelo dejándolos a los dos desnudos sobre el sofá. Albert la alzo en sus brazos caminando con ella hasta la cama donde la recostó con sumo cuidado para recostarse a su lado. Candy rodo un poco hacia albert quedando encima de él. Beso su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos haciendo que el rubio se excitara, paso su lengua justo por la división de sus pectorales bajando poco a poco sintiendo como su amado se estremecía ante tal contacto, quería seguir bajando pero las manos de albert la detuvieron haciendo que ahora ella quedara debajo de su cuerpo, beso sus labios con pasión, en un beso lleno y cargado de deseo y de amor, un beso necesitado, un beso con necesidad de sentirse suyos. Albert trazo su camino besando el cuello de la rubia contactando suavemente su lengua contra la suave piel de su amada, bajo hasta los pechos de la rubia dándoles un beso para después pasar su lengua en círculos sobre sus pezones, movimiento que hizo que los pechos de candy se pusieran duros de la sensación que le causaba, succionaba suavemente su pezón izquierdo mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el derecho dando ligeros apretones. Su mano fue recorriendo el abdomen de su amaba hasta llegar a su entre pierna, paso delicadamente la yema de sus dedos en la intimidad de candy sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, siguiendo empezó a frotar circularmente su clítoris haciendo que candy gimiera de placer, el escuchar los gemidos de su amada hacia que se desencadenara en el la pasión que su cuerpo sentía – haa… hooo… alb … haaa- gemía candy, poco a poco los movimientos de sus dedos fue acelerándose haciendo que a candy le temblaran las piernas y gimiera muy fuerte – albert- llegando a su primer orgasmo mientras albert desvanecía el pequeño grito besándola nuevamente, con amor. Candy después de experimentar aquella sensación rodo quedando encima del rubio, mientras sentía como la dureza del rubio rozaba contra ella. Albert iba a detenerla al ver lo que intentaba pero ahora los labios de ella reprimieron sus palabras, candy aprovecho para alzar un poquito su cuerpo y con su mano agarro el miembro erecto del rubio para posarlo contra la entrada de su intimidad, poco a poco fue bajando contra él hasta cubrirlo por completo, uniendo nuevamente sus cuerpos – princesa! – dijo albert entre gemidos. Candy tenía la iniciativa amaba tanto a albert que tenerlo a su lado le hacía florecer nuevas sensaciones, su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo le pedían a gritos tener a su lado a su amado, estando con él no había dudas, estando con el todo su mundo cambiaba, si hace unos minutos dudaba, ahora todo era diferente, estaba segura que al único que amaba era a albert, el quien la ayudo a salir a delante, quien la ayudo a volver a creer en el amor, un amor que no perdería por culpa de sus confusiones. Siguiendo en ese momento de pasión candy empezó la danza rítmica del amor con movimientos suaves de arriba abajo mientras albert acariciaba sus caderas, su vientre, sus pechos haciendo que su cuerpo pidiera más y aumentara los movimientos, el vaivén de caderas iba aumentando, siendo más profundos y más fuertes, el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos, entre caricias y besos hacían de ese momento, uno mágico que quedaría grabado en sus memorias. Cuando al fin los dos alcanzaron el cielo terminaron con un gemido ahogado pronunciando sus nombres. Candy se recostó sobre su pecho sin salir de él, sintiendo como la semilla de su amor se corría por su intimidad. Albert acaricio la melena dorada de su novia, en verdad la amaba y estaba más que seguro que ella también lo amaba. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, en silencio dándose besos fugaces mientras se regalaban sonrisas de amor, de confianza y de promesas, besos que decían más que mil palabras.

En la mansión Andrew los sobrinos de Albert estaban con los nervios de punta, no tenían idea de lo que pudo haber pasado después de aquella situación, por dentro se sentían decepcionados por lo que hizo su amiga pero por otro esperaban que arreglaran las cosas. No habían comentado nada por que esperaban a que su tío tuviera la confianza de platicarlo con su familia en caso de que pasara algo malo. Se reunieron en el despacho de su tío para platicar. – yo creo que se arreglaron – musito Anthony a sus primos – eso espero, porque no quiero ni imaginar el estado en que podrían llegar a ponerse los dos- agrego Archie mientras curioseaba en el escritorio. Stear en cambio se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, solo se perdía entre sus pensamientos. Anthony y Archie al notar la distracción de Stear rieron burlonamente – vaya que si te han robado hasta los pensamientos – le dijo su hermano dándote una palmadita en la frente – haa… estoy pensando en cómo es que Candy perdono a Terry- los otros dos se pusieron tensos y también analizaron para sí mismos – tienes razón Stear, supongo que si volvió a ganarse la confianza de Candy como para llevarla a casa debió explicarle el porqué de su partida- concluyo Archie – pero le habrá dicho la verdad? – dijo Anthony sacando sus propia conclusiones – no lose Anthony, eso me tiene preocupado… le hemos mentido a Candy todos estos años y si llegara a enterarse creo que sufriría más… y tío Albert se decepcionaría de nosotros, creo que debemos decirle lo que sabemos- Archie y Anthony aceptaron con un movimiento en la cabeza – pero debemos decirle primero a mi tío, creo que él es la persona indicada para decirle la verdad a Candy- los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor para desayunar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos cuerpos que dormían juntos, con las piernas entrelazadas mientras sus respiraciones marchaban rítmicamente, los rayos de luz que daban inicio a un nuevo día empezaron a molestarte a los rubios haciendo que se movieran ligeramente. Candy sintió las manos de su amado rodeando su cintura mientras una de sus piernas ligeramente yacían sobre las suyas entrelazándose perfectamente, sus cuerpos se acoplaban de una manera tan especial que sentía que caminaba sobre nubes. Candy giro para quedar de frente al rubio quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados en verdad era algo maravilloso verlo dormir, su rostro angelical que con solo verlo transmitía un sentimiento de paz, de bondad, un sentimiento que nadie más podría transmitir. "albert perdóname por haber dudado, perdóname por no darte tu lugar, hay tantas cosas que aún me duelen pero cuando estoy contigo todas mis heridas desaparecen, contigo veo con claridad lo que siento, eres el motivo de mis alegrías, eres el hombre que quiero siempre a mi lado, a tu lado las dudas desaparecen, porque desde antes de conocerte ya te había elegido, te metiste a mi vida como el viento entre mis cabellos, porque TU, el hombre de mis sueños eres el amor de mi vida, te amo albert, prometo no fallarte " pensaba la rubia mientras miraba el cálido rostro de su amado y con su mano lo acariciaba. Albert ante aquel contacto fue despertando abriendo sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unas esmeraldas que lo miraban con ternura – buenos días princesa – le dijo en un susurro sin dejar de verla – buenos días amor – le sonrió coquetamente – princesa quisiera que nos quedáramos todo el día así – la atrajo hacia su pecho para tenerla más cerca, candy enrollo su brazo en la cintura de él poniendo su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del rubio – amor necesito decirte algo – albert cerro sus ojos para esperar lo que su amada le diría.

-amor estoy trabajando en la compañía de teatro, ha sido un trabajo muy pesado, me están pagando muy bien, pero…

-pero?

-Terry es el dueño de la nueva compañía (soltó de un jalón la rubia mientras su respiración se detenía)

-candy… (Se movió para tomarla de la barbilla) confió en ti, sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

-albert yo… yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso ayer, yo estaba confundida… (le dijo cabizbaja)

-princesa, mírame! Lo de ayer quedo en el pasado, no podemos encerrarnos a recuerdos o situaciones pasadas, vivamos el presente, vivamos nuestro amor, este amor que no acabara si los dos luchamos por el (se acercó a ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios) princesa yo igual tengo algo que decirte, ginebra hace unos días fue a verme a mi oficina.

-para qué? (dijo celosamente candy al recordarla)

-fue a decirme que regresara con ella, pero le dije que he encontrado al amor de mi vida y que no la dejare ir ni por nada ni por nadie… te amo candy, te amo como no te imaginas… (la volvió abrazar para darle un beso en su frente)

Los dos rubios después de una sesión de besos tomaron una larga ducha, haciendo que se le hiciera tarde a la rubia para ir a su trabajo. Estaban por salir cuando albert tomo un sobre negro que había sido deslizado por debajo de la puerta. –Princesa creo que es para ti, pero no tiene remitente – le entrego el sobre. Candy rápidamente lo tomo y lo abrió nerviosamente sacando su contenido, al leer la nota dejo caer el sobre de golpe, albert al ver la reacción de candy rápidamente lo recogió para ver que había puesto en ese estado a su adorada novia. Cuando por fin leyó el contenido se puso tenso "Te dije que si lo amas, lo dejes en paz! Pero si sigues insistiendo, me las pagaras con la vida de tu gran amor…2" estaba por dejar la nota a un lado, cuando su mirada se desvió a una foto que estaba cubierta por pintura roja simulando sangre. Inmediatamente guardo todo y abrazo a candy que estaba en shock – princesa debe ser una broma, no te preocupes – candy se despegó de golpe y entre lágrimas le dijo – albert esto no puede ser una broma, es el segundo sobre que me mandan – volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro – princesa no me pasara nada, te prometo que no me pasara nada – la abrazo aún más fuertemente sintiendo como una opresión en el pecho crecía. Se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que los dos encontraron la calma. Albert llevo a candy a su trabajo prometiéndole pasar por ella en la tarde. Espero hasta que ella entrara, estaba por arrancar cuando Terry se acercó a su auto. – quiero hablar contigo- le dijo prepotente haciendo que el rubio se molestara – yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - Terry le pego una patada llena de furia a la puerta del auto mientras gritaba – te he dicho que quiero hablar contigo – el rubio había tratado de mantener la calma porque por dentro se moría de ganas de romperle la cara por besar a su novia, pero ver la prepotencia del hombre lo saco de sus casillas haciendo que violentamente abriera la puerta postrándose frente a el – lo que tengas que decirme me importa un pepino – le dijo furibundo, aunque por dentro luchaba por mantener la calma – lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir – Terry rio burlonamente haciendo que el rubio se enojara más – y que se supone que tienes que decirme? – lo tomo por la camisa haciendo que Terry quede de puntitas, ya que albert era más alto que el castaño – candy aun me ama – albert lo soltó y le dio la espalda – me impresiona el nivel de tu arrogancia – Terry ignoro el comentario del rubio y volvió a reír – ella me ama, el beso que ayer nos dimos es una prueba de ello, además déjame decirte lo bien que lo pasábamos hace unos años pero por un motivo tuvimos que darle una pausa a nuestro amor, pero he vuelto y ella será mía- albert al escuchar sus palabras se sintió furico, sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo y dándose la vuelta rápidamente lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa – no te permito que hables de esa manera de candy, ella es una dama y tú fuiste quien decidió darle una pausa, te fuiste sin dar la cara, sin darle una explicación, la heriste en lo más profundo y ahora vienes creyendo que ella estará nuevamente a tus pies? Lamento decirte "amigo" que ella ahora tiene quien la defienda, quien la proteja y quien la ame – lo soltó fuertemente haciendo que el castaño diera varios pasos atrás para mantener el equilibrio- en verdad crees que te ama? Eres un pobre iluso si en verdad crees eso, ella sigue amándome aunque trates de hacerte creer lo contrario – albert enfureció mas pero con toda la calma giro para darle la espalda y antes de marcharse le dijo – y tú ya le has dicho la verdad de Susana? – siguió su camino adentrándose a su auto, estaba por arrancar cuando nuevamente Terry por la ventanilla lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa – que sabes de Susana?- albert se quitó las manos de Terry de encima y arrancando le dijo por ultimo – lo mismo que tú sabes- Terry se quedó ahí parado como un bloque de hielo sin poder emitir palabra alguna, pensaba que su secreto estaba bien guardado pero al parecer había alguien que lo sabía, y ese alguien justamente era el nuevo amor de su gran amor. Grito un millón de maldiciones antes de entrar a su compañía como viento que lleva el diablo. Sin darse cuenta que alguien había presenciado toda la escena.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albert entro a su empresa furioso, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saludar a su secretaria algo muy raro en él. Todos supusieron que a lo mejor había pasado algo grave, cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre el estado en que había llegado su jefe. George al escuchar los chismes rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de albert. Entro y lo vio sentado en su escritorio con una copa y una botella de whisky. Respiro profundo antes de cuestionarlo, porque al verlo en ese estado supuso que las cosas no andaban muy bien.

-William que te pasa? Estas de un humor…

- George, George como quieres que este, cuando el engreído de grandchester viene a decirme un millón de tonterías, pero eso no me tiene así (paso su mano por sus cabellos mientras tomaba un poco de whisky)

-William se supone que tenías que estar en reposo, pero que es lo que te tiene así?

-candy recibió un sobre negro, con una foto mía manchada de rojo diciéndole que se aleje de mi o lo pagara con mi vida (se sirvió más whisky tomándoselo de golpe)

-pero William eso es una amenaza muy grave, podemos tomar cartas en el asunto

- George por favor necesito seguridad para candy, no soportaría que algo malo le pasara

-déjalo en mis manos William, yo investigare sobre ese asunto pero tú también tendrás seguridad

- está bien George no tengo ganas de enfrentarte si de todos modos lo harás

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-a una fiesta? Pero…

-candy es necesario además es solo trabajo

-Terry no pienso ir contigo…. Yo…

-Tu nada candy es tu trabajo tienes que ir, así que no pienso seguir discutiéndolo (grito enojado por el rechazo de la rubia, haciendo que candy se llenara de temor)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saori: veremos qué pasa con sus antiguos amores, esperemos que nada malo ;) saludos amiga hermosa

Liovana: ya casi nena, no te desesperes, después de la tormenta viene la calma jijij gracias amiga por seguir la historia

Ale salinas: muchas gracias amiga hermosa, saludos!

un saludo para todas las chicas que me leen, espero que les guste el capitulo, esperare sus reviews

**continuara...**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Después de pasar por candy al teatro, se dirigían al departamento en un rotundo silencio. Albert noto la distracción de la rubia que solo miraba a través de la ventana del auto – candy pasa algo? – salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con un rostro angustiado – es que hoy Terry me dijo que mañana tengo que ir con él a una fiesta- bajo la mirada, mientras albert volvía su mirada al camino – princesa entiendo, me imagino que es por tu trabajo – sin alzar la mirada y con una voz de tristeza le dijo – es que siento que algo malo va a pasar, me gustaría que ese día estuviéramos juntos pero tengo que estar en esa fiesta a la que no tengo ganas de ir – empuño las manos sin quitar su vista del tapizado – princesa no te pongas en ese estado, podemos pasar el sábado juntos, que me dices? – La rubia volvió a sonreír – albert me parece una buena idea – lo abrazo con amor con cuidado de no distraerlo de su camino – entonces princesa prepárate el sábado pasaremos todo el día juntos – le regalo una sonrisa tierna, devolviéndole la tranquilidad a la rubia.

Dejo a candy a regañadientes en su departamento, no quería irse, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo pero tenía que regresar a la mansión, ya tenía suficiente con los regaños de su tía. Al llegar fue directo a la habitación de su tía. Toco varias veces sin obtener respuesta, estaba por marcharse cuando escucho la voz severa de su tía – adelante – albert entro un poco nervioso pero manteniendo la calma saludo a su tía con un gran beso en la frente – tía necesito pedirle un favor – la anciana rodo los ojos pensaba en el lio que de seguro se había metido su sobrino para estar pidiéndole favores a esa hora de la noche – William, paso algo malo?- albert rio por sus adentros en verdad su tía aun lo trataba como a un niño – tía en que concepto me tiene? – la cuestiono haciendo que se atragantara – William últimamente te has comportado no de la mejor forma que digamos – rio al escuchar el comentario de su adorada tía – está bien tía, pero no me he metido en ningún problema… quiero saber qué opina sobre... – se quedó a mitad de frase haciendo que la anciana se desesperara – que? William? – tomo aire en verdad esto lo tenía muy nervioso – que el sábado le pediré a candy que se case conmigo – soltó de golpe tomando por sorpresa a elroy que se quedó impactada ante la noticia, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero luego una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro – William creo que es la mejor noticia que me has dado ya era hora que sentaras cabeza, pero dime estas seguro de dar este paso, no crees que es muy pronto? – albert la tomo por las manos, concentrando su atención en ella – estoy más seguro que nunca, estoy seguro que he encontrado a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, a la mujer por lo que parece mucho tiempo había soñado tener a mi lado, no pude conocer a mujer más extraordinaria que ella, la amo como no tiene idea, ella es mi complemento, la amo tanto como ella me ama. Mi corazón ha revivido gracias a ella, se ha robado mi corazón, mi ser, mi vida; lleno mi vida de luz en medio de la noche, dejando en ella estrellas de colores, dándole sentido a mi vida.- la anciana entre lágrimas soltó las manos de su sobrino, se puso de pie para buscar algo en su cajón, saco un alhajero muy fino adiamantado color rojo con dorado – William esto pertenece a tu madre - extendió sus manos entregándoselo a un albert desconcertado y curioso por saber lo que hay dentro del alhajero.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginebra había estado observando todos los movimientos de candy, la tenía bien vigilada, sabia sobre la fiesta a la que asistiría con Terry algo que le caía como anillo al dedo, era su oportunidad de darle una lección a William. Eso pensaba la pelinegra.

-señorita está segura que quiere hacer esto?

-ya te dije que si josh

-pero creo que esto ha sido demasiado

-no me importa lo que opines y deja de rezongar ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, esta noche es nuestra oportunidad. Y no te olvides de entregar cada una de las cartas, tienes que asegurarte que le llegue a todos en especial a William

-está bien señorita

"candy, candy te has metido con la mujer equivocada que pensara de ti William después de lo que pasara, moriría por ver su cara de decepción, pero lo gozare tanto cuando lo vea suplicándome mi perdón… candy pagaras por quitarme al amor de mi vida"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El gran día había llegado, pero para candy era un martirio porque no quería ir a esa fiesta y mucho menos con Terry eso la ponía nerviosa, además del extraño sueño que había tenido, en el que albert se iba de su lado para siempre. El solo hecho de pensarlo o siquiera imaginarlo la llenaba de temor, ahora veía realmente lo que sentía… "cada beso que me brinda su amor sincero, que desvanece el miedo cuando te siento a mi lado, eres todo lo que quiero, te amo solo a ti, el pasado ya no significa nada porque tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, quiero que me ames como me amas, como lo haces siempre, que siempre estés seguro que te amo solo a ti. Perdóname si en algún momento me confundí porque nunca dude del amor que siento por ti, porque cada sentimiento es verdadero porque tú eres todo lo que quiero, te amo albert" continuo visualizando el hermoso vestido que albert le había mandado con George hace un par de horas y se imaginaba yendo con él a la fiesta, pero entre su ensoñación escucho que golpearon fuertemente la puerta como si algo hubiera estallado. Inmediatamente fue a ver lo que pasaba pero para su sorpresa no había nadie más que una rosa negra y una nota "te dije que lo pagarías caro, pero he decidido jugar un poco más, en verdad es cómico verte haciéndote la mosquita muerta...1" se llevó la mano justo donde se encuentra el corazón tocándose con fuerza mientras un presentimiento llegaba a ella, era como si presintiera que algo malo sucedería.

Entre angustia y sin ganas al fin termino de arreglarse, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo corte corazón, que hacia resaltar sus atributos femeninos, unas zapatillas plateadas altas que le ayudaba enderezar más su porte, y su cabello recogido de un lado con apenas un broche plateado brilloso. Minutos más tarde se asomó por la ventana cuando escucho el ruido de un auto pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una limosina de la que bajo galantemente un castaño con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Suspiro conformándose ya que no tenia de otra o iba a esa fiesta o de todas formas iba. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para ir a abrir la puerta que de seguro Terry ya estaba por llegar. En cuanto abrió se encontró con un Terry sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada, al notarlo rápidamente lo invito a pasar, en verdad la forma en que la veía le hacía sentir extraña – Terry pásale en un momento estoy lista solo necesito mi abrigo- Terry asintió sin dejar de ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente – te ves hermosa- dijo a manera de que candy lo escuchara, pero candy hizo caso omiso ignorando lo dicho por el castaño – estoy lista vamos – . Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando Terry detuvo el paso – candy espera hay algo que necesito decirte – candy sintió que algo no estaba bien, sentía la misma angustia cuando leyó aquella nota – que es lo que tienes que decirme?... es tarde no es educado llegar tarde – trato de rehuir pero Terry tenía otros planes – candy te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, candy yo… - la rubia con tristeza y cierto enfado lo interrumpió – Terry por favor… siento lo del beso pero no te confundas, es cierto que por un momento tuve una confusión sentimental de la cual me arrepiento, pero Terry yo un día te amé demasiado, como no tienes idea pero…tú fuiste quien decidió acabar con nuestro amor, acaso no recuerdas aquel día que fui detrás tuyo suplicándote que te quedaras, rogándote que al menos me explicaras pero tú solo te fuiste sin decir más, te fuiste sin siquiera verme, te fuiste sin darme la cara. Perdóname Terry, lo que siento ahora por albert no se compara en lo más mínimo, me di cuenta de cuanto lo amo … mírame Terry volví a encontrar el amor y sé que tu algún día lo harás, yo siento un gran cariño hacia ti pero no de la misma forma en que tu hacia mí, Terry no hay vuelta atrás, no podemos seguir aferrándonos a un pasado incierto, Terry deseo con todo mi corazón que puedas encontrar a la mujer correcta, que encuentres a el verdadero amor… perdóname por no amarte, por no corresponderte – Terry suspicaz con lágrimas en los ojos la rodeo por la cintura dándole un tierno beso "te amare el resto de mi vida candy, pero ya no puedo luchar por ti, no puedo luchar contra ti" pensaba mientras gruesas lagrimas desbordaban de su rostro. Candy se despegó del cuerpo de Terry sabía que no era correcto y no quería darle falsas esperanzas – Terry no te hagas más daño – Terry limpio el rastro de lágrimas y le ofreció su brazo para continuar con su camino sin decir nada más, candy muy confundida y un poco dudosa acepto. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que alguien detrás suyo les había tomado una foto. Subieron a la limosina para ir rumbo a la fiesta, ninguno de los dos dijo más solo reinaba el silencio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mansión Andrew todos cenaban tranquilamente cuando la señora elroy interrumpió – familia quería comunicarles que mañana a las 9:00 am necesito de su presencia – todos se asombraron pero escucharon hasta que terminara de explicar – candy ha enviado una invitación para todos, incluyéndote a ti William nos ha invitado a todos a una recepción – tía yo recibí una invitación directamente de ella, pero esa recepción es en un hotel, no les parece extraño?- elroy hizo una mueca dándole la razón a su sobrino – si pero ella nos ha invitado, no podemos hacerle un desplante así – albert continuaba entre sus pensamientos, no había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que recibió aquella invitación, algo que le parecía sumamente extraño ya que candy no se lo había mencionado y además ya tenían planes, planes que al parecer ya habían cambiado. Suspiro profundo resignado y tratando de cambiar su estado anímico – creo que nos tiene una sorpresa- menciono decaído, jugando con su comida sin despegar su atención de ella. Todos se regalaron una mirada de sorpresa, algo pasaba en los rubios para que albert estuviera comportándose de esa extraña manera. – tio, a lo mejor quiere sorprenderte – tomo la palabra stear tratando de que albert se relajara. y como todos esperaban albert alzo la mirada impregnándose en el una sonrisa de ilusión. Todos empezaron a molestarlo con indirectas. Era un espectáculo asombroso el ver como con tan solo unas palabras podía cambiar su humor, pero principalmente con solo pronunciar "candy" estaba tan enamorado que de ella dependía su alegría, tristeza, enfado… si todo.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar subieron a sus habitaciones, albert se sentía un poco más aliviado es que en verdad no había analizado desde esa perspectiva la invitación de candy, agradecía internamente a su sobrino porque si no, hubiera pasado toda la noche en vela. Se puso su pijama listo para dormir pero antes de acostarse llego una gran idea a su cabeza, tomo el alhajero que su tía le había dado y se dispuso a abrirlo. Ante sus ojos contemplo hermosas joyas de su madre, pero una en especial llamo su atención, una que no sabía que existiera; la tomo en sus manos contemplándola más de cerca – es perfecta – comento para sí mismo mientras sus ojos se cerraban imaginando lo que tenía en mente. Si candy le tenía una sorpresa, que mejor forma de sorprenderla a ella, que pidiéndole matrimonio frente a todos. Guardo el anillo nuevamente para por fin irse a dormir con una gran felicidad estancándose en su pecho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 después de una pesada noche candy y Terry al fin salían de la dichosa fiesta, los dos apenas y habían intercambiado palabras durante la recepción. Mantuvieron su postura sonriéndoles todo el tiempo a las personas que se acercaban a ellos. Subieron normalmente a la limosina para regresa al departamento de candy, pero justamente cuando el castaño subió y se sentó se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos. 2 hombres con facha de maleantes los miraban con una burlonamente, haciendo que instintivamente trataran de abrir la puerta para salir y pedir ayuda, pero unos grandes, robustos y fuertes brazos lo tomaron por el saco tirándolo e inmediatamente uno de ellos puso un trapo sobre su nariz y su boca haciendo que se desmayara. Candy al ver lo que le hacían a Terry intento llegar a la puerta, estaba horrorizada con lo que pasaba que respiraba desesperada. El otro hombre inmediatamente la tomo por el cabello suelto atrayéndola hacia él, tapándole de igual forma la boca y nariz haciendo que la rubia cayera inconsciente a sus brazos. Los dos malvados hombres rieron fuertemente. Mientras la persona que conducía les decía:

-bien hecho

-señora es un honor hacer negocios con usted, fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos (rieron sonoramente a carcajadas)

-tendrán su paga en cuanto terminen el trabajo

Se dirigieron a un hotel de lujo en donde ginebra se las había ingeniado para meter a Terry y candy con la excusa de que habían bebido unas copas de más. Con los buenos atributos que favorecían a la dama, consiguió que el personal ayudara a subir a sus dos buenos "amigos" como había dicho. Cuando por fin estuvo sola con ellos en la habitación que había alquilado los, dejo en la cama, juntos. Les había quitado toda su ropa mientras una sonrisa malvada merodeaba por su rostro, les alboroto el cabello como si hubieran estado en una lucha salvaje, dejo la ropa regada por el suelo y dejo dos copas y una botella de vino en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en la habitación, lleno una para dar la impresión de que ellos la habían bebido. Pero antes de salir les inyecto una sustancia que los haría dormir por toda la noche y que les haría despertar desconcertados, como una especie de droga. Estaba por salir de nuevo pero se detuvo a contemplar su "obra de arte" como ella pensaba.

"si este es el sacrificio por tener de nuevo el amor de William… vale la pena, sé que el volverá a mi después de encontrarte con este… candy quisiera decirte que lo siento pero sería una hipócrita porque te dije que te alejaras de él, te dije que lo dejaras en paz y tú no lo hiciste, tratabas de robarme su amor… ahora tienes que pagar niña estúpida, te dije que conocerías quien soy, te advertí que no te metieras con el"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día llego y todos a primera hora estaban listos para ir a la gran sorpresa que les tenia candy, todos iban animados y entusiasmados por saber lo que había preparado y por qué la urgencia de que fueran todos. Stear, archie y Anthony se fueron en un auto, seguido por otro en el que iba la señora elroy, albert y George. Llegaron a la recepción del lujoso hotel, algo que les sorprendió pero más les sorprendió encontrarse con las 2 amigas de candy "annie y Patty esperaban también en la recepción".

-Patty, annie, que sorpresa?- menciono stear con alegría por verlas pero en especial por ver a amada Patty

-candy nos envió una invitación… por lo que veo a ustedes igual? – les dijo enarcando una ceja

-que pasa Patty, ¿por qué pones esa cara? – cuestiono archie desconcertado

-tranquilo archie, es que… no les parece raro todo esto?

-ahora que lo mencionan, si es muy raro pero tal vez tiene una sorpresa para mi tio

-estoy de acuerdo con Anthony – dijo stear tratando de animar a los demás

Albert no calmaba sus nervios, mas allá de estar así por la sorpresa que le tenía candy, estaba al borde de la locura. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente al repasar una y otra vez el pequeño dialogo hecho en su cabeza de lo que le diría para pedirle que fuera su esposa. Caminaba de lado a lado bruscamente por la desesperación que lo consumía. Ya no aguantaba un minuto más, quería ver a su princesa, abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la ama.

Se dirigió inmediatamente con un joven trabajador del hotel para pedir información y de una buena vez dar un poco de calma a su alma.

-disculpe hemos recibido una invitación de la srita. White

-haaa si, la modelo verdad? –le dijo sin darle tiempo a contestar

-sí, podría indicarnos en donde se…

- tengo la autorización de llevarlos a la habitación que ha adquirido, enseguida los guiare.

Albert puso al tanto a todos sobre la información dada por el joven, algo que a todos les pareció raro ¿por qué candy los citaría en la habitación de un hotel? Sin comprender siguieron al joven que los guiaba varios pisos arriba. Albert sentía que algo no marchaba bien, sentía una necesidad por dar media vuelta e irse; una opresión en el pecho que ya había sentido en una ocasión pasada embauco su corazón dándole paso al temor. Pero confiaba en que todo estaría bien - ¿Qué podría pasar? – se dijo a si mismo recriminándose por sus pensamientos negativos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos respiraciones agitadas en una habitación resoplaban una y otra vez. Los cuerpos de dos personas se movían ligeramente al escuchar ruidos extraños. Terry trato de moverse pero unos pequeños y delgados brazos lo detuvieron haciendo que abriera los ojos repentinamente. Enseguida se sentó en la cama para ver que se trataba nada más ni menos que de -¡CANDY! – exclamo casi espantado al verla y ver el estado y aspecto en el que estaban. Los dos desnudos en una cama? – No puede ser! – susurro el castaño atemorizado y sin poder recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior; movió ligeramente a candy para despertarla mientras se tallaba los ojos para mejorar su visión borrosa – Candy… candy… despierta –. Candy dormida profundamente cuando a lo lejos escucho que alguien decía su nombre, poco a poco fue escuchando más claramente aquella voz, una voz familiar pero no de albert. Se movió un poco pensando que a lo mejor soñaba pero cuando sintió aquellas manos sobre su hombro despertó de golpe - ¡TERRY! Dijo casi a gritos dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían entrado todos a la habitación pero no había nadie y todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban sumamente intrigados sobre lo que pasaba. Albert estaba mirando por toda la habitación tratando de descifrar lo que ocurría pero de pronto escucho la voz de candy pronunciando casi a gritos el nombre de -¿Terry? – inmediatamente salió disparado hacia la puerta de donde había escuchado el grito. Abrió de un solo movimiento la puerta con una urgencia que él no comprendía, simplemente dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

-CANDYYYYY!- grito fuertemente sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les agrada la historia, gracias porque cada uno de ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo. Aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que no me den de tomatazos ;). Un fuerte abrazo a todas ustedes hermosas amigas:

Guest, josie, candy fann72, ale salinas, chiquita andrew, saori la diosa athena, Allison Valeria, shara, carmen tiz, Miriam Ramirez y liovana hernandez.

Liovana h: muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por siempre dejarme hermosos comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos. Un abrazote amiga.

chicas muchas gracias y estare esperando sus comentarios!

**continuara...**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Albert estaba petrificado a la escena que estaba presenciando, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a ningún estímulo, por más que intentaba no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sentía que la tristeza y decepción invadían su corazón, que en estos momentos sentía que se lo comprimían fuertemente, sin dejarlo latir por tan siquiera un momento o más bien sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir, sentía que su sangre había dejado de circular por sus venas, que su boca estaba pegada, que sus piernas simplemente habían desaparecido, ni siquiera las lágrimas se desbordaban en sus ojos, era como si hubiera dejado de vivir en ese instante. Así sentía en ese momento su cuerpo. Trataba de reaccionar pero simplemente no podía o no quería hacerlo; luchando contra el mismo giro sin decir nada para marcharse, mientras todos atónitos a lo que veían estaban paralizados en sus lugares. –TIO!- grito fuertemente Anthony llamando su atención e impidiendo que siguiera con su camino. Albert de inmediato fijo su mirada en él, pero el ya había llegado hasta donde estaba candy, quien se había desmayado, su respiración era demasiado agitada de lo normal, su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado, mientras desprendía de su cuerpo un sudor incontrolable. Inmediatamente albert se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. – una ambulancia, por favor- grito aterrorizado. La tía elroy salió apresurada para pedir ayuda, estaba asustada de ver el estado de candy. Reaccionando los jóvenes igualmente pidieron ayuda mientras Rosemary le ponía algo de ropa para taparla en lo que llegaban los paramédicos. Terry se había cambiado rápidamente pero con un montón de dificultad, la vista aun le era borrosa, su cabeza daba mil vueltas, y sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Momentos después llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a candy, porque su estado parecía grave, podría convulsionar en cualquier momento, pero la causa? Aun no la sabían. Albert subió a la ambulancia sin pensarlo. Mientras todos se trasladaban en los autos particulares de la familia. Su alma parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, si hace unos momentos estaba lleno de dudas por la escena que presencio, ahora todo había quedado en el olvido, su corazón ahora estaba retenido por el miedo de perder a la mujer que ama. Tenía una de sus manos entrelazada con la de candy, mientras para el mismo pedía a dios que la cuidara y la protegiera de todo mal.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital fue atendida y más aún al reconocer al joven que venía a su lado, al gran magnate de negocios. Albert quería entrar con ella, mientras la atendían pero su paso fue impedido por 2 enfermeras. Desesperado se recargo en la pared deslizándose hasta el suelo – todo tiene una explicación – dijo con una voz apenas audible y con lágrimas invadiendo su rostro que ahora se veía tenso y lleno de preocupación. Sentía una gran confusión, todo parecía una novela; encontrarla en la cama con el que casi se casa y minutos después ella cae desmayada y ahora en el hospital; debía ser una estúpida broma que el destino le estaba jugando. Se tapó el rostro con sus dos manos, mientras lloraba y ahogaba unos gemidos de tristeza. Rosemary y la tía elroy llegaron primero y rápidamente dieron con el rubio que aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo llorando; verlo así, tan vulnerable, hiso que el corazón se les apachurrara y la tristeza las embargara, pero ahora tenían que ser fuertes, por él, para darle ánimo. No entendían como siempre la vida, el destino, se las ingeniaba para causarle más sufrimiento a quien solo busca un amor verdadero y sobre toda a una buena persona. Aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, Rosemary se puso en cuclillas y lo tomo entre sus brazos, para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras el seguía desahogándose. El sufrimiento y las lágrimas que en un pasado había guardado, ahora parecían florecer. Lloro por varios minutos hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba poco a poco y como la tensión se desvanecía, ahora estaba más tranquilo pero aun preocupado por el estado en que había llegado candy y más porque aún no recibían noticias. Cuando al fin llegaron todos, se acercaron a él para darle ánimos, pero albert se encontraba serio y meditabundo como si tuviera algo en mente; estaba ahí, pero parecía que no estaba. El doctor por fin se acercó para darles noticias – familiares de la srita. White – se pusieron de pie todos esperando escuchar el diagnostico – ella, está bien? – Pregunto albert serio – el doctor lo vio a los ojos y suspiro antes de dar por fin las noticias – ella ha tenido una sobredosis pero… afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo, pudo haber tenido un infarto – enseguida todos pusieron cara de horror, algo debía estar mal, ella no consumía cosas indebidas, ni siquiera cuando había caído en depresión – puedo verla? – Pregunto de nuevo albert sin expresión alguna en el rostro – solo un momento- término de decir el médico.

Albert de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba candy, dejando a todos admirados por su reacción. Entro al fin a la habitación y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de su camilla. Le acaricio su rostro al verla dormida – albert- dijo candy que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados al sentir ese suave roce, pero sobre todo al haber percibido ese delicioso aroma que se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales quienes lo conocían muy bien. – candy, vine a despedirme – cabizbajo menciono albert haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos de par en par – lo que viste… fue un error, tienes que creerme – con todas sus fuerzas trato de levantarse pero albert lo impidió – te creo – dijo con un tono triste – por qué dices que vienes a despedirte?... por qué albert? Por qué? – expreso alterada, al borde del descontrol sintiendo la ansiedad de retenerlo, de besarlo y que supiera que le decía la verdad. Albert se levantó y camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda – cuando me dices que no pasó nada… yo te creo! Pero después de esto me di cuenta que a lo mejor es una señal, que tal vez nuestro destino no es estar juntos – se detuvo unos segundos – cuando ginebra fue a mi oficina yo le puse un alto, le dije que había encontrado a el amor de mi vida, a la única mujer que amo y amare el resto de mi vida y le dije que no quería volver a verla. Lo hice porque en verdad te amo… comprendí tus dudas, tu confusión pero tú no hiciste lo mismo, tú le diste motivos a Terry, seguías dándole esperanzas al no ponerle un alto, lo besaste, preferiste seguir trabajando con él y fuiste al baile, porque tu así lo decidiste tu jugaste tu papel, jugaste tu propio juego, nadie te obligo, la decisión fue tuya… por eso ahora he decidido irme, irme por al menos un tiempo – le dijo en un hilo de voz tratando de modularla y sintiendo como sus propias palabras le desgarraban el corazón –albert yo te amo, sé que me equivoque pero yo te amo a ti, supe que te amaba desde la primera vez que te vi, tienes que creerme…- dijo casi a gritos descontrolada sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos - sé que me amas, pero sé que aun sientes algo por Terry, por eso es mejor que me vaya, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero necesito que pongas en orden tus sentimientos, que estés segura si de verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, porque eso es lo que más deseo, pero si fuera lo contrario… te… dejare ir sabiendo que esa es tu felicidad- volvió hacia ella abrazándola, mientras ella entre sollozos y susurros le decía – no lo hagas, no me dejes, te amo a ti, solo a ti y nadie más, albert no dudes jamás que te amo – lo aprisiono contra ella sintiendo como lo perdía entre sus brazos e inevitablemente desbordando en millones de lágrimas que parecían quemarle al rozar con su piel – princesa te amo – le dio un tierno y lento beso en los labios sintiendo como temblaban y con sabor a lagrimas amargas. Se reincorporo y dio media vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo y saco una pequeña cajita roja oscura de su bolsillo – esto te pertenece solo a ti – se la entrego, deteniendo su mirada contra la de ella por unos segundos y después continuando su camino sin volver su mirada a ella, mientras candy sin poder hacer nada, miraba como se iba, sintiendo que caía de vuelta en la gran soledad en la que una día se vio sumergida, pero esta era diferente, esta dolía en lo más profundo, está la dejaba vacía. Mientras el llanto iba en aumento abrió la cajita aterciopelada y sintiendo como ahora su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido causándole un sanguinario dolor. "un anillo, albert mi amor, te amo no puedo perderte, me niego a perderte… perdóname" lloro por mucho tiempo con las manos empuñadas, desgastando la poca energía que le quedaba, sintiendo como su cuerpo se consumía en el dolor, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un largo sueño profundo.

Cuando Albert salió de aquella habitación donde parecía haber dejado su vida, lloro por un rato recargándose en la pared , hasta que saco fuerzas de donde no tenía para ir a la sala de espera donde todos estaban. Se limpió un poco el rostro con una de sus mangas y tratando de actuar lo más normal posible llego hasta Rosemary – cuídala mucho, ella los necesita a todos – le pidió tratando de marcharse lo más rápido posible porque sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar y las lágrimas seguían acumulándose – hermanito todo tiene una explicación, yo se…- albert tomo las manos de su hermana y le dedico un tierno beso – confió en ti, confió en ella. – soltó sus manos y salió apresurado de ahí, con las lágrimas de nuevo corriendo por sus mejillas. Rosemary se quedó viendo tristemente como su hermano se iba, aunque había tratado de disimularlo pudo ver aquella tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban, pudo sentir el dolor que le causaba esta situación.

Albert llego hasta uno de los autos pidiéndole al chofer que se baje y vaya con el otro chofer que se encontraba adelante y de inmediato subió para irse manejando rápidamente. Las lágrimas abundantes apenas y dejaban ver su camino pero el dolor hacia que acelerara, como si de esa forma expulsara un poco de lo que sentía. Se detuvo con una gran freno en la carretera y se bajó de inmediatamente para gritar – CANDY! – grito tres veces a todo pulmón, pasando una y otra vez las manos entre su cabello, do media vuelta y le pego varias patadas llenas de furia a su auto, doblaba su cuerpo una y otra vez dirigiendo su mano a su estómago, como si el dolor estuviera quemándole, como su todo el ardiera…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" chiquita Andrew, gatita Andrew, liovana hernandez, ale salinas, Miriam Ramirez, JENNY, Josie , maria 1972, saori la diosa, shara, Allison Valeria , CandyFan72, Guest "

-chicas muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia y también por dejar sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir el fic, gracias por aceptar mi historia, sé que tal vez tengan ganas de zarandearme y darme de tomatazos pero ya verán que poco a poco las cosas caerán en su lugar. millones de gracias chicas, las quiero a todas! Un abrazo de oso!

Hey! Esperare sus reviews mis hermosas damas!

**continuara...**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Cree en mi como yo creeré en ti, confía en mí, como yo confiare en ti… ámame como yo a ti..."**

¡DOLOR! Era la palabra correcta para definir lo que Albert sentía en estos momentos. Desde que se detuvo a la orilla de la carretera no había parado de llorar, sus ojos parecían una gran cascada de donde fluía un sinfín de sentimientos. No se dio cuenta por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que alzo su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado, mientras el viento se escabullía entre sus cabellos haciéndolos revolotear. Las lágrimas por fin cesaron así que volvió a subir a su auto, pero esta vez regresando a un lugar al que hacía mucho tiempo no iba. Su rustro ahora no reflejaba expresión alguna, solo el latir de su corazón lo hacía sentir vivo.

Paso toda una semana Candy ya se encontraba en su departamento. Rosemary y sus amigas habían estado cuidándola y turnándose para hacerle compañía por las noches. La verdad es que ya estaba bien, pero Albert había mandado una carta para todos pidiéndoles ese favor ya que le preocupaba que le pasara algo malo. Albert después de haber llegado al departamento que había adquirido hace unos años, decidió concentrase y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a los negocios. A pesar de aparentar estar bien, George se había dado cuenta del cambio drástico de su amo; quien se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficina llorando o algunas veces bebiendo, pero claro que Albert no sabía que él se quedaba a esperar toda la noche para cerciorarse de que estaba bien – si tan solo hubiera agilizado las contrataciones- se recriminaba el pelinegro sintiéndose culpable.

George fijo su mirada en Albert que parecía estar perdido - ¿William te encuentras bien? – pregunto George sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos – haaa, que me decías George? – trataba de recordar lo que hacían pero simplemente no hallaba la concentración – será mejor que descansemos – el pelinegro se encamino a servir 2 copas de whisky pero en eso la puerta sonó, por lo que al ver que Albert no contestaba dios el pase.

-William – dijo en voz alta una dama que vestía extremadamente atrevida, con un escote demasiado llamativo, exageradamente maquillada y perfumada.

George espero a que Albert reaccionara pero al ver que nuevamente la cara de su amo parecía endurecida y sin expresión se encamino listo para salir.

-George detente, tú te quedas aquí- dijo con una voz ronca y demandante que hacia vibrar a su compañía. El pelinegro no dijo mas, se había quedado helado al escuchar la voz de su amo, al que nunca había visto en ese estado.

-¿ ha que has venido ginebra? Le dijo sin cambiar su tono rudo d voz. Ginebra puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, agachándose intencionalmente para que Albert pudiera ver su escote, pero para su sorpresa el solo la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado y se puso de pie.

- me he enterado de lo que esa arpía te hizo

-vaya que los chismes corren rápido

- cuando me entere decidi venir de inmediato

Y según tu ¿ha que has venido?

-Quería que supieras que estoy contigo para lo que necesites, puedo consolarte! – se atrevió a decir

-¿consolarme? – Albert pego tremenda carcajada dejando impresionado a George y una sonrojada ginebra

- ¿ qué te parece tan gracioso? – pregunto con las mejillas ardiéndole de la vergüenza

Albert no le contesto en cambio fue directo a tomar las dos copas de whisky, bebiéndose una de golpe mientras la otra seguía sosteniéndola caminando peligrosamente a ginebra

-¿qué opinas de lo que hizo?- pregunto el rubio dejándola con una cara de interrogación ya que no esperaba esa pregunta, pero ginebra con todos sus dotes de actriz, haciéndose la sumisa puso cara de mosquita muerta.

- Es indignante lo que hizo, mira que engañarte con su ex y encima drogarse para arrastrase con ese bueno para nada… me parece algo repugnante- expreso haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¿ es enserio lo que dices? – esta vez Albert enarco una ceja poniendo más atención

- por supuesto- se acercó a él pasando sus dedos por los brazos del rubio sin importarle la presencia de George, quien no despegaba su mirada de ella –es abominable lo que te hizo por eso estoy aquí para consolarte- trato de alcanzar los labios de Albert pero el de inmediato giro dándole la espalda.

- sería peor encontrarla en la cama con mi sobrino y compañía, ¿no crees? Dijo irónico al momento que giraba para lanzarle una mirada burlona – pero me resulta extraño que sepas que por drogas, a menos que alguien más la haya drogado dejándola en el escenario perfecto para que yo pensara que me era infiel, y lo más extraño aun es que este asunto quedo bajo confidencialidad.

Ginebra al escuchar al rubio sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, sabía que había hablado de más, parecía una piedra comenzando a sudar ligeramente. Entrelazo sus dedos jugueteándolos disimuladamente por los nervios. Pero Albert por el contrario no perdía detalle de la reacción de la "dama" que se encontraba frente a él. El silencio se prolongó hasta que la desesperación le gano – FUISTE TU! – acuso Albert furioso apretando la copa que tenía en su mano .

-yo… yo no- dijo titubeante

- nadie más sabia y analizando la situación tú eras la única que pensaba que saldría beneficiada con todo esto- la tomo por los hombros con fuerza desmedida

- fue por amor- trato de defenderse, mientras Albert y George abrían grandemente los ojos por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

-¿amor? Grito histérico y embriagado de la furia que empezaba a desbordar en el – tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa la palabra amor…- grito nuevamente al borde de la locura, soltándola bruscamente y dando un suspiro doloroso para controlarse, caminando directo a la puerta abriéndola por completo – por favor vete de aquí – dijo con una voz demandante pero tratando de controlar su furia, sabía que si ella no se iba terminaría por perder la cabeza – NO!- fue la respuesta de ginebra al borde de las lágrimas. Albert apretaba fuertemente los dientes debido al esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse, pero esto había sido el colmo, la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia y aun con todo el dolor de su corazón y en contra de sus principios, fue hacia ella tomándola por un brazo para sacarla de su oficina – Que te largues – ginebra forcejeaba y suplicaba pero era demasiado tarde, Albert ya estaba cegado por el enfado.

Albert la condujo a rastras hasta la salida mientras todos los empleados de la empresa estaban con la boca abierta al ver tan enojado a su jefe, sin dar crédito a lo que veían, si él siempre era tan pasivo, sin ser capaz de llegar a esos extremos, pero al parecer algo muy malo le habían hecho para ponerlo en ese estado.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las escalinatas la soltó de golpe viéndola con una mirada fría y fulminante – si pensaba hacer una de tus estupideces, al menos hubieras sido más inteligente y me lo hubieras hecho a mí, pero cometiste un gran error, se lo hiciste a la persona más importante de mi vida… a la mujer que amo – ginebra lloraba por la humillación que según ella sentía – William yo te amo, yo sé que tú también… - estuvo por completar pero el rubio se le adelanto- ¿te amo? , por favor no me hagas reír, mejor vete y no vuelvas porque si no en verdad olvidare que soy un caballero- Albert giro sobre sus talones dando media vuelta para entrar al edificio rápidamente, dejando a ginebra pasmada y roja de la furia y la vergüenza que sentía, jamás pensó que reaccionaria de esa manera – estúpido me las pagaras y hare que tus deseos se cumplan, si no es a ella entonces será a ti- se fue corriendo a su auto tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Albert caminaba a pasos largos ignorando todo a su alrededor incluso a George que estaba atónito mirando junto a su secretaria. Con rapidez por fin entro a su oficina y cerro con un tremendo portazo dejando perplejos a todos que miraban afuera la escena.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Las noticias estaban en su apogeo sobre lo acontecido una semana atrás, parecía que nadie lograba olvidarlo y por supuesto los chismes no se hicieron esperar "triángulo amoroso entre Terry G. el dueño de la nueva compañía de teatro, Candy White modelo revelación y William Albert Andrew el gran empresario" "romance Terry g. & Candy White (jefe y empleada)" estos eran los titulares de los más famosos de toda la ciudad.

-si sigues encerrándote a los chismes de los diarios, te vas a enfermar

- solo quiero olvidar lo que paso pero esto… - dijo Candy melancólica

- aun no logras recordar?

- trato pero todo me es borroso, no tengo idea de lo que paso aquella noche, pero estoy segura de una cosa "Terry no me toco"

- estas segura? – interrogo Rosemary curiosa y con temor de escuchar lo que no quería

- completamente – la miro sinceramente tomando sus manos – antes de ir a aquella fiesta, yo… yo lo rechace, le dije que amaba a Albert y que era cierto que a él lo ame en un paso pero nos e comparaba en lo más mínimo lo que siento por tu hermano – aguardo unos segundos tratando de desvanecer el nudo que sentía en la garganta- si tú supieras tan solo lo que Albert significa para mí, comprenderías cuán grande es mi amor por él. Daría todo porque el viniera y me dijera que me cree y que me ama como yo lo amo a él, porque yo soy quien lo ama y lo amara por toda la eternidad. Pero que no necesito el cielo, si él no va conmigo, porque vivo en sus besos cautiva, porque sin el yo significo… Nada-

Rosemary al escuchar cómo se expresaba Candy, no puedo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – apretándole las manos como respuesta para hundirse a continuación en un gran abrazo, sintiendo como sus corazones recuperaban al menos un poco de esperanza para que todo se arreglara.

Mientras las dos compartían ese tierno abrazo la puerta sonó sacándolas de ese mágico momento. Candy y Rosemary fueron directo a la sala pero Rosemary se quedó justo ene l marco de la habitación donde se detuvo dejando que Candy fuera a abrir la puerta, pero Candy al abrirla se quedó como una estatua al ver de quien se trataba… -TERRY!-

Albert después del enfrentamiento con ginebra decidió ir a caminar al parque para relajar sus nervios que estaban consumiéndolo. Se sentó en la banca más alejada, por donde nadie pasaba y dio un gran respiro cerrando sus ojos mientras la imagen del rostro lloroso de una rubia llegaba a su mente.

"amor mío no me llores, piensa en mí tanto como yo pienso en ti, volveré por ti… pero tu corazón tiene que aclarar sus dudas, sus sentimientos. Te amo como a ninguna, te amo como nadie podría amar en esta vida"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CandyFan72: lo siento no quise apachurrar tu corazón! Pero sí que le puso un dedo encima a ginebrucha! Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por leer. Saludos!

Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: muchas gracias por leer la historia, es un honor. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos!

: amiga gracias por leer mis historias! Mil gracias y veremos que el rubio no sufra mas ;) jiji tqm un abrazo!

Saori La Diosa A: sí que me has abandonado amiga, pero gracias por leer un abrazo y espero que te guste este capitulo

ale salinas : amiga si, hasta yo lloro escribiendo pero veremos qué pasa con terry en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer un abrazo amiga!

carmen tiza: gracias por perdonarme nena, millones de gracias por leer y ya veremos en el próximo capitulo que paso con terry. Un abrazo amiga!

Azukrita: muchas gracias por no querer matarme y si veremos en el próximo capítulo que pasara con terry heee gracias por leer! Espero que te guste este capitulo

Allison Valeria: menos mal que no te hice llorar, no me lo perdonaría nena! Gracias! Saludos!

maria 1972: si pero veremos la reconciliación de los rubios! Un saludo gracias por leer!

JENNY: para el próximo capítulo sabremos por qué decidió dejar a candy nena para todo hay un motivo

Gatita Andrew: hanita sabias palabras! Si esa Candy y sus dudas pero si lo ama jijiji en el próximo veremos a Terry, el por qué dejo Albert a candy y tan tan tan aparecerá una personita que aclara algunas cosillas! Gracias por leer un abrazo.

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen y me dejan sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco que me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias y también agradezco a quienes leen anónimamente. Un abrazo a todas! Gracias… y esperare de nueva cuenta sus reviews ;)**

**continuara...**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Terry después del incidente en el hotel decidió ir a su mansión pero siempre manteniéndose al tanto de la salud de la rubia, así que contacto a un investigador privado para comenzar con las investigaciones necesarias y saber qué fue lo que realmente paso, porque aunque le llenaba de felicidad imaginar que Candy había sido suya y que tal vez se habían amado como solo una mujer y un hombre pueden hacerlo, algo más allá de su corazón y sus pensamientos le decían que no, que ella nunca ha sido suya y no lo será.

Pasaban los días no quería ver a Candy, tenía miedo a su rechazo, temor a que pensara que el había hecho todo eso para su beneficio personal pero después de lo ocurrido era hora de sacar a la luz la "verdad" de un pasado oscuro. No podía dejar que su pecosa sufriera nuevamente a causa de un malentendido, aunque eso significara perderla de nuevo. – Hace mucho tiempo que la he perdido- se repetía una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba una pluma contra su escritorio y su otra mano era ocupada con una copa de vino. – Tal vez nunca fue mía- dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, al tiempo que volvía a dar un sorbo a su copa, pero la puerta sonó sacándolo de su auto reflexión.

*toc, toc*

-adelante – respondió el castaño con pesadez

Señor grandchester, espero no causar molestias pero ya tenemos su encargo

-está bien pero… que han encontrado (pregunto directamente)

- como vera, hemos formado un equipo de tres investigadores para por fin dar con la verdad y así dimos con las 3 personas involucradas en este caso y lo que le diremos en verdad nos ha dejado sorprendidos y no dudamos que a usted también (advirtió el investigador mientras discretamente se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata)

-será mejor que empiece de una buena vez y desde el principio, quiero saber todo lo que averiguaron (dijo serio y demandante, ofreciéndole una copa de vino al investigador quien gustoso acepto)

- joven grandchester… bien será desde el principio.

Terry sentía que su cuerpo se contraía sabía que era algo muy importante al juzgar por el cambio drástico de la cara del investigador, pero lo que fuera tenía que saberlo, no podía seguir con la incertidumbre de lo que paso o a largar un sufrimiento innecesario.

-puede empezar cuando guste (dijo con desesperación en su voz)

-joven cuando empezamos a investigar supervisamos y llevamos a cabo las medidas necesarias en el hotel al que fueron llevados, y tomamos el mismo como nuestro punto de referencia. A medida que avanzábamos en el caso nos dimos cuenta que los trabajadores eran cómplices, pero como siempre hay una espinita en el asunto dimos con que fueron participes indirectamente, quienes se escudaron diciendo "no sabíamos los planes de la señorita" ahí nos daban una gran primicia, "es mujer" pensamos, pero entonces no contaban con que el portero nos diría lo que necesitábamos; nos hizo una descripción física de la causante de este alboroto y dimos que fue la srita. Ginebra la ex-prometida del joven Andrew quien llevo a cabo este maléfico plan. Lo sorprendente fue que una mujer como ella de un buen status social se haya ensuciado las manos para una situación como esa; entonces con las investigaciones necesarias dimos que su familia está en quiebra y por eso armo este plan para casarse con el joven Andrew.

-Andrew estuvo comprometido? -pregunto sin ocultar su asombro, sosteniendo la copa con más firmeza- pero por que no se casaron? – Apretó los dientes al instante que se levantaba – "si se hubiera casado, ahora Candy seria mi esposa¨"- pensaba el castaño

-al parecer la srita. tuvo un romance secreto con uno de sus sobrinos. Nos han dicho que la encontraron en pleno acto en el departamento de su prometido, pero lo más sorprendente aun es que también fue participe uno de los amigos del sobrino, que más bien es el famoso empresario "Neal leegan".

Terry al escuchar aquel nombre abrió la boca de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que ahora escuchaba, y sobre todo porque conocía al susodicho. De inmediato trato de calmarse para buscar una razón lógica.

-estás hablando enserio? Nosotros tenemos algunos negocios, además él tiene una familia -camino de lado a lado- me niego a creerlo -dijo el castaño haciendo una mueca de disgusto tratando de convencerse a sí mismo-

-usted alguna vez ha conocido a su esposa?- pregunto inteligentemente el hombre – o se ha cuestionado por que no ha presentado a su hija? –

-vamos Jack su esposa murió al dar a luz a su hija

-Bingo! A eso quería llegar, mire esto - le entrego un par de fotos- es la srita o más bien la Sra. Ginebra y la hija de Neal leegan… son parecidas no?

-son idénticas a excepción del tono de piel… entonces ella… (Abrió grandemente los ojos)

-así es joven Grandchester ella es hija de la Sra. Ginebra, quien la abandono cuando nació y el señor leegan se hizo cargo de ella. Se dice que estuvo muy arrepentido de lo que le hizo a su tío, pero ha cambiado, ahora su pequeña lo necesita.

-pero entonces Andrew sabe todo esto?

-NO! Ellos han perdido contacto pero el joven Andrew a velado por su sobrino indirectamente, a pesar de lo que paso y también porque el señor neal ha mantenido en secreto la identidad de su hija.

-es un buen hombre – susurro Terry para sí mismo sirviéndose más vino.

-pero eso no es todo al parecer ella llevo a cabo todo esto con su amante, el que un día fue el mejor amigo de sir. Leegan quien ahora se hace pasar por chofer "josh" la señora se ha encargado de manipularlo para que haga lo que ella desee.

-entonces él es uno de los 3 involucrados?

-en efecto! Él se encargó de llevar las cartas y rosas a la señorita Candy y de conseguir las drogas para la trampa que les pusieron, haciéndoles creer que habían pasado la noche juntos pero de acuerdo a los estudios que le hicieron no tuvo ningún contacto sexual. Así que todo fue una tremenda trampa bien calculada.

- y entonces quien más está metido en esta basura – pregunto al borde de la rabia

-joven esto en lo personal es más difícil de explicar- se limpió con su manga el sudor que empezaba a rodar por su mejilla y que se alojaba en su frente

-será mejor que hables de una buena vez, dime quien fue? -sonó la voz demandante de Terry que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

- está bien –cerro los ojos por unos segundos, los abrió y respiro profundo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a lo que le diría. Mientras el castaño quien seguía de pie, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, sosteniendo aun la copa que contenía un poco de vino. – Al fin la voz del investigador se hizo vibrar – nos enteramos que el día que la familia Andrew asistió a la cita en el hotel, el último en abandonar la mansión fue el joven William Andrew quien recibió un sobre, pero este era diferente. Era un enorme sobre color rojo que contenía unas fotos de usted con la srita. Candy antes del evento, junto con una carta la cual esta aun en su poder y nadie sabe su contenido.

- de que fotos hablas? – pero cayó en cuenta del beso que le robo después que ella lo rechazara y abriera su corazón con él y le dijera que a quien amaba era a Albert y no a el- acaso, ¿ fue del beso? – pregunto sintiéndose culpable del sufrimiento de su pecosa.

-si – dijo el investigador con la voz temblorosa y sudando más de lo normal

-pero quien tomo las fotos? Quien las envió?

-joven sé que le sorprenderá lo que le diré pero … - en ese instante Terry tuvo una corazonada o algo más que eso, sabía que lo que venía era algo muy malo para él, que hasta su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, mientras una corriente de temor se expandía por todo su ser-

-quien fue? Dímelo ya! -suplico el castaño tratando de modular el tono de su voz. Cerró los ojos y sostuvo con más firmeza la copa que yacía en su mano-

-fue… la Sra. Susana… su… su esposa (dijo titubeante)

-haa – gimió Terry con horror al escuchar aquel nombre pero no dijo más, fue como si una bala le atravesara el corazón haciendo que abriera los ojos y la boca de par en par, soltando la copa haciéndola añicos. Simplemente se quedó pasmado no podía emitir ni un leve movimiento, había perdido toda la estabilidad de lo cual el investigador se había dado cuenta.

-joven… será mejor que terminemos esta platica mañana para saber lo que haremos al respecto, ya le he dicho lo más importante (menciono al momento que se marchaba)

Terry parecía estar en otro mundo, no reaccionaba, no salía de su trance… el solo hecho de saber que ella estaba ahí, era perderlo todo. Las lágrimas se acumulaban a medida que los segundos pasaban, la habitación se volvía cada vez más fría y su cuerpo rígido ardía de furia, de dolor y de arrepentimiento. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y ahora era el momento justo para sacar una verdad de su pasado, una verdad tan dolorosa, porque sabía que después de esto Candy no querría volver a verlo ni en pintura. Con esto todas sus pequeñas esperanzas se esfumaban y se enterraban a un pasado del cual su futuro no tendría. Cuando al fin su corazón empezó a latir normalmente – tengo que explicarte – dijo saliendo de su trance y pasando sus manos entre sus cabellos. De inmediato salió de su despacho para ir al departamento de Candy.

Durante el camino iba pensativo alojando ideas de lo que le diría al tenerla enfrente, pero también iba consciente que no sería nada fácil decirle toda la verdad. Cuando por fin llego al departamento se quedó pensando por un momento si sería correcto apresurarse a decir la verdad o no había por que decirla. Medito por varios segundos hasta que por fin se dio valor y toco aquella puerta que tal vez sería la última vez que la tocara.

Sus manos por fin rozaron contra la gruesa madera y segundos después la vio abrirse dejando ver a una bella mujer que ahora lucía un tanto demacrada a causa de desvelos y llanto.

-TERRY! – dijo la rubia sorprendida

-Candy necesito hablar contigo – le dijo rápidamente con una voz seria lo que causo curiosidad en la rubia

-está bien pero…

-no te preocupes no te quitare mucho de tu tiempo

Enseguida los dos pasaron y tomaron asiento. Rosemary que se encontraba aun en el umbral del pasillo decidió dar un poco de privacidad y salir un rato a tomar aire y de esta manera dejarlos solos para que pudieran platicar con más confianza. Aunque en realidad sentía furia con el solo hecho de estar cerca de aquel hombre que ya había causado bastante infelicidad a su hermano

"Candy, Candy espero que al fin este cobarde se atreva a hablarte con la verdad. Si tan solo supieras lo que nosotros sabemos… tal vez… pero que pensaras de nosotros cuando te enteres? Solo espero que nos entiendas que ese asunto es entre él y tú y no podíamos decirte nada. Mi hermano a pesar de saberlo nunca utilizo eso en su contra, porque apuesto que desde el principio hubieses rechazado al famoso duquecito… pero mi hermano siempre tan dócil decidió luchar por ti… Candy mi hermano te ama"

Estos fueron los pensamientos de Rosemary mientras se dirigía al parque que se encontraba cerca del departamento de la rubia. Camino por varios minutos por los alrededores de aquel parque, relajando un momento su cuerpo que estaba demasiado estresado por lo que había pasado los últimos días. Llego hasta una banca que se encontraba alejada y se sentó, cerró los ojos mientras el aire fresco rozaba contra su piel dándole una sensación de paz. Hasta que una presencia la alarmo sacándola de su tranquilidad. Instintivamente abrió los ojos de golpe y giro hacia la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

-no tengas miedo- se escuchó una suave voz que hizo que abriera la boca de par en par dejándola completamente sorprendida

-pero… tu qué haces aquí? Acaso tu…

-me alegro de verte Rosemary y que te acuerdes de mi

-pero... SUSANA!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Después de meditar por un largo rato, decidió por fin ir arreglar las cosas con Candy, así que apresuradamente y entre troteo emprendió su camino al departamento de la rubia. Cuando por fin llego al edificio, enseguida subió hasta el piso que le correspondía, por un momento sus piernas pesaban como plomo. Como si su cuerpo tuviera una sensación de angustia.

Llego al departamento de su amada y cuando estuvo justo frente a la puerta del departamento de Candy estuvo a punto de girar la perilla sin detenerse a tocar por que tenía deseos incontrolables de verla, pero una voz que conocía muy bien resonó ante sus oídos obligándolo a abandonar la acción que estaba por hacer. Enseguida una ligera arruga se curvo en su frente, por más que tratara de calmarse y que quisiera, no podía soportar el hecho de que TERRY estuviera cerca de su gran amor. Se pegó contra la pared de enfrente dejando caer todo su peso con una pierna doblada chocando contra ella, mientras su cabeza estaba orientada al techo.

"que te dirá! Por qué esta aquí?... Candy, porque justo cuando quería arreglar las cosas contigo… pero tal vez sea lo mejor, yo respetare tu decisión. Candy no sabes cuánto te amo, no te imaginas lo duro que ha sido esta semana para mí. "

Suspiro como nunca lo había hecho, en verdad que todo lo que le pasaba estaban matándolo mentalmente, si apenas unas horas descubrió la verdad de lo que pasó y sin olvidar el mal momento que ginebra le hizo pasar y ahora que decidía arreglar todo… nuevamente Terry volvía a interponerse. Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando escucho unas suaves voces que se acercaban, de inmediato giro hacia donde provenían aquellas voces de la cual solo reconoció a la de su hermana. Pudo ver como la silueta de su hermana se acercaba pero traía compañía, no lograba reconocer a su acompañante. Así que de inmediato de enderezo y entre cerro un poco más los ojos, cuando al fin reconoció aquel rostro… su boca pronuncio aquellas palabras automáticamente y sonoro como a un grito que permitía valorar la profunda sorpresa que le causaba verla ahí.

-SUSANA!

**chicas una enorme disculpa por no actualizar rapido pero por ciertas circunstancias no habia podido subir el capitulo! gracias por la espera y Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen y me dejan sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco que me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias y también agradezco a quienes leen anónimamente. Un abrazo a todas! Gracias… y esperare de nueva cuenta sus reviews ;) **

**continuara...**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Albert había quedado sorprendido, se imaginaba ver a cualquiera ahí pero menos a Susana, era la última persona que se imaginaba ver en estos momentos. Por un instante su corazón parecía haber dejado de bombear sangre, sus manos y piernas temblaban como gelatina, su piel era cubierta por una delgada capa de aire frio dejándolo paralizado. Trago saliva tratando de enderezar su postura y carraspeo suavemente tratando de poder emitir palabra alguna, pero por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo parecía no responder.

-acaso has visto un fantasma?- pregunto Susana con su suave y delicada voz apenas audible

-es que yo….

-Ya se, igual Rosemary se ha quedado de piedra al verme, pero tú sí que has quedado pálido

-yo….

-tu? – pregunto Susana alzando una ceja tratando de entender la reacción del rubio- dime albert que sucede? Por qué los dos se han portado tan extraños?

-es que… no te esperábamos… bueno es que nos sorprende verte aquí- dijo nerviosamente

Rosemary de inmediato entendió lo que su hermano sentía, y definitivamente era lo mismo que ella sentía "TEMOR" pero ahora era el momento perfecto para sacar a luz toda la verdad, Terry debía afrontar la realidad y su responsabilidad, y por supuesto ellos también. Haberle ocultado a candy algo tan importante tal vez era el peor error y quizás hasta mucho más doloroso, pero afrontar las consecuencias por no causar una gran decepción a una persona a quien quieres.

-querida te presentare a alguien muy importante, pero necesito que te calmes y te relajes porque lo que viene no será nada fácil

-Rosemary de quien se trata? – pregunto curiosa

-Rosemary no es un buen momento – la detuvo albert sin apartar la mirada de la de ella

Rosemary paso su mano cálida sobre la de albert y le sonrío de una manera especial, dándole a entender que era hora, que no podían seguir ocultando algo tan importante y mucho menos cuando 3 personas de por medio sufrían. Albert cerró los ojos resignado mientras su corazón empezaba a palpitar pesadamente causándole un dolor interno que más bien era un sentimiento de temor, angustia y melancolía por lo que pasaría.

"si pudiera hacer algo para no causarte esta decepción lo haría, si pudiera entregar mi vida para aliviar el dolor que quizás te provoquemos, lo haría. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, mientras tú eras sincera nosotros huimos como cobardes y te ocultamos lo que sabíamos. Cuando te enteres a lo mejor nos odies por no decirte pero tengo fe en que entenderás por qué no lo hicimos, queríamos cuidarte pero no lo hicimos correctamente. Mi amor por ti s infinito y aunque pase lo que pase, seguirá siendo así, y aunque tú no quieras, no me alejare de tu lado, porque tú ahora tienes mi corazón en tus manos y no quiero el cielo si tu no estas junto a mí. Candy perdóname, perdóname por romper mi promesa, perdóname…"

Albert dio 2 pasos hacia tras y giro con desesperación mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello, esperando lo peor. Se había imaginado que pasaría si candy, Susana y Terry estuvieran frente a frente pero de todas nunca se imaginó que fuera de esta manera poco inusual; se recargo nuevamente sobre la pared contraria dejando chocar su cabeza contra ella tratando de apaciguar sus nervios. Susana se limitó a observar a sus dos acompañantes con una sonrisita de lado, como si supiera lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Rosemary por el contrario, decidida a lo que haría por fin se armó de valor y se dispuso a tocar la puerta del departamento de candy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terry al ver a candy sintió la necesidad de decirle toda la verdad, de ya no seguir ocultando lo que hasta ahora había hecho. Respiro profundamente antes de tomar la palabra, ya que para él era muy difícil lo que diría, pero no soportaba el hecho de haber sido la causa de tanto sufrimiento a la mujer que tanto amaba, y ahora más que nunca lo entendía.

"Tal vez desde el principio nuestro destino no era estar juntos, tal vez no debí conocerte… Desearía no haberte conocido para no causarte más dolor del que ya te he causado. Si tan solo hubiera sido honesto, si tan solo te hubiera dicho la verdad desde aquel hermoso día que te cruzaste en mi camino, pero ahora no me queda más que afrontar los resultados de mis errores… pero por qué? Porque mi pequeña pecosa, porque no puedo estar contigo? ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? Sé que me he equivoque, sé que lo que hice no tiene justificación, pero me fue inevitable enamorarme de ti, fue inevitable conocer al verdadero amor de mi vida, y aunque no estemos juntos, el amor que siento por ti perdurara por toda mi vida y quizá siga creciendo cada día mas. Te amo candy, te amo mi pecosa hermosa. Desearía poder volar y llevarte conmigo hasta el fin del mundo pero la realidad es que después de esto la distancia será mucho mayor entre nosotros, solo espero que me perdones y que entiendas de lo que fui capaz de hacer tan solo por amor"

-candy por favor no digas nada hasta que termine

-está bien

-prométeme que trataras de entenderme

-sí, lo hare… pero por que tanto misterio?

-no te desesperes, prometo que te diré todo, prometo que no te volveré a causar más dolor. Pero antes necesito decirte lo que mi corazón siente por ti

-Terry yo no te…

-por favor déjame decirlo, necesito decirlo- dijo suplicante tomándole las manos mientras yacía hincado frente a ella. El corazón de candy empezó a palpitar pesadamente a causa de un mal presentimiento, pero después de las palabras de Terry suponía que se trataba de algo realmente serio. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio y así que la curiosidad la invadió. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante a modo de quedar frente a el directamente, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él. –Puedes empezar- lo miro fijamente dándole una sensación de confianza, que el admiro, pero la situación en la que ahora estaba era más fuerte que lo que sentía. Así que volvió a dar una gran bocanada de aire y con la voz temblorosa comenzó a hablar.

-candy… sé que tal vez después de esta conversación me odiaras y que desearas nunca haberme conocido, pero… ante todo quiero decirte que todo lo vivido contigo fue lo más hermoso y real de mi vida. El tiempo que compartimos me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo y sé que me amaste como yo te amo, y no sabes de lo mucho que me arrepiento del daño que te hice aquel día que me marche sin darte ninguna explicación, de haber huido como un cobarde; sé que no tengo justificación pero quiero que sepas que me dolió y sufrí igual o más que tu… porque … por que no podía hacer lo que más deseaba, lo que más anhelaba, no podía casarme con el amor de mi vida, no podía compartir mi vida con la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido, yo tenía que…. – la voz se le desvaneció por las lágrimas contenidas que en ese momento hacían presencia en su rostro, a lo que candy no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Candy con una de sus manos limpio sus lágrimas pero el llanto de Terry era más fuerte, no podía dejar de llorar, no cuando esto significaba un adiós para siempre. Él retuvo el contacto de candy y tomo sus manos llevándolas hasta su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón mientras su mirada era firme hacia la de ella, pero sus ojos demostraban esta vez una gran tristeza, el dolor de perder a la persona amada.

-déjame terminar candy yo… yo necesito decirte la verdad… candy yo … antes de conocerte yo..- estuvo a punto de completar pero la puerta sonó haciéndolos voltear hacia ella. De inmediato candy se puso de pie para abrir y mientras se dirigía a la puerta desvió su mirada a el disculpándose con la mirada. Terry por su parte sintió un gran alivio, las cosas estaban siendo mucho más difíciles de lo que se imaginó. Tomo asiento mientras pasaba su manga sobre su rostro, tratando de borrar el rastro de lágrimas, y tratando de buscar un poco de calma…

-Albert, Rosemary… - pronuncio en voz alta candy pero guardo silencio al ver a la chica que los acompañaba…

-Susana… soy Susana… mucho gusto- se apuró a decir sonriente a lo que candy respondió con una sonrisa franca. Pero Terry al escuchar aquel nombre… aquella voz… dejo de respirar, su corazón dejo de latir, una punzada en la cabeza lo invadía y de inmediato reacciono poniéndose de pie.

-SUSANA! – pronuncio en voz alta con la voz ronca

-Terry!- Susana sonrió de lado y se dirigió a el

Rosemary y albert se limitaron a guardar silencio, sabían que no era la mejor forma de que candy se enterara de la verdad pero era necesario hacerlo. Candy por el contrario estaba confundida no sabía por qué pero al ver aquella chica sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su pecho .

-tu eres candy, verdad?- pregunto Susana mientras recorría con la mirada el departamento de la rubia y mantenía aquella sonrisa de lado.

-si… pero porque nadie dice nada?- pregunto mientras miraba a Terry, Rosemary y albert – acaso les han comido la lengua? Albert por que no dicen nada? Porque esas caras?- esta vez mantuvo su mirada hacia el rubio quien solo agacho su cabeza sin contestarle

-candy no te preocupes, apuesto a que Terry tiene mucho que decirte… que tal si empieza por – lo miro fijamente – por decirte que es casado

-HAA –gimió candy de sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca sin ocultar su sorpresa

-cállate Susana!- grito el pelinegro furioso

-no me digas que hacer… que te parece si empiezas a ser sincero y decirle toda la verdad a esta! A tu gran amor! – dijo con rabia apretando sus puños contra su vestido

-cállate Susana – volvió a gritar Terry dándole la espalda a todos

-que sucede Terry, porque la señorita dice todo esto? – candy trato de acercarse a él pero Susana se interpuso en su camino

-querida créeme que lo que te ha dicho este cretino… ha sido una completa mentira – rio sarcásticamente

-señorita creo que será mejor que usted se va…

-lo hare, pero en cuanto te diga toda la verdad

-no lo hagas Susana – Terry grito desesperado, empuñando sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

Ignoro lo que el pelinegro le dijo y camino hacia una pared para quedarse inmóvil justo a mitad de camino

-candy el día que conociste al ejemplar futuro duquecito grandchester

-duque? – de inmediato intervino candy

-así es querida, Terry es hijo del duque de grandchester quien tomaría posesión del ducado justo un mes después, pero bueno eso es otro asunto… el día que lo conociste, él estaba en chicago por algunos negocios… bueno eso te dijo a ti, no es cierto?

-él dijo que tenía unos negocios familiares- respondió tímidamente candy

-vaya entonces no te dijo la verdadera razón- Susana la miro con firmeza y con una sonrisa burlona

Candy guardo silencio al escuchar lo dicho por Susana quien empezaba a irritarla por su altanería, así que pensó muy bien en lo que diría antes de contestarle.

"esta chica dice tantas locuras, no entiendo que quiere decirme, no entiendo la reacción de Rosemary y mucho menos la de albert. Pero no dejare que una desconocida venga a levantar falsos… no hasta que vea alguna prueba… pero por que ha venido a decirme todo esto? Por qué dijo que Terry es casado?"

-no entiendo que pretende decirme señorita..

-querida tranquila yo te diré lo que…

- no quiero que me diga nada, así que por favor vaya a decir tonterías a otro lado

Camino hacia la puerta abriéndola invitándola a salir, dándole la espalda. Pero entonces la voz de Susana sonó

-supongo que no quieres escuchar que yo "SOY SU ESPOSA"

Candy que aún seguía de espaldas abrió enormemente la boca sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. La garganta se le había resecado como por arte de magia y por un momento sintió desvanecerse. Giro para ver a Susana y rectificar que había escuchado bien.

-que dices?

-que soy su esposa, querida…

-pero… pe…pero- miro a Terry quien ahora le daba la espalda, después miro a Rosemary quien tenía la cabeza baja y por ultimo fijo su mirada al rubio. Albert la miro fijamente con todo su autocontrol, pero en cuanto trato de decir algo las lágrimas en el rostro de candy empezaron a correr amargamente, rompiéndole el corazón al verla en ese estado.

-ustedes sabían- reclamo candy sin dejar de verlo

-candy yo… nosotros no…

-ustedes qué?... ustedes me vieron la cara de estúpida- reclamo candy sin dejar de llorar

-can…

-espera William - interrumpió Susana – que aún no termino

-BASTA! Susana creo que no es…

-momento?

-por favor Susana, entiende que ella está sufriendo

-sus hijos también SUFREN- grito desesperada

-HIJOS?- pregunto candy en un grito

**chicas una enorme disculpa por no actualizar rapido pero por ciertas circunstancias no habia podido subir el capitulo! gracias por la espera y Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen y me dejan sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco que me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias y también agradezco a quienes leen anónimamente. Un abrazo a todas! Gracias… y esperare de nueva cuenta sus reviews ;)**

**continuara...**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**-PROMETISTE-**

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste y esperare sus reviews**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-por favor Susana, entiende que ella está sufriendo

-sus hijos también SUFREN- grito desesperada

-HIJOS?- pregunto candy en un grito

-candy por favor escúchame, yo te explicare- suplico el pelinegro

-sí, explícale sobre tus hijos y yo quiero escucharlo, no me iré de aquí hasta desenmascararte- grito a toda voz Susana

Candy había perdido los sentidos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar… el nudo formado en su garganta le dolía pero le dolía hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir. De inmediato se volvió hacia Terry y lo vio con unos ojos llenos de furia, sin esperar más se acercó a el a paso firme a punto del colapso. Llego hasta él y lo vio con mucho más firmeza irradiando toda la furia contenida que en ese momento la embargaba. Sin decir nada abrió grandemente sus ojos amenazantes y con todas sus fuerzas alzo su mano para plantarle una gran y sonora cachetada, dejándole marcada su pequeña mano en su mejilla que ahora estaba roja por el fuerte contacto. Terry ignorando el dolor punzante en su mejilla la tomo por los hombros.

-candy por favor escúchame, tienes que escucharme- suplicaba

-suéltame, no tengo nada que escucharte- se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y con toda firmeza volvió a acercarse a Susana quien mantenía una sonrisa triunfante

El corazón de Susana rebosaba de felicidad, todo había salido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Más allá de hacerlo por el bienestar de sus hijos, su orgullo de mujer la estaba cegando y llevando a esos extremos y por supuesto el amor que le profesaba a su esposo… a Terry que a pesar de su infidelidad, engaños y constante abandono, lo seguía amando como la primera vez que lo vio. Susana había quedado completa y profundamente enamorada y claro también Terry había quedado enganchado con ella los primeros meses, ya que tenía una belleza particular que no pasaba desapercibida por los demás caballeros, pero después de unos meses todo cambio y lo que remato fue haber conocido a candy quien lo había dejado tocando el cielo. Más allá de su belleza exterior lo había enamorado con su encanto y sencillez, algo que termino por volverlo loco y hacer todo lo que hasta ahora había hecho.

Cuando candy por fin candy quedo frente a Susana, se irguió completamente y cruzo sus brazos por completo, mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido como resultado de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para mantener el autocontrol de sus emociones. Discretamente miro a su alrededor hasta dar con Rosemary quien agarraba la mano de albert fuertemente, mientras el rubio no apartaba ni un milímetro su mirada sobre candy con total control, pero su cuerpo envuelto en un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Candy nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Susana quien mantenía la misma postura con cierta confianza luciendo de lo más natural.

-puedo decirte eso y más cosas que tu aun no sabes…- por fin dijo Susana rompiendo el silencio

-supongo que quieres seguir hablando- le dijo sarcásticamente

-y tu escuchando…- rio de lado para nuevamente girar dándole la espalda a todos los presentes- Pero bien seguiré con mi relato.

El tiempo que paso contigo fue durante mi primer embarazo, yo estaba en Londres y el había regresado a américa, supuestamente a unos "NEGOCIOS" durante los 9 meses de gestación la pase muy mal, el solo estuvo conmigo 3 veces durante 2 días, su actitud hacia mi empezó a cambiar a tal grado que ni siquiera dormía en la misma cama que yo. Los días que estuvo conmigo se la pasaba de mal humor poniendo de pretexto que tenía que regresar por el "negocio" a chicago, los pleitos aumentaron y estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo por su culpa, por culpa de su estúpida "aventura" y sin importarle el vino hasta aquí y sabes por quien… - volvió su mirada a candy con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y rojo de la furia- sí claro que tú lo sabes más que nadie… POR TI! Te prefirió a ti que a su "HIJO" – tomo aire antes de continuar y volvió a darle la espalda- pero sabes algo – rio sonoramente dejando a todos pasmados por su reacción- él no se dio cuenta y no sospecho que yo lo había mandado a investigar y fue entonces que descubrí quien era su amante. Me entere de lo que te hizo fantasear… te dijo que se casaría contigo y hasta planes de boda tenían, lástima que supe jugar bien mis cartas- volvió a reír pesadamente y giro hacia Terry-

-sabes por qué Terry?

-no sé de qué me hablas

- no te hagas el santo, que tu muy bien sabes

-Susana deja de decir tonterías

-tonterías? – rio nuevamente- muy bien… yo se lo diré a tu QUERIDA

-no soy su querida – esta vez intervino candy disgustada

-lo que sea, al final de cuentas supe jugar muy bien mis cartas

-que quieres decir con eso Susana- Terry se acercó pero se detuvo luego de dar dos pasos hacia ella

Susana volvió a darles la espalda y tomo otra bocanada de aire

Porque yo fui quien mantuvo al tanto a tu padre y lo hice todo con exactitud para que llegara justo un día antes de tu supuesta "boda"

Terry abrió enormemente los ojos jamás había sospechado y fue ahí cuando entendió todo… todo su plan había fallado y todo por la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente- empuño sus manos con fuerza agachando su cabeza y por primera vez en su vida lloro con amargura porque aunque tratara de justificarse todo lo que estaba diciendo Susana era cierto y aunque tratara de negarlo Susana seguía siendo su "esposa legal y religiosamente"

Susana sonrió victoriosa ante la reacción de su esposo, sentía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pero para ella todo esto no era suficiente tenía que decir todo, tenía que acabar con toda esta aventura que destruyo su felicidad. Fijo su mirada en candy quien estaba perpleja ante lo que había escuchado y sin articular ninguna palabra y movimiento pidió en silencio a Susana que continuara. Sus ojos aclamaban la verdad, su corazón gritaba desesperadamente que todo esto que parecía una terrible pesadilla por fin acabara, pero necesitaba escuchar todo, toda la verdad que le fue arrebatada. Había sido parte de una terrible mentira que por mas de 2 años destruyo su vida, y todo por culpa de un canalla que se atrevió a engañarla a ella y a su esposa, y peor aún, un canalla que fue capaz de abandonar a sus hijos – apretó los dientes con rabia y volvió a recomponer su postura, tratando de sacar a flote toda su fortaleza-

-pero eso no es todo querida- se escuchó la voz de Susana nuevamente- lo que tu no sabes es que Terry tuvo la oportunidad de elegir entre tú y yo

-qué?- dijo candy confundida

-Susana no lo hagas- Terry le pidió suplicante

-querido es muy tarde para suplicar – camino nuevamente de lado a lado y se detuvo frente a candy acortando la distancia entre ellas- MI suegro le dio a elegir si quería casarte contigo pero sería desheredado pero si volvía conmigo el seguiría el ducado sin ningún problema y mantendría la buena vida que tenía hasta ahora y a la que estaba acostumbrado… y adivina que eligió? – le dijo burlonamente en tono de sarcasmo

-candy yo…

-tu nada! – Grito frenéticamente- tú fuiste un error en vida, eres un completo error, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte conocido maldigo la hora en que te conocí… - grito exasperada

-candy espera, déjame explicarte

- no quiero que me expliques nada, no entiendo como pude dudar en algún momento que todavía te seguía amando – grito desesperada sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

Albert sintió como una punzada le atravesaba el corazón, fue un golpe bajo que no se esperaba. No se imaginó que candy estuviera confundida a tal grado, confiaba ciegamente en ella, pero ahora escucharlo confirmar de sus labios, le ponía final a todas sus esperanzas. Sin que ella se diera cuenta le había roto el corazón. Cerro los ojos para tratar de buscar la calma que necesitaba, "todo tiene una explicación" se decía una y otra vez. Rosemary se dio cuenta que las palabras de la rubia habían afectado a su hermano y sin poder hacer nada mas solo atino a presionarle la mano con más fuerza, mientras el corazón de ella se llenaba de impotencia, porque ahora candy si se había pasado. Entendía que en esta circunstancia diga cosas sin pensar pero… de cualquier forma su hermano estaba siendo herido sentimentalmente y eso no lo dejaría pasar nuevamente.

-candy por favor escúchame, tienes que escucharme- Terry cayo hincado frente a ella envuelto en llanto

-tus lagrimas no van a convencerme, no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte… solo quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca. Desaparece como un día lo hiciste… así que ahora – les dio la espalda a todos- LARGO, FUERA DE AQUÍ! VAYANSE TODOOOS! NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, TODOS SON IGUALES!

Terry con todo el dolor de su corazón se puso de pie para irse, al igual que Susana quien ya se encaminaba a la puerta, pero una voz ronca llena de desilusión resonó por toda la habitación

-Te prometo que esta será la última vez que me veras- sin decir más albert salió a paso firme y veloz del departamento de su amada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, dejarse llevar por un momento de frustración pero ya no aguantaba, no soportaba el hecho de siempre dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio, siquiera un tantito de compasión. Por qué amar a la persona equivocada, a una persona que vive con dudas cuando él le ha entregado todo. Era verdad que él le había ocultado lo de Terry pero nunca la traiciono y mucho menos dudo de su pasado. Ahora los sentimientos encontrados estaban causando un gran efecto en él y lo peor aún "DOLOR". –corrió velozmente por varias cuadras para llegar al único lugar donde podía encontrar la calma…

Después de ver a Albert marcharse candy había quedado atónita, su corazón se le apachurro al verlo irse y más por las palabras que le dijo.

-candy.. – Terry la saco de sus pensamientos

-LARGATE! – Le dijo furiosa

Sin hacer más lucha Terry se marchó, sabía que era inútil hablar con ella en estos momentos porque por más que intentara ella no escucharía, necesitaba que ella se calmara y estuviera más tranquila. Le sorprendió el hecho de que albert haya salido de esa forma y en ese estado, fue evidente para el pelinegro la causa de su reacción. "pecosa no debiste decir eso, él te merece más que yo, pero…" pensaba Terry mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Susana había abandonado el lugar segundos antes pero estaba esperando a Terry justo en la entrada del edificio.

-vaya querido parece que has logrado tu cometido

-no sé de qué rayos me hablas! Y sabes no quiero escucharte

-eres un estúpido!

Ignorándola por completo se dio media vuelta en busca de su auto para marcharse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Susana moría de la rabia pero una pequeña y apenas visual risita se alojó en su rostro. – Terry, Terry, querido esposo mío… aun no sabes lo que te espera-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Rosemary espera…

-que quieres candy?

- albert…

-albert qué?

-por qué se fue así…

-todavía preguntas?

Rosemary apreciaba mucho a candy pero ahora estaba furiosa con ella, jamás pensó que candy haya dudado del amor que supuestamente profesaba al rubio y al borde del cinismo decirlo frente a todos. era suficiente y con todo el dolor de su corazón era la hora de ponerla en su lugar, no podía dejar que nuevamente albert sufriera a causa de un amor no correspondido.

-Rosemary si es por lo que dije, yo... No quería que - trato de defenderse-

-si candy tu no quería lastimarlo, pero que crees "lo hiciste" y solo quiero aclararte una cosa; nosotros no te mencionamos lo de Terry porque intentábamos protegerte, sabemos que estuvo mal pero mi hermano no tenía idea que tu fueras la chica con la que se le relaciono, se enteró por casualidad y por mí. Candy mi hermano te ama como no tienes una idea, aguanto todo y lo más importante confió en ti, pero ahora con lo que dijiste lo has destruido, está dolido. Creo que debes darle tiempo para que se calme y también darte tiempo de poner en orden tus sentimientos. No hagas lo que yo o lo que los demás te digan, haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. Piensa muy bien las cosas y lo que quieres para ti y para tu futuro. – Rosemary saco del bolso de su vestido un sobre blanco con el sello de un hospital – Esta mañana pase por tus resultados, sé que son buenas noticias pero candy prométeme que pensaras muy bien las cosas. Si tu no deseas estar con mi hermano yo te entenderé pero tienes que ser sincera con él y contigo misma..

-Rose yo lo amo, yo no quise hacerle daño, lo amo – la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George había sido avisado que el albert había llegado a la empresa como alma que lleva el diablo, después de entrar como aun rayo y sin saludar como siempre lo hacía, había dejado extrañados a los empleados pero lo peor fue cuando escucharon como la puerta se golpeaba una y otra vez, y como algunas cosas que se impactaban contra los muros se quebraban. Inmediatamente le avisaron a George quien rápidamente fue directo a la oficina de albert y entro sin permiso temiendo lo peor. Cuando por fin entro se quedó mudo ante el estado en que se encontraba la habitación que ahora estaba completamente destrozada y vio como albert tomaba directo de una botella de whisky mientras lloraba amargamente.

-William pero que es todo esto?

-nada George, largo!

-pero

-GEORGE! Necesito largarme de aquí cuanto antes

-pero, cuando? Y por qué?

- no importa el por qué pero pasado mañana debo irme

-pasado mañana? No crees que es muy pronto?

-que importa! Necesito irme cuanto antes a escocia

-ESCOCIA?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CandyFan72: nena muchas gracias por seguir la historia! jiji espero no me maten por este capitulo. un abrazo afectuoso

Gretamontalvo: nena listo ya tienen el capitulo jijij espero te guste y gracias por seguir la historia

Norma: disculpa la tardanza tratare de actualizar mas constantemente gracias por leer (:

liovana: amiga mcuhas gracias por tu apoyo, siempre lees mis historias, gracias tqm! pero no me mates con este cap

lizvet: nena gracias por leer! :D

Josie: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tus comentarios, tratare de actualizar mas seguido y espero no se alarguen mis vacaciones jajaja (: espero que poco a poco vaya aclarando sus dudas

guest: despues de la tormenta viene la calma, gracias por leer! (:

saori: no se que hace candy llorando jijijiji (: no me mates mi querida amiga

alejandra: amiga me sacaste una sonrisa, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi historia

carmen tiza: amiga lo siento! ups jiji gracias por leer y por comentar amiga

shara: amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario que me ha alegrado (: gracias me alegra saber que les gusta pero espero que no me maten

chiquita andrew: no me mates preciosa jajajajaja (: creo que terry si es mexicano jajaja nena gracias por seguir la historia un abrazo!

cristina: nena muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia, espero ir aclarando sus dudas en los capitulos que vienes, por cierto los finales jijiji gracias preciosa! un enorme abrazo

**Chicas gracias a todas las que me leen y dejan sus reviews y a quienes leen anonimamente, espero que no me maten con este capitulo y tratare de actualizar mas seguido, gracias preciosas por su tiempo y seguirme en esta loca aventura. un enorme abrazo a todas, las quiero. besos.**

**P.D. esperare sus reviews con sus sugerencias y tomatazos de paso**

**continuara...**


End file.
